The Unexpected
by Pearlz
Summary: A new enemy has arrived on Chikyuu, and he wants Gohan dead. But Gohan's new enemy happens to be... himself! CHAPTER 29 UP
1. TUX01

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ, though it would be nice 

This is my second fic, and I'm hoping to make it better than my first. Please tell me what you think about it, and criticism is welcome. This is an idea that just popped into my head. If you want to know, Gohan is twelve. 

* * *

Bodu hovered above the peaceful planet, Chikyuu. He needed no air to breathe in his current form, and thought of that as a major convenience. But the negative side to his current form was how he looked. Bodu had long, silver hair that brushed his ankles. His body was covered with a fine, white fur that was spattered with black spots. Paws replaced hands and feet, each paw having three, sharp claws. He had two, large eyes with obsidian pupils that reflected both happiness and anger. His small, black nose was like a wolf's, and had a keen sense of smell allowing him to sniff the most distant of scents. His mouth contained sharp, gleaming fangs like a vampire, and his ears were pointy and acute. He also had a tail that was blanketed with long, spotted fur. A lengthy white robe cloaked his body that had a strange blue symbol that resembled the sun on his chest. 

He was in the current form of an Noita-jin, a peaceful race who lived on a planet not too far away from the planet Chikyuu. The Noita-jin were not violent and lacked almost all fighting skills. But they did not have any lungs, and therefore needed no air to live. 

Bodu looked down at himself again, and growled in annoyance, showing his glistening teeth. _That is the only thing that is good about the Noita-jin. Otherwise they all look like stupid dogs._

__

__Bodu then snapped out of his thoughts and started to fly downwards towards Chikyuu's atmosphere. He had stalled long enough. 

* * *

Gohan swung on his chair, gazing at the ceiling. He was almost falling asleep from boredom, his new Science book lying unopened on his table. He knew that he should be reading the book and filling his young mind with its information. Then he would read it again and again so that its contents would be engraved into his mind. But today, Gohan had been feeling uneasy and edgy, and now he felt exhausted. He just wasn't in the mood to read. 

As Gohan started to close his weary eyes, a high-pitched young voice shouted, "Gohan!" Surprised, Gohan lost his balance and fell backwards, his back landing on the sharp edges of his chair. 

Gohan moved out from on top of his chair and sat up on his knees, his right hand rubbing his back. Normally, that small incident wouldn't have even caused his back to quiver. But because he had been falling asleep and his body had relaxed, it had been quite a shock to his back. 

Gohan looked at the doorway, and standing there was his Totochan, Goten. 

Goten cocked his head to the side and asked Gohan innocently, "Why you on ground?" 

Gohan sighed and stood up, his back still aching, and replied, "I was swinging on my chair and I fell." 

Goten giggled happily and said, "That dumb!" 

Gohan did not lose his patience like some older brother might of, but laughed, agreeing with Goten, "Yeah, it is pretty dumb." 

ChiChi then burst into the room, panting heavily. She had heard the loud, crashing noise, and thought that something terrible had happened. She was quite relieved, however, to find Gohan sitting on the ground with Goten looking at him. Gohan was laughing heartily, and Goten was giggling. ChiChi's relief faded when she was reminded of why she had come running into the room, and asked sternly, "What happened? What was that noise?" 

Goten looked back at his Kaasan and still giggling, answered, "Gohan swinging on chair. Gohan fell!" 

ChiChi almost smiled at Goten's cute baby talk, but when she saw Gohan on the ground, she said, "Gohan?! What are you doing, you should be studying that new book that I bought for you and answering the questions! And you should know better than to swing on your chair!" 

Gohan stopped laughing and studied his Kaasan's face. She was very pissed off. _Kuso! I'm going to be in trouble for slacking off. _Gohan's smile vanished as he bowed courteously and apologized, "Gomen nasai, Okaasan. I cannot concentrate on my work at the moment." 

ChiChi's icy look remained frozen as she replied, "I do not know why you cannot concentrate, Gohan. You have a very quiet room, and Goten never disturbs you." 

_He did just then. _Gohan slightly smirked at that thought, but cringed when he saw his Kaasan clench her usually gentle hands into fists. 

"Are you humoring me, Gohan?" 

"Iie, Okaasan." 

"Then why did you just smirk?" 

"Because, err, I was thinking about a joke I heard on the radio." 

ChiChi's frown deepened as she said, "That is the lamest excuse ever, Gohan. You don't even have a radio!" 

Goten had been trying to hold in his laughter, but it was exceptionally difficult. He tried to muffle his giggles with his hands, but was fixed with a severe look from his Kaasan. 

"Why are you laughing, Goten?" 

Goten gasped and took a step back, saying, "No reason, Okaasan." 

ChiChi needed no words to make her point, as she growled angrily, her foot stamping in frustration. 

Goten looked at the ground shamefully and replied, "It funny coz you said I never disturb Gohan, but I did." 

ChiChi's eyebrows lowered in thought. _Hmm, it seems that it wasn't Gohan's fault. _She turned towards Gohan and inquired, "Is that true, Gohan?" 

Gohan nodded slightly, a smile spreading across his face. _I don't want Goten to get into trouble, but it wasn't my fault._

ChiChi turned towards Goten, who had a sad look on his face and was staring at the floor in disgrace. It was so cute, she couldn't stay mad at him, "Goten, go outside and play." 

Gohan almost fell to the ground. _Aww, how come Goten gets to go and play while I would have had to do extra homework?_

__

__ChiChi looked at her oldest son and smiled at the look on his face. _Just like Goku. _ChiChi's eyes twitched at the thought of Goku, but she knew that her son didn't want her to be upset. She drew a list from her pocket and said to Gohan, "Since you say that you cannot concentrate, I see no point in you doing any school work. Please go to the city and buy these things for me." 

As Gohan was handed the list, he looked at it curiously. There were at least a hundred items on this list! Still gazing at the list, he asked, "I thought that you would want to go and buy these yourself, Okaasan." 

"I would, but I think that you deserve some fresh air from all of that studying that you have been doing for the past few weeks. Please be back before dinner." 

Gohan nodded and said, "Hai, Kaasan. Ja ne!" 

ChiChi nodded in response. 

Gohan tucked the list into the pocket of his black pants and leapt through the window. His silver ki appeared around him, but he was stopped in midair. 

"Gohan! You should know better than to go through the window!" ChiChi said, although she was not angry. 

Gohan looked over his shoulder at his Kaasan and stated, "Gomen, Okaasan! I forgot!" 

ChiChi giggled and waved at her son. Gohan then flew up into the sky. 

* * *

Bodu knew that he would have to take on the shape of one of Chikyuu's creatures so that he could get to his target. 

As soon as he had landed on the planet, a sense of awe had overtaken his mind. Even though Bodu's race was not a peaceful one, he was quite captivated to be on Chikyuu-sei. It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen; the glimmering streams that looked like they were filled with millions of sapphires, the tall trees were filled with leaves of many different shades of green and the sky was a beautiful, light blue. 

Bodu had only seen his home planet once, when he was a few hours old. It had been ugly, lakes were filled with blood-red water, the sky was always a murky brown, and there was no grass, just black dirt. Bodu had been glad to leave his planet because he absolutely hated it. All of his kind had hated it. The only time they returned was when they were five hundred years old, so that they could lay some eggs. 

Bodu's race were the Cehang-jins. They were born as creatures that resembled mosquitoes, and needed no air to breathe. So, as soon as they could, the newborn Cehang-jins would leave their planet for the closest planet they could find, then they would take on the form of another creature so that they would be stronger. 

Like mosquitoes, Cehang-jins would feast on a victim's blood so that they could determine its DNA pattern. The situation usually left the victim unconscious and paralyzed for a whole week, although most Cehang-jins would kill their victim as soon as they were finished with it. After the Cehang-jins had left their natural form, they only had to touch another creature to acquire its DNA pattern. Cehang-jins could only change into the form of the most recent creature they had touched. They could not change into a form that they had used long ago, unless they touched that same victim again. 

The Cehang-jins were a superior race, because if they left their victim alive, they could always determine where it was or what it was thinking. They could also use the creature's strengths and abilities, and had the victim's instincts as well as their own. 

All Cehang-jins that returned to Cehang-sei to lay eggs would revert back to their natural state. After the eggs had been layed, the Cehang-jin would leave their planet and would also have to find a new victim. 

Cehang-jin lived for five thousand years, being one of the oldest living races in the universe. 

Despite all their attributes, the Cehang-jin had one weakness. The Saiya-jin. The Saiya-jin could somehow know that one was a Cehang-jin by just looking at them, it was one of the Saiya-jins' instincts. It was said that ever since they had first existed, that the Saiya-jin and Cehang-jin had been mortal enemies. No one knew how or why they hated each other so much, but everyone knew that they loathed each other's blood. 

Bodu scowled as he thought about the Saiya-jins. They were the ones who had killed all of the Cehang-jin, except for him. Bodu had managed to fool them by taking on the form of a Saiya-jin. Even though they would give him odd looks as he went by, the Saiya-jin showed no signs of knowing that he was a Cehang-jin. It seemed that they could not tell if a Cehang-jin had taken on the shape of their own kind, and that had been a major blessing for Bodu. 

Bodu eventually learnt several years later, that Vegeta-sei had been destroyed. He had been overjoyed when he heard this news, and wanted to find who had caused such a wonderful thing to happen. He had been happy, and at peace, for a while. 

But his peace had been shattered when news began to spread throughout the universe, that Lord Freeza, the universe's most evil and powerful being, had been defeated by a mere Saiya-jin. 

Bodu then traveled to many planets, learning more about the Saiya-jin along the way. His journey eventually directed him to Chikyuu-sei, where a few Saiya-jins supposedly lived. 

And now he was here, Chikyuu-sei. Already, Bodu's Cehang-jin instincts had told him that there were at least two Saiya-jins living on the planet. He licked his lips as if he were about to enjoy a fabulous feast. He would finally have his and all of the Cehang-jin's revenge against the Saiya-jin. 

* * *

A boy who was currently juusan-sai, was walking along the woods. He had light brown, spiky hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing country-style clothes, because that was where he lived. 

The boy whose name was named Revote, lived on a farm with his grandparents. His parents had died when he was very young, so he never had really known them. 

Revote usually became bored working on the farm, and would sneak out of the property for a walk in the woods. 

It was one of those days when he had become remarkably bored. Country life just didn't seem right for the teenager. 

Revote then heard a twig snap behind him. He turned cautiously around, even though he knew that he didn't really have anything to defend himself with. His serious expression turned to one of frustration, as he saw a small fawn standing behind him. 

Revote bent down to touch the young fawn, who seemed surprisingly tame, and laughed, "Gees, to think that I was so startled by such a little fawn!" Revote then began to stroke the fawn's head, it's soft fur feeling like silk. 

_Hmm Deer are usually never this placid, especially their fawns. I wonder why this little guy is_

__

__Revote's curious mind began to slow down, as he felt extreme fatigue taking over his body. He tried to pull his hand away from the fawn, but somehow his hand had been locked into place. 

Revote's heavy eyes began to close as the fawn suddenly bounded away. He could not stay awake, however, and fell to the ground fast asleep. 

* * *

Bodu paused at a nearby lake. Its glistening waters were enticing to his senses, and he couldn't help himself when he began to drink thirstily. As Bodu finished drinking, he pounded his hoof on the ground. _Aargh, this stupid creature's instincts keep on taking control over my mind! Maybe if I change into that, err what did they call it? Oh yeah, 'human', then maybe I will be able to control myself more easily._

Bodu closed his eyes and began to concentrate. His brown fur began to glow a luminous white as his body began to change. He could feel it as his bones shifted and changed shape and his two front legs began to shorten as they turned into arms. 

Bodu continued to focus as the last of his deer features turned into the features of a human boy. 

Bodu stretched his arms and legs, trying to feel what this form's capabilities were. His eyes twitched as he came to a conclusion._ These humans don't seem to be able to do much when it comes to fighting. That other boy didn't even know how to fly! It's so easy! Are all humans so stupid? Oh well, I should try to find one of those Saiya-jins._

__

__Bodu smirked as he rose into the air. Even though the humans did not know how to fly, Bodu could control their bodies to do so easily. Nearly all the creatures he had ever changed into had hidden abilities that they did not know about, but Bodu could use those hidden abilities with ease. 

His Cehang-jin instincts told him that a Saiya-jin was close by, so he flew off into that direction. 

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first _long_ chapter! I was even kind enough to end it without a cliffhanger! Please review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, juusan is thirteen. Later! 


	2. TUX02

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 2**

****

****Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ, though it would be nice 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys really inspire me! 

* * *

Gohan stepped out of the Main Mall holding many paper bags. As he was walking down the many white steps, he stumbled and almost dropped all of his six hours worth of shopping. He was able to regain his composure though. 

The demi Saiya-jin sighed in relief, glad that he had not dropped all of those bags. _Aww, why did Kaasan have to send me to do all of this shopping? I'd rather be studying than carrying all of these bags! Now, how am I meant to get home?_

__

__Gohan looked around himself, then sighed again when he saw all the people and cars lining the streets. _I suppose I'll just have to walk home. Even if there weren't many people around here, which would be very peculiar, I wouldn't be able to fly carrying all of these bags._

__

__Gohan started off in the direction of his home. He knew that it would take a long time for him to walk out of the city without seeming odd. But then when he was in the forest again, he could go as fast as he pleased. 

* * *

Bodu landed in the forest a couple of metres away from the city. Even though he had been in this body for less than a whole day, he had learnt that it would be very strange for him to fly into the city. He would draw too much attention to himself, and then his mission might fail. He couldn't take that chance. 

Bodu closed his eyes and dove into his mind, swimming past all the different thoughts and instincts until he found his Cehang-jin instincts. They knew that the Saiya-jin was advancing slowly, and that it was heading in their direction. 

Bodu reopened his eyes and grinned. Soon, he would have his revenge against the Saiya-jins! He would just have to wait for the stupid monkey to come to him, then he would make his move. 

* * *

Something clicked in Gohan's mind. He stopped in half stride, only a mile away from the edge of the city. Deep inside his mind, something was telling him that an enemy was up ahead. 

His eyebrows knitted, his face turning into an emotionless mask. Something was definitely up ahead. It did not have a strong ki, whatever it was. But it seemed to scream, "I'm evil and I'm strong! Come closer if you dare!" 

The boy took a small step back, wondering if he should go home another way. But another part of his mind shouted at him, "You're the son of Goku, Son Gohan! You can't be scared of something that feels so weak!" 

Gohan squinted his eyes, pondering on which side to agree with. His hands were trembling, not with fear, but because he was trying to keep in control of himself. He hated it when his mind started to argue, it was a bothersome disturbance. 

In the end, the accusing voice inside his head won, causing the other voice to slink away in shame. 

Tightening his grip on the bags, Gohan continued forward. 

* * *

Bodu was on the ground, his back leaning against a tall tree. He had known that the Saiya-jin was moving at a slow pace, but he didn't think that it would take _this_ long for the boy to get here. 

The impostor who had taken on the form of a teenager, had decided to sit down an hour ago. He had not been aware of much around him, until he felt the Saiya-jin stop walking. The Cehang-jin had panicked, worrying that the Saiya-jin had sensed him and that it was going to choose a different course. But he had been alleviated as his instincts informed him that the Saiya-jin was resuming on towards him, and that he would be here in a few minutes. 

Bodu then pretended to fall asleep, so it wouldn't make him look so conspicuous just sitting out here on the outside edges of the city. 

He continued to feel the Saiya-jin's power as it drew nearer, yet keeping at a steady pace. 

He thought that he was going to go mad from waiting, until he heard a soft voice ask, "Konichiwa. Why are you sleeping out here in the woods?" 

The Cehang-jin's eyes twitched as he contemplated the Saiya-jin's question. _Hmm? Why is this Saiya-jin being so polite? Normally they are always rude to others that are not of their own kind. _

__

__Bodu then realized that the Saiya-jin was waiting for an answer, so, keeping his eyes closed, he answered as solicitously as possible, "I'm sleeping here because it is so peaceful. I hate the city." He was surprised by the softness of this Chikyuusei-jin's voice. He hadn't spoken at all while being in this form, and hearing its voice for the first time was surprising to him. 

The Saiya-jin seemed to put some items down on the ground, and answered with a laugh, "Well, if you hate the city so much, why are you so close to it? I mean, wouldn't it be better to sleep deeper into the woods?" 

The Cehang-jin scowled in frustration. Why did he have to say something so stupid? He half-opened his eyes, expecting to see the Saiya-jin's mad face because he had scowled at it. But instead, he saw a soft, puzzled face. 

Bodu opened his eyes fully and studied the person standing before him. It was a young boy, supposedly around the same age as the boy he had taken on the form of. This boy had wild, black hair that stuck out in strange angles. His eyes were a dark ebony, the sunlight reflecting on it, showing the boy's amusement. He was wearing a strange white, long-sleeved shirt with black slacks and small, black shoes. The odd thing about this boy was that he didn't seem mad at all that Bodu had glared at him, he actually seemed confused. Bodu avoided the boy's gaze and stared at the ground. _Why have my instincts let me down? This is no Saiya-jin, it's just a scant, human boy._

He remembered again that the boy was waiting for an answer, and he retorted, "I'm waiting for my sister. She went shopping with her friends." Amazed at himself for coming up with such a good excuse, Bodu couldn't help but smile. 

The boy continued to look at Bodu, his eyes showing obvious signs of curiosity. 

Bodu closed his eyes for a moment, and tried to find out what his instincts told him about this boy. He then reopened his deep, brown eyes, much more confused than before. _My instincts still say that he is a Saiya-jin. But how can that be? Saiya-jins have tails and are arrogant, but this boy is more like a human. Maybe if I heighten my ki just slightly, he might show signs of being a Saiya-jin._

__

__Bodu raised his ki slightly, he didn't want the boy to suddenly pounce on him if he was indeed a Saiya-jin. 

The boy's eyes narrowed, and his smile turning into a serious frown_._

__

__Bodu smiled and asked, trying to sound concerned, "What's wrong?" 

The boy ignored his question and continued to stare at Bodu, as if he were looking through his body. 

Bodu shivered. That was always what happened when a Saiya-jin had figured out that he was a Cehang-jin. He trembled, not really of fear, but of excitement. _He is a Saiya-jin! I'm sure of it! Even if he's not one, he might still be useful to me._

__

__Bodu stood up, and walked over to the Saiya-jin. He relied on the human's instincts to show him what to do, so he put his hand on the Saiya-jin's shoulder and asked again, "What's wrong? Are you OK?" 

Suddenly, the Saiya-jin's tense body began to relax. His eyes began to close, as he tried to fight against his fatigue. Bodu laughed evilly as he stepped back from the Saiya-jin, who fell down onto the ground in a deep sleep. _He will be like this for a whole week! Oh, the joy of being a Cehang-jin!_

__

__Bodu then began to transform, his brown hair and eyes turning a midnight black, his clothes changing into those of the Saiya-jin. 

When the transformation was complete, Bodu couldn't begin to interpret this form's power. It was incredible! The power that surged through his body, gave Bodu a sense of immortality, nobody could defeat him. 

Then, the Saiya-jin's last thoughts flashed in his mind. __

__

_This boy radiates evil ki, I can feel it. Even though his ki is weak, something in the back of my mind keeps on warning me that he is not what he seems. I better be careful, or_

__

__The thought clicked off and disappeared as if it were never there. Bodu grinned, then looked down at the bags the Saiya-jin had put down on the ground. There were at least twenty of them, he couldn't understand what the Saiya-jin would want with so many bags. 

_I should just leave those bags here, who cares about them? But then Something tells me that this Saiya-jin was taking these bags home to his Kaasan. Hmm, maybe I should have some fun before I wipe out the last of the Saiya-jins!_

__

__Bodu scooped the bags up into his arms, and flew off in the direction the Saiya-jin had been traveling. Even though Bodu didn't know where the Saiya-jin was going, his body did. 

The Cehang-jin happily thought about what he could do until the Saiya-jin woke up. He didn't notice the items that fell from the bags he was carrying 

* * *

__

__

__ChiChi hanged up the last item of clothing. The wind whispered around her, blowing the tall limbs of the trees. 

She looked straight ahead of her, and reflected. _That's strange, it wasn't windy just a moment ago._

__

__Something suddenly landed on the ground behind her. ChiChi jumped, and almost screamed, but covered her mouth with her trembling hands. She turned to face the enemy, but came face to face with Gohan. 

She lowered her eyebrows in anger, taking her hands away from her face. They were no longer trembling with fear, but with anger. "Why did you sneak up on me like that, Gohan?! You know that it frightens me to death!" 

Gohan laid twenty grocery bags on the ground, looked up into his Kaasan's eyes and said without any sign of remorse, "Gomen." 

ChiChi's anger started to drain from her body, and spilled onto the grass. _Nani?! Gohan is always so regretful when he apologizes to me, but now it's like he doesn't care at all!_

__

__Gohan then said while staring at the ground, "Here is your shopping. Can I go inside?" 

The droplets of anger bounced back onto ChiChi's skin, and dissolved into her body. She clenched her fists and shouted, "How dare you be so rude! What is wrong with you?!" 

Gohan looked into his Kaasan's fiery eyes and answered back, "Nothing is wrong! Now shut up and let me go inside!" 

ChiChi's voice wilted away as she was left speechless. 

Her son walked passed her quickly, his body brushing against hers as if he had meant to do that purposefully. He walked into the house and slammed the door behind him, causing the singing birds to stop their beautiful melody. 

She stared at the front door of the house, still shaking from Gohan's onslaught. _Where is my son? He's been stolen from me by some evil villains! That wasn't my little Gohan-chan that talked to me. What happened to him?_

__

__Lost in her own thoughts, ChiChi crouched to inspect the bags, only to find about five items left in only one bag. Normally, she would have stormed back into the house to ask her son what was the meaning of this. But today, she felt as helpless as an ordinary stone. 

_Where is my precious Gohan-chan?_

__

* * *

__

Goten had seen the whole event from his bedroom window. Tears started to trickle down his face as he heard his Niisan slam the door behind him. _What wrong wit Gohan? He never act this way before. _

__

__Goten climbed down from the windowsill and ran out into the hallway, almost colliding into his Niisan. 

Gohan growled in annoyance and yelled, "Get out of my way Goten!" 

Goten sniffed, a large frown on his face. He was too scared to move, like a rabbit that had been cornered by a fox. 

Gohan then repeated angrily, "I said get out of my way, Goten!" 

Goten shook his head slightly, and trembled in response. _I have to get Gohan back. This person not my Niichan!_

__

__Before he could comprehend the movement, Goten was smacked out of the way into the bathroom. Crimson blood began to trickle from his mouth, as he stared at Gohan in disbelief. 

Gohan shot him a death glare, and whispered evilly, "If you tell Kaasan, I'll kill you!" 

Goten nodded. The coppery taste of blood filled Goten's mouth, but he didn't dare to spit it out. As soon as his Niisan had walked away, Goten ran over to the basin and coughed out the blood. He didn't care if Gohan heard him, it tasted too awful. As he was sure that he had ridded himself of the nasty-tasting blood, Goten turned on the tap and let the water drain his blood away. 

_Niichan gone. Where is he?_

__

* * *

__

Bodu followed the Saiya-jin's senses and walked into what was to be his bedroom. He looked around, inspecting the layout. A table sat at the window, with books and pencils scattered over it. A bed sat at one wall, while a bookshelf filled with books sat at another. 

The Cehang-jin wondered why a Saiya-jin would need so many books. He still had to find out about this body. 

Bodu simpered, and sat down on the bed. _At least this Saiya-jin is strong, however. Oh, how delightful it is to torment his own family! His Kaasan doesn't seem to be a Saiya-jin, in fact, she seems more human. His Niisan however, he is a Saiya-jin. I wonder where their Tousan is? Maybe he's a hybrid, half Chikyuusei-jin half Saiya-jin. That would explain why he was so polite. Well, at least I can torment his stupid demi Saiya-jin Niisan until he wakes up!_

__

__Then, as if all of his energy had flown away, Bodu lay down and fell asleep, evil dreams enchanting his mind. 

* * *

Err, stupid Bodu! I really hate him, even though I created him! He's a good for nothing SOB! OK, I have to calm down. Please review if you are brave enough to get around crazy old me! 


	3. TUX03

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ, although it would be nice 

Hi everyone and thanks for reviewing! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, it's just that I had didn't have any time! This chapter is a little shorter than usual, because I didn't want to wait another night to post it! I promise that I will try to update sooner from now on. Also, special thanks to VegetaGokuLover, you always review every time I upload a new chapter. Arigatou! 

* * *

After hearing her older son's shouting, ChiChi had rushed into the house. She knew that he had been shouting at Goten, and all of a sudden it had stopped. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she ran into the house. _I hope Goten is all right. If Gohan killed him, I would never be able to forgive myself for not being there to save Goten._

The anxious Kaasan looked in every room of the house, not including Gohan's, until she checked the bathroom. There was Goten, sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, whimpering. Goten was hardly ever unhappy, he was usually as cheerful as a puppy. But now, he was prominently upset. 

ChiChi gasped as she saw Goten crying on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. She ran to comfort him, her arms embracing him as he cried into her shoulder. ChiChi frowned, and almost broke into tears herself. But she knew that she had to be strong so that Goten wouldn't be discouraged. 

Still sobbing into his Kaasan's shoulder, Goten muffled, "What wrong wit Gohan, Okaasan? He never this mean!" 

Not knowing anything else to say, ChiChi replied having to hold back her tears, "I don't know, Goten-chan. He was his normal, joyful self this morning." 

Goten raised his head to look into his Kaasan's eyes, to see if she was still the strong Kaasan that he had known in his short life. More tears appeared in his eyes, however, as he saw tears in his own Kaasan's eyes. _Kaasan sad as well. That can't be good._

ChiChi gasped again as she saw the blood trickling from Goten's mouth. _Gohan attacked Goten! Why would he do such a terrible thing? He's never acted this way before! Even after Goku died, he was never this violent!_

Goten saw the horrified look on his Kaasan's face, and said before he could think, "I saw Gohan shout at you, so I went to see him. He said to get out of his way, but I didn't. Gohan hit me. Then he went to his room. He there now." 

The little half Saiya-jin then widened his eyes and covered his mouth, as if it would cause his Kaasan to forget what he had said. He had forgotten about his Niisan's warning. 

_If you tell Kaasan, I'll kill you!_

ChiChi's tears disappeared and she asked almost sternly, "What did he say to you, Goten?" 

Goten took his hands away from his mouth, and stared at the ground. He knew that his Niisan would probably kill him, but he just couldn't lie to his Kaasan like this. Goten's eyes quivered as he replied, "He said if I told you, he kill me." 

ChiChi froze at what her son had said. _Gohan said that to his own Totochan? Oh Kami, something has happened to him! I do not know what it is, but I have to take Goten with me and go as far away from here as I can. _"Goten, we have to leave, now! Gohan is not safe to be around at the moment!" 

She was frightened when Goten looked up at her. His face had lost all hope, all determination. It didn't even look like he was alive any more. His voice was hardly a whisper as he said, "We can't leave. Gohan will know." 

The young boy expected his Kaasan to fall to the ground, crying hopelessly. But instead, his reason had made her look more intent on achieving her goal. 

Standing up, ChiChi responded almost just as silently as Goten, no emotion in her voice, "I will have to take that chance, Goten. I do not want to lose you." 

ChiChi then walked out of the bathroom, heading in the direction of Gohan's bedroom. Goten made a move to follow her, but she put out her arm to block his way. Quietly, ChiChi prowled towards her older son's bedroom. She ducked her head in for a second, just to see where he was and what he was doing. She almost started to cry with joy, but remained firm. 

Creeping back towards Goten, she murmured, "He is asleep. We should go now before he wakes up." 

Her son nodded in understanding, as she led him out of the house, being quiet so that Gohan would not wake up. They continued to walk, passing the bamboo that grew at the front of their home. 

Goten tugged on his Kaasan's dress and asked, "Where we going, Okaasan?" 

Looking straight ahead, ChiChi explained, "We will walk until we reach Grove Town, which should be far enough away from Gohan. Then I'll call Bulma and have her come and pick us up." 

"What if Gohan finds us? What we do?" 

Still looking towards the horizon, ChiChi declared, "I am hoping that he won't." 

Goten looked back down at the ground, and fought back some threatening tears that were appearing in his eyes. _How Kaasan be so calm? _

ChiChi looked at Goten from the corner of her eyes, and smiled. _I have to be brave, for Goten's sake. _Looking back over her shoulder, ChiChi sniffed, as one, glistening tear fell to the ground. _Whatever evil spirit has taken my Gohan-chan away from me, please bring him back. We miss him._

* * *

Bodu suddenly woke up, his whole body covered in sweat. He did not know what had caused him to awaken, maybe some stupid nightmare. 

No, it wasn't a nightmare, Cehang-jins never got nightmares. _Kuso, I'm starting to think like that stupid half Saiya-jin! Nightmares indeed!_

It had not been a nightmare, but Bodu just had a bad feeling. For some reason, something seemed out of place, but the Cehang-jin did not know what it was. 

Lazily turning to look at the clock on the wall, Bodu jumped. All weariness left his mind as he rubbed his eyes, not wanting to believe what the clock showed. 

He peered at the clock from between his hands, but it was true. 

In his small amount of time of being on the planet Chikyuu, Bodu had learnt a lot about the inhabitant's culture, and how things worked. 

One of the important facts he had learnt about was time. Time had been of no importance to Bodu before, he had normally just tried to get things done as quickly as possible. 

But here, time was a very important thing. Perhaps it was because the earthlings did not live for very long. Bodu did not know. But when he had been in the form of the other boy with the brown hair, he had learnt that it had been the twelfth of September that day. The clock now said that it was the fourteenth of September. 

The Cehang-jin just wanted to lie down, to hide himself away from the world. Then his Cehang-jin instincts took control again, and he slapped himself. _I'm acting like a stupid bozu! I must have been more impoverished than I thought. Aargh, I have to find that gaki's Kaasan and Niisan before they get away, unless they already have!_

He tossed the sheets onto the wooden floor, and jumped out of bed, ready to look for his 'Kaasan' and 'Niisan'. Then he looked down at his hands, baffled. _Wait, I still have four more days to toy around with that baka's life! That is more than enough time!_

Bodu smiled happily as the Saiya-jin's instincts showed him a place that he could go. His mind laughed with glee at the thought. _I don't think the Saiya-jin's friends will like him acting aggressive towards them!_

* * *

"Are you sure that it was Gohan? It might have been some sort of alien, " Bulma asked. She was driving one of her capsule cars, with ChiChi and Goten sitting in the back. She knew very well that it could have been an alien, even that frog 

"Iie, I don't think that it was an alien. His voice sounded so much like Gohan's, yet at the same time, it didn't. I just don't know what to do! He will find us soon, and will probably kill us for fleeing from him!" ChiChi cried. She was almost to the brink of tears, but snapped out of it when Goten shuffled a bit. _I have to be brave for Goten_

Bulma sighed unhappily. She had thought that everything would be peaceful once again, now that Cell was gone. But evil seemed to be wrapping its cruel arms around Chikyuu once again. 

* * *

Bodu was having the time of his life, he didn't know it could be so fun! He was twirling and doing somersaults in the air as he flew above a vast ocean, it's salty water spraying onto his face and drenching his clothes. He was laughing also, laughing with great joy. _This form is so fast and young! It is the perfect body! I didn't know a Saiya-jin could be so strong!_

At that thought, the Cehang-jin beamed happily. He knew that although he already knew that this Saiya-jin was strong, he had not yet learnt its full competence. It took a few weeks for a Cehang-jin to know everything about its form, but Bodu was enjoying every second of it. 

He had learnt so far that the boy was veraciously half Saiya-jin and half human. His name was Gohan, and he lived with his Kaasan, ChiChi, and his Totochan, Goten. He had started fighting from a fairly young age, and had been through many fights. He had won his last, major battle a year ago, and was said to be the strongest in the universe. 

But at the same time, Bodu had learnt that even though he had started fighting from a young age, that he despised it, and usually liked to live life amicably. 

The deepest secret about this boy was that even though he had won his last battle, at the same time he had been defeated. 

Bodu didn't quite understand that notion. He had only found a few clues pointing to the treasure that was buried deep in this Saiya-jin's sea of thoughts. It would take a while to uncover it. 

The Cehang-jin had been so deeply enveloped with his own thoughts, that he had almost flown right over his destination. 

He only actualised that he had reached his target because of a voice shouting, "Gohan! What are you doing flying over my house like that, are you blind or something?!" 

* * *

Hehe! Back to the good old cliffhangers! Gaki means brat and bozu means kid, just in case you didn't know. Please review! 


	4. TUX04

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 4**

****

****Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I wouldn't be able to update my stories if it weren't for you! 

As I always say, I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from writing this fic. I do own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. 

* * *

Bodu smirked as he saw the inferior person standing below him, shouting angrily. He had learnt that this feeble, old man was Kamesennin, a talented master of the martial arts. The ancient man was supposed to be over two hundred years old, and he had been the first person to train Son Gohan's Tousan. 

Kamesennin waved his staff at Bodu and shouted again, "Gohan! Don't be so rude, answer me!" 

_Great! Another fly that I can catch in my web! _Bodu's smirk widened at the thought, as he remembered his dreams of what he would do to Gohan's friends. Nobody would want to know Gohan once he was finally awake, and then Bodu would kill him and enslave Chikyuu-sei. 

A different voice then shouted from inside the house, "Kamesennin? What's going on out there?" The man who owned the voice came out of the house. He was bald and seemed to have small dots on his forehead. He wasn't very tall, being shorter than Bodu at the moment, and he wore an orange gi. 

_Ah, so that must be Kuririn! Well, this will be more fun than I thought!_

__

__Kuririn looked up at Bodu, whom he saw as one of his best friends, Son Gohan. He grinned happily and said cheerfully, "Oh, Gohan! So you were the one who caused that tidal wave! What are you doing out here?"__

__Kamesennin glared at Kuririn and shouted, "Why are you being so cheerful? Gohan almost ruined my magazines!" 

Eyeing the old man, a wonderful idea popped into Bodu's mind. _I will act polite for a while, so that they don't suspect that I am not Gohan. Then when they least expect it, I will attack!_

__

__Answering Kamesennin's question, Bodu said as innocently as he could, "Gomen nasai, Kamesennin. I just wanted to visit you and Kuririn-san!" 

Kamesennin scowled slightly, but then gave in, "Oh, all right Gohan, I accept your apology. Please come inside!" 

* * *

__

__

__Night had fallen over Chikyuu, its brilliant stars twinkling brightly. Kamesennin and Kuririn had fallen asleep, allowing 'Gohan' to stay for the night. Kuririn had been a little suspicious that ChiChi would let Gohan come to their house, and then let him stay the night. It had not seemed right. But he had forgotten his speculations and had given in to sleep. 

Juuhachigou was away on a shopping spree, and Oolong was staying with Yamucha and Puiaru, so it was just Kamesennin, Kuririn, Umigame and 'Gohan' staying at the house. 

Bodu had been polite and honorable the whole day, it was almost enough to make him vomit. Cehang-jins always had a hard time trying to be courteous to others, and Bodu was no exception. 

He waited for a few minutes after Kamesennin and Kuririn had fallen asleep, before getting up to start his torment. He went to the front door and opened it, letting a cool breeze flow into the house. Waiting for a moment, 'Gohan' then slammed the door shut. 

Kuririn sighed and got out of bed, going over to the front door to see what had caused the noise. All he saw was Gohan standing by the door, so he asked sleepily, "What's wrong Gohan? Aren't you tired?" 

Gohan looked back at him and glared, before saying aggressively, "Iie, I'm not tired. Why the hell do you ask?" 

__

__Kuririn was quite taken aback by Gohan's offensive reply, and he then asked, "Why are you so angry?" 

Gohan started to walk over to Kuririn with a furious scowl on his face. Kuririn shivered, he didn't like it when someone looked at him like that. It usually meant that he was in for a fight. 

Gohan stopped just in front of Kuririn and shouted, "Why the fuck do you want to know you stupid yaro?!"__

__

__Kamesennin had been awakened by Gohan's shouting, and came out of his room asking, "What's all of this noise about? Don't either of you know that I need sleep?"__

__

__Gohan glared at the hermit and shouted, "Shut the fuck up! Go back to sleep, old man!" 

Kuririn couldn't understand why Gohan would act in such a way. Nothing serious had happened lately that he knew about. Almost pleadingly, he asked, "Gohan, please. Why are you acting this way?" 

The boy smirked at Kuririn's question and replied quietly, "Because I've now learnt that I don't need anyone to look after me. I am the strongest in the universe, and I can be its ruler!" 

Kuririn started to tremble. The boy that stood before him did not seem to be the Gohan that he knew so well. But at the same time, Kuririn knew that it was definitely Gohan who stood before him. Knowing that he, Kamesennin and Umigame had to leave, he ran over to his old master and whispered urgently in his ear, "We have to leave now, Kamesennin. Something is wrong with Gohan at the moment." 

Kamesennin did not could not fathom why Gohan was acting that way either. He had been OK before Keeping one eye on Gohan, Kamesennin whispered back to his student, "But he was all right before. What happened to him?" 

"I don't know. But we have to leave now before he does something to us, he is much more powerful." 

Gohan then asked arrogantly, "Is something wrong? I hope I didn't hurt your feelings!" 

Kuririn grabbed Kamesennin and ran out of the house. Umigame was awake on the shoreline, looking very confused. As soon as he saw Kuririn and Kamesennin, however, he nodded and swam away into the sea. 

Kuririn was about to fly away, when a sudden pain crept up his spine. He let go of his master and fell to the ground, wincing in agony, unable to move. 

Kamesennin turned around and crouched into his fighting stance, knowing that the odds were against him for winning this fight. Gohan was not standing there any more. The hermit tried to sense the young boy's ki, but was suddenly kicked in the face, causing him to fly out over the dark ocean, before falling into its cold waters. 

Bodu reappeared in the sky, beaming at his harmless victims before shouting, "Do not be kind to me any longer! I will only reward it with pain!" He then enveloped himself in silver ki and flew away, leaving Kuririn and Kamesennin alone. 

* * *

The sun was starting to rise, spreading its beautiful orange splendor over Chikyuu. A young boy lay unconscious on the ground in a forest. He slowly began to stir, his face flinching slightly. The boy opened his eyes and was met with a little sparrow standing only inches away from his face. Startled, the boy sat up on his knees in fright, causing the sparrow to fly away in alarm. He contemplated his surroundings, and was even more shocked. 

_What am I doing out here in the forest?_

__

__He stood up, but almost fell because his legs were still unawake. Crouching on his bent knees, the boy asked aloud, "What am I doing here?" He was surprised by how hoarse his voice sounded, it was like he had not talked in years. 

Suddenly, thoughts rushed back into his mind. How he had been shopping for his Kaasan and carrying many bags. How he had sensed the evil ki. How he had found the teenager sleeping in the forest. Then how the teenager had walked up to him and 

The thought was lost. Gohan couldn't seem to remember anything after that boy had walked up to him. But why had he fallen asleep, and how long had he been asleep for? Why did that boy just leave him here? 

There were so many problems and questions swirling around in Gohan's mind that he began to feel dizzy and vertiginous. He stumbled and almost fell again before regaining his composure. 

_Wait, I was shopping for Kaasan _Gohan looked around himself, but found no bags. Someone had taken them, probably that boy. 

Gohan was too confused to be angry at the moment, however. He had to get back home and find out how long he had been gone for. Summoning what little ki he had, the demi Saiya-jin slowly began to fly home. 

* * *

Bodu stopped in mid flight, as new thoughts started to rush through his mind. The thoughts were not his own, so that must mean 

The Cehang-jin's dark eyes widened in panic as he realized the situation. _Nani?! Why is that stupid Saiya-jin awake already? It's only been four days _

__

__Bodu stared down at the sea, wondering about why Gohan would awaken so soon. He then came to a conclusion, although it was not gratifying. _I have never encountered someone as strong as this Saiya-jin before. Maybe that is why he has already regained consciousness, because he can resist the effects of my technique. _

__

__His worried frown then started to rise into one of his evil smirks. _But at least now I can fully find out my capabilities against someone who does not fall when I touch them! _

__

__Deciding to meditate, which was a common exercise for any Cehang-jin, Bodu crossed his legs and hovered above the ocean, focusing on the battle ahead. 

* * *

__

__

__As Gohan was on his way home to find some answers to his issues, he saw the same boy that had taken his bags walking around chaotically in a circle. He growled as he saw the boy, just the sight of him made the half Saiya-jin want to punish him heartlessly. 

With a sudden burst of ki, Gohan flew down landing in front of the boy, not caring that he should not show that he knew how to fly in front of other people. He glared irately and asked, his voice dangerously low, "What did you do to me?" 

The boy looked at Gohan in surprise and asked, "What the hell are you talking about? I've never seen you before!" 

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he stamped on the ground, causing a small crater. He then sneered in his still quiet voice, "I am in no mood to be polite at the moment, so you better answer me!" 

* * *

__

__

__Cliffhanger! * Laughs evilly * I love doing that! Anyway, I know that Gohan really has only been unconscious for about 3-4 days, but I skipped a few things. Let's just say that Bodu has been tormenting more innocent people. 


	5. TUX05

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 5**

****

****I'm sorry it took me so long to update! It's just that I didn't really have much time to write for about three days after I uploaded Chapter 4. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also, I'd like to say that criticism is welcome. I'd like to know what I need to improve on, so please, fell free to criticise! 

As I always say, I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from writing this fic. I do own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. 

* * *

The teenager stepped away from the boy who had appeared out of no where, his hands shaking by his side. His chestnut eyes flashed as replied angrily, "I told you, I have never seen you before! Stop accusing me like this! Tell me what happened, and maybe I will be able to help you." 

Gohan finally decided that the boy was telling the truth. He relaxed his tense muscles and began to explain, hoping that the boy would not think that he was mad, "Well, I was taking home some shopping for my Okaasan. I reached the forest by the edge of the city, and saw you sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. I thought it was quite amusing you said that you hated the city, yet you were so close to it. Suddenly, something did not seem right. You started walking up to me, like you were concerned. I did not hear what you were saying though because I could not stop thinking about why I felt threatened That is all I could remember before waking up here." 

The teenager widened his eyes in astonishment, and said, his voice shaking, "I was taking a walk in the forest before I found this fawn. I pat its head, and then I felt like I was being weakened. I woke up here, and did not know what had happened. Then you appeared out of no where." 

Gohan avoided the teenager's eyes, and thought about what had happened. A strong wind blew over the normally silent forest, causing the tree's brilliant green leaves to shake violently. A sudden sense of desperation filled the half Saiya-jin, a longing to be home. At first he thought that it was just homesickness, but this was more serious. It was that same feeling he got when he knew that something dreadful was going to happen. He had experienced these feelings before, and usually something terrible did end up happening. 

The teenager took a step forward, noticing that the younger boy seemed to be frightened. He had just caught a glimpse of the younger boy's eyes before he had started to stare at the ground, and what he had seen had shocked him. The boy was serious about this. Not just serious as in having to do something, but serious as in having to risk his life if it came to it. 

Gohan looked up at the teenager, his eyes full of regret before saying, his voice so soft that the teenager could hardly hear it, "Gomen nasai, I have to go now." It sounded more like an order then a plea, so the teenager nodded in response. 

Gohan ran off into the woods until he found a suitable place to take off from. He could not risk letting the boy clearly see that he could indeed fly. He took to the skies like a duckling taking to the water for the first time, without hesitation. _I have to get home. Something terrible has happened._

__

* * *

__

As soon as Gohan reached his beloved home, his sense of despair began to rise. No grey smoke spiralled up through the chimney. No shrill voice shouting at Goten. It was just too quiet for Gohan's liking. Knowing that he would be disappointed, Gohan landed on the grass and walked to the house. 

The first peculiar thing that the demi Saiya-jin noticed was that the door was open, and that it did not look like it had been forced open by the bullying wind. As soon as he stepped inside, the boy began to feel even more nervous. The floor seemed to echo as he walked down the cold, lonely hallway. He almost began to panic when he realized that the house was deserted, running into the bathroom to splash his face with water 

Gohan froze as he saw spots of blood on the edge of the basin. He quickly washed his face, knowing that he had to hurry. He ran to his Kaasan's bedroom Empty. 

He then ran to his own bedroom, finding nothing there. But yet, it felt like a stranger had come into his room. 

Not able to cope with all of his stress any longer, Gohan fell to the ground and crouched himself up into a ball, his hands covering his head, trying to hold in his tears. _What is going on?! Kaasan! Goten! Where are you?!_

__

__As Gohan wept, he heard a voice coming from the window, asking, "Gohan?" The voice was not sympathetic at all, it lacked all emotion.   
  
Gohan was even more startled when he looked up, to see Piccolo. Piccolo had a serious scowl on his face as he looked down at his student, not pleased to see him at all. 

More tears began to fill Gohan's eyes as he asked his mentor, "Pi Piccolo! What happened to my Okaasan, and Goten! Where are they?" 

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and said bitterly, "You should know that, Gohan. Don't pull your stupid acts on me!" 

The half Saiya-jin's silver tears began to fall as he cried, "What are you talking about, Piccolo-san?" 

Piccolo unfolded his arms and shouted, "Shut up, Gohan! I do not know what has happened to you, you used to be so pure-hearted. But for the past week, you have been terrorising your own friends and family! Nobody wants you back, gaki." 

Gohan's tender heart shattered at Piccolo's words. How could one of his best friends say that to him?! And he would never attack his friends or family, never. What was going on?! 

Piccolo turned his back on Gohan and flew away, not caring at all. 

The half Saiya-jin could not take it any more, he broke into tears. He was crying so hard that he felt that his heart would burst, although it already felt like that had happened. In his mind, he kept on replaying the same thoughts. _I am a failure! Nobody loves me! I AM A CRYBABY! _Then the horrible voice, the one that had led Gohan to not listening to his Tousan, would shout, _Hai, you are a failure! No one in this world ever loved you, or ever will. It was all just a pathetic act! And you definitely are a crybaby! _

__

__"IIE! IIE, I AM NOT A CRYBABY!" Gohan shouted at himself. All the different sides of him were arguing against the other. His mind, body, spirit, emotions, they were all fighting against each other, leaving Gohan dazed and confused. __

__

__All of a sudden, a different voice shouted at Gohan, yet this one was encouraging. _Go, Gohan. Go fight to protect our peaceful way of living. _

Gohan stood up off of the ground, his face fixed into a determined glare, "Hai, Otousan. I will defeat whoever has disturbed the peace of Chikyuu-sei!" The half Saiya-jin did not know where the voice had come from, probably just an old, cherished memory. But he did know that he had to fix what had happened, and that he had to do it now. 

He opened the door of his closet and collected his fighting gi, one that looked so much like his Tousan's. He stripped off his house clothes and put on the gi, flexing his muscles. 

With a new sense of hope, Gohan took off from his window and flew into the horizon, somehow knowing that it was the direction that he had to take. 

* * *

The glorious sun began to set as the moon appeared to take its place in the sky. Gohan had been searching for any sense of his family and friend's ki, but could not sense them at all. He sighed fretfully, his hope dwindling away from him. 

Suddenly, like the mirage of an oasis in the middle of the desert, Gohan sensed Goten's ki. His little Totochan seemed to be depressed, his normally light-hearted face probably set into a sad frown. But just as suddenly as the sense had appeared, it disappeared again as if it never were. __

__

__Gohan was determined enough to take that chance, and changed his route, flying towards Kami's Palace. 

* * *

__

____

__Vegeta opened his eyes and hissed angrily, "He is on his way here. We will have to face him." 

Bulma looked towards her husband, his expression just a shred more serious than it usually was. Trying to fight the urge to leap into his arms, which she knew irritated him when they were in the presence of others, she asked, "Surely we can try and escape! We can't just stand here and let ourselves be killed!" 

Kuririn, who was looking down from the corners of his eyes, clenched his fist and said, "Iie, we can't. He will catch us, since we don't all know how to fly, and then it would be the end." 

* * *

__

____

__As Gohan landed on the familiar Palace, he was greeted with angry faces. The young boy's heart almost broke again at the sight of them, they seemed so furious. The little glimmer of aspiration in his ebony eyes burned out, as he noticed the situation. _They all hate me. Not one of them trusts me!_

__

__Even Goten, who was still so young and innocent, glared at his Niisan. 

This had been what Gohan had feared and had nightmares about ever since he had been kidnapped for the first time by Raditzu. That everyone would turn against him, and even though he had only lost grace with them once, he would never be able to get back in. 

Unable to speak, Gohan just stared at his old friends, now enemies. 

Dende walked between the crowd, right up to Gohan, so close that the demi Saiya-jin could have killed him right then. His eyes were filled with tears, but he blinked them away and said coldly, "You are not welcome here, Gohan. Leave, now!" 

Still speechless, Gohan stepped back in terror from Dende's cold embrace. What could have corrupted his old friend so much that he would be so cold-hearted? What had demoralised all of his friends and family into what they were now? 

Vegeta also began to advance on Gohan, and sneered, "What's wrong, gaki?! Have you lost your nerve? Don't want to be the 'Ruler of the Universe' any more?" 

Gohan took another step back, his whole body trembling. Vegeta had always been a jerk, but he had never talked to Gohan with so much venom. The only time Gohan had heard him speak like that was towards Freeza and Cell, yet they were lone gone. Knowing that he had to be brave, Gohan answered back, trying not to let his voice shake, "Vegeta-san, what are you talking about? I would never want to 'Rule the Universe,' as you say. That was your ambition so many years ago." 

Vegeta growled, and was about to strike Gohan for trying to be so smart, but he wavered when he realised that he did not stand a chance. 

Tenshinhan also took a step forward and clenched his fist, saying in a low, merciless tone, "Stop trying to act, Gohan! You said that to me just two days ago, how easily could you have forgotten?!" 

Yamucha grumbled impatiently, and shouted, "I don't care any more! I don't care if you are stronger than us, Gohan! We have to take you down!" 

Everyone nodded their heads, and Gohan was shocked when he saw that his Kaasan and Totochan also agreed. 

Then, without warning, Juuhachigou, Kuririn, Vegeta, Piccolo, Kamesennin, Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and even Chiyaosu and Yajirobe, launched forward at Gohan, the only thought in their minds was that Gohan had to be defeated. 

Everyone else ran away to the other side of the palace, knowing that they could not really do anything to help. 

Gohan stood his ground, but not with determination, but with utter fear. He could not hurt his own friends, he just couldn't! 

* * *

Yet another cliffhanger! Hehe, and just when things were starting to become serious! Please review! 


	6. TUX06

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 6**

I re uploaded this chapter because of a dumb mistake (did I do that?! I can't believe it!) Anyway, it's only minor, so don't worry too much about it. It was about Goten's age, he can't be two yet if Gohan is still twelve. So the only real change is where I write 'Ni-sai'. Aargh! Anyway, arigatou to everyone who reviews my stories! Without you, I wouldn't be able to continue! 

As I always say, I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from writing this fic. I do own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. 

* * *

Gohan stood frozen on the spot, not understanding why his friends were attacking him. What had happened to cause them to loathe him so dearly? His Saiya-jin instincts took control over his mind before he had the time to react, his panicking earthling instincts withdrawing into the shadows. 

The half Saiya-jin's eyes narrowed as he crouched down, bending his knees and bringing his elbows in so that they brushed against his ribcage. As Juuhachigou was about to hit him, Gohan sprang off of his legs into the air, flying until he was out of the way of any close range attacks. 

Looking down upon his friends, the winds blowing his spiky dark hair, Gohan shouted, "Please, listen to me! I did not do anything to any of you, I swear! I would never harm you!" 

Everyone standing on the Palace's floors gazed at him, trying to look into his soul. No one knew what to do next, so they stood up straight, pondering the situation. 

Vegeta looked around him as he saw everyone else relaxing. _Bakas! Don't they understand that it is just another one of that gaki's tricks? I will have to attack him on my own, even though he is much stronger! _Baring his teeth, the Saiya-jin rose into the air, stopping when he was at the same level as Gohan. 

Vegeta's deep, serious eyes seemed to glimmer as he smirked, saying in a mocking tone, "Don't start thinking that we have gone soft, gaki. Everyone else down there will soon follow my example and begin to attack you again!" 

Gohan glared at the older Saiya-jin, silently hissing. He clenched his fists tighter, digging his own nails into his skin, before whispering angrily, "I did not to anything! Why are you all against me?!" 

Vegeta's smirk widened as he crossed his arms, showing obvious arrogance. He snickered at Gohan's response, before replying, "When will you learn that you cannot fool me, son of Kakarotto?! I will never fall for your stupid tricks!" 

Suddenly, Vegeta shot towards Gohan and punched him on the side of his jaw, sending him speeding out over the palace. The demi Saiya-jin had not expected such an attack, and therefore had not had the time to evade it. 

Trying to upright himself, he bent his knees and kicked his feet out. He slowly began to lose his momentum, and just as he was about to stand upright, Vegeta drove his elbow into Gohan's stomach. 

Gohan's eyes widened as the air in his lungs left his body, coughing as he tried to breathe. His sides began to ache as he tried to inhale some of the air that his body craved for, yet was unable to do anything. 

Just as Gohan thought that he was going to blackout from lack of oxygen, a rush of air filled his lungs. The half Saiya-jin looked down through the corners of his eyes, and saw the floor rushing up at him, waiting to meet him. He reached his right arm towards the ground, and as his hand made contact with the floor he flipped over. As his feet touched the ground, he stumbled and had to crouch down so that he wouldn't fall over. 

He looked up into the sky, awaiting Vegeta to dive down like a hawk and attack him again. Yet, Vegeta was no longer there. Gohan began to panic as he searched for the Saiya-jin's ki, not able to find it anywhere. 

Suddenly, Vegeta's voice laughed from behind him, "You are very slow today!" 

Everything seemed to go into slow motion as Gohan's head darted around to see Vegeta. His whole body began to tremble as he saw what the older Saiya-jin was doing. Vegeta was forming a blue orb of ki in his hand, it was so powerful that heat radiated off of it and onto the trembling boy, causing him to sweat in terror. 

Vegeta chuckled and said, "Sayonara, gaki!" 

* * *

Goten had not believed it when Gohan had struck him a week ago. Now, it seemed just like an old nightmare, unknown whether it had been real or fake. 

He and his Kaasan had stayed at Bulma's house for a few days, trying to run away from the past. But the past caught up with them, in the form of Gohan. Gohan had called out, asking to see everyone. Goten had been the first to leave the safety of the house, hoping that what Gohan had done a few days ago was indeed just a realistic nightmare, and that for some reason, his Niisan had just left for a few days. 

But he was devastated when his Niisan had punched him, just when he was about to give him a hug. Gohan began to advance on Goten, grinning evilly. The young demi Saiya-jin had began to tremble, his whole body quivering with fear. He had closed his eyes, crying that he wanted the evil Gohan to leave and for the good Gohan to come back. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see his Niisan smiling kindly, that kind smile that seemed like such a distant memory. But he had been fooled again, oh yes. 

_"Hmph, so finally someone realized that I am not who they think I am!"_

_Goten frowned as more tears filled his eyes, not wanting to hear anything._

_Gohan reached forwards towards Goten. The young half Saiya-jin flinched, not wanting to be touched. He was again surprised when he opened his eyes to find his Niisan patting his head affectionately. _

_"I like you, bozu. Even though you are so young, you are so much more intelligent than the rest of the stupid earthlings on this stupid planet. I will let you in on a little secret."_

_Gohan crouched so that he was eye level with Goten, then whispered into the infant's ear, "I am not Gohan."_

_Goten looked up at his Nii- no, the boy, in confusion and fear. He didn't know whether to believe the boy or not, so he asked, "You not Gohan?"_

_Go- the boy nodded happily. He pointed towards Bulma's house, and nodded his head at Goten, like he was telling him to go back inside. Goten was too afraid to not cooperate, so he ran back into the house_

Goten was jolted out of his thoughts when he saw Vegeta elbow his Niisan in the stomach. Tears began to fill his obsidian eyes as he saw his Niisan falling towards him, gasping for air. He smiled happily as he saw his Niisan flip over and land on the ground, his eyes searching for something that seemed invisible. 

Goten almost cried out, however, when he saw Vegeta appear behind his Niisan, forming something blue in his hand. The young child did not know what the blue round thing was, but he knew that it was supposed to hurt his Niisan. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them again that he would be in bed, and that this would have all been just a nightmare. But when he reopened his eyes, he was still met with the same, horrible vision. _Iie! That other boy was not Niisan! That is my Niisan!_

* * *

Gohan slowly closed his eyes and turned his head away, willing to face his terrible fate. Death. Actually, the fate was not terrible, it was wonderful. He was willing to greet Death with open arms, not really caring about anything any more. He bowed his head so that his ebony locks brushed his forehead, waiting for Death. 

But all of those thoughts were suddenly swept away as the half Saiya-jin heard a scream. The scream was not Vegeta's. It was not his Kaasan's, even though he had thought that she would scream when Vegeta killed him. It was the scream of a child, an angry, sad and petrified scream. 

His jet-colored eyes opened when he recognized the voice behind the scream. _Goten! My Totochan, what are you doing?_

For a moment, all was silent except for the buzzing sound of the ki orb in Vegeta's palm. Gohan began to suppose that he had just been hearing things, but was startled when he felt something warm and trembling rest against his back. 

He silently cursed as he heard Vegeta demand, "Get out of my way, gaki! Don't you know that your Niisan will probably kill you now?!" 

The older half Saiya-jin's body tensed, as anger began to pulse through his body. How dare Vegeta even imagine that Son Gohan would harm, let alone kill, his own Totochan! 

He slightly relaxed though when he heard Goten say stubbornly, "Iie, I not get out of your way! Niichan would never kill me!" 

Vegeta's voice sounded even more infuriated when he shouted, "You are willing to take your own life to save that stupid baka? You must be dumber than I thought, gaki!" 

Goten tensed up and screamed, "Hai, I will die for Niisan. AND DON'T CALL HIM A BAKA! 

Gohan's whole body then relaxed as the buzzing sound of the ki orb disappeared. He rested on his knees and turned around, greeted by Goten's happy smile. The older demi Saiya-jin could not help it when he flung his arms around his Totochan, the only one who believed him. Tears of joy filled his eyes as for once today, something good had happened. 

Goten was the first to let go from the hug, even though he did not want to. His grin widened as he said excitedly, "I knew the other you was not you!" 

Gohan could only laugh in response, not able to make any sense of what his Totochan had just said. Even though Goten had begun talking from an early age, he still did not make sense sometimes. But Gohan thought that it was pretty good for Goten, who was not even Ni-sai yet, that he could talk and walk. 

Sneaking a glimpse at Vegeta, Gohan could see that the Saiya-jin was not pleased. He had a terrible scowl on his face, and it looked like he was trying to restrain himself from just killing both of 'Kakarotto's brats'. He knew, however, that their overprotective Kaasan would not be very happy with him if he did that. 

A small frown crept onto Goten's face as he asked softly, "You happy to see me?" 

Gohan laughed in response at his Totochan and said, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be happy to see you, Goten?" 

Unfortunately, Gohan had not been keeping an eye on Vegeta, and he would soon regret it. Vegeta ran up to Goten while he was not looking, and kicked him out of the way. Goten skidded out over the cold tiles of the floor for a few metres until he stopped, whimpering in agony. 

Vegeta shook his head as he looked at Goten and said, "You should have known not to get in my way, gaki! Now I can finish off your Niisan!" Turning back towards Gohan, Vegeta grinned happily. Even since he had first met the gaki when he had come to Chikyuu-sei with Nappa, he had wanted to kill him. And now, he could do it without even having to fight. _I do not know why he seems to have gone soft, but I know that he must be dealt with before he gains the upper hand. He is very cunning. _

Gohan looked in shock at his Totochan who was trembling in pain. He eyed Vegeta, his anger beginning to rise slowly. His eyes flashed a startling aqua as he stood up, his fists clenched tightly as he shuddered with rage. He knew that he was going to lose control of himself if he kept this up, but he no longer cared. His human side had begun to disappear when he saw his Totochan sliding on the ground. 

Noticing the intense ki increase, Vegeta stepped back, growling at his stupidity. _Oh great, I just had to make him mad! Now I will have to fight him!_

Suddenly, Gohan's hair turned golden and his eyes remained the cold color of the sea. The ground began to shake as he gave in completely to his Saiya-jin side, the human inside of him blinking out like a light. Lightning bolts began to crackle around him as his golden aura intensified. His hair began to rise until it pointed straight up into the sky, his frightening eyes glaring at Vegeta the whole time. With an ear-piercing scream, Gohan ascended into his violent form, radiant rays of light erupting from his body. 

* * *

Yay, ascended Gohan is back and with a cliffhanger! *Laughs evily* OK, I've got to calm down. Anyway, I _think_ that Ni-sai means two years old, but I'm not completely sure. If someone who reads this knows how to speak Japanese and knows that it is wrong, please correct me! Thanks. 


	7. TUX07

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 7**

****

****Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry that I took so long to update, it's just that I'm still trying to learn how to juggle my homework, Internet and fanfic writing time so that I spend an even amount of time on each of them. Anyway, please forgive me! Also, if there is anything I need to improve on, could you please tell me? It would really be appreciated! 

As I always say, I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from writing this fic. I do own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. 

* * *

Gohan continued to glare at Vegeta, his azure eyes piercing and fierce. His golden ki crackled around him, causing the broken tiles on the floor to crumble into pieces and then circle around his body. He made no movement, standing very confidently, as if he knew that no one would be able to lay a finger on him. 

His thoughts that had once been so many, merged into unison and fixed onto one objective, kill Vegeta. The half Saiya-jin's emotionless face smirked at the thought, causing everyone who saw him to shiver in fear. 

Vegeta gaped at the boy, the one who was usually so weak and unfortunately, innocent. Now, however, he had surrendered to evil, as merciless as Freeza. The Prince frowned at his musings, thinking now that he would rather have the innocent gaki instead of the golden demon that stood before him. His usually fearless self was beginning to sink into the shadowy depths of terror, his body trembling uncontrollably. Now, he would not stand a chance. He would die at the hands of a scant, little hybrid. 

Goten winced as he began to stand up, his body aching from Vegeta's attack. But his legs would not support him, and he fell to the ground, unable to escape from the battlefield. He gasped as he looked at his Niichan who had now transformed into the level above Super Saiya-jin. He remembered when he had been younger, how Gohan had told him about the golden warriors. His words had been forged into Goten's mind- 

_Otousan was the first to transform into the golden state of the Super Saiya-jin. His rage that had been triggered from Kuririn-san's death had been more than he could handle, and so he transformed, right before my very eyes. Right then, what little innocence that had still dwelled inside him, disappeared. He was now murderous with rage, and not even Freeza could go up against that._

__

__The young boy's body went rigid as he realized that his Niichan was now out of control, and would not be able to be stopped. He also realized that Gohan was going to kill Vegeta, and the once proud Saiya-jin Prince would not even be able to defend himself.__

__

__Gohan remained impassive, his smirk was the only thing that marked his emotion. His eyes remained on Vegeta, the cause of his Totochan's pain. Hissing suddenly as his smirk turned into an angry scowl, Gohan disappeared, the rocks that had been circling him falling to the ground lifelessly. 

Vegeta's eyes widened as he searched around frantically, not able to sense even a fragment of the boy's ki. Panic began to engulf him, as he suddenly heard an angry hiss. Before he knew it, he landed harshly on the floor, spasms shaking his body. He groaned in pain as he heard footsteps moving towards him, until he could hear the deafening crackling of the boy's ki only an inch away from his sensitive ear. 

Gohan growled at the inferior person as he lifted Vegeta's head up with his shoe, seeing the Prince's pained eyes. His furious grimace switched to his insensitive face as he said, his voice barely even a whisper, "Omae o Korosu." 

Vegeta shuddered suddenly. He had heard those few words, the words that meant death, before, but no Saiya-jin had ever told him that. He slightly smiled at the thought. Now, he was actually referring to the 'gaki' as a Saiya-jin! 

Gohan did not see the meaning of the smile, however. His eyes narrowed as he kicked Vegeta away, sending him sliding along the floor towards the edge of the Palace. Vegeta stopped just before the edge, his hand dangling out over the air. 

* * *

Bulma gasped as she saw her beloved one motionless at the rim of the Palace floors. She had never thought that Gohan could be so cruel. True, he had been quite indecent all week, but back then he had been showing his emotions. Now he would just stare at Vegeta with his haunting eyes, not showing any anger towards Vegeta or regret at what he was doing at all. 

ChiChi who was standing beside her could not believe what her son was doing. Just before, she had begun to believe that this Gohan who had landed before her had actually been innocent. But now, that thought was swept away as she watched her son in disbelief, tears beginning to fill her eyes. She also wanted to run out and help Goten, but she knew that she could endanger him even further. _Please Gohan, spare your Totochan. He is too young to die!_

__

* * *

__

Gohan's blank eyes remained fixed on his subject, who remained at the edge of the palace floors, his golden ki causing the ground beneath his feet to send up clouds of dirt and dust. Like a puppeteer pulling his strings, a sudden thought entered Gohan's focused mind. He had to kill Vegeta now. 

Slowly, the ascended Super Saiya-jin began to advance on Vegeta's immobile body, his feet tapping lightly along the ground. _Pat pat pat_

__

__Coming to his senses, Vegeta shuddered involuntarily as he heard the footsteps approaching. The footsteps of doom, that if they came closer, would determine the Prince's fate. But how could his fate come from the hands of a boy? Why couldn't he at least have a noble death, at the hands of someone more older and wiser? 

Determinedly, Vegeta sat up on one knee and tried to make the effort to stand, although it was too much for him to bear. Steadying himself on his elbow, he said as aggressively as he could manage, "There's no way I'll be defeated by a little kid like you!" 

Suddenly, Gohan's uncaring eyes widened, and his body froze. Those words were so distant, yet they seemed so familiar. Who had spoken those words? It was it was 

Cell. 

The half Saiya-jin's mind seemed to pulsate as he thought of that name, the name of that evil creature who had hurt so many. Now he remembered, just as clear as if it were only a few moments ago 

_His Tousan's normally calm voice, carried a strong note of urgency as he shouted, "Gohan! Gohan, the final blow! Give him the final blow, immediately!"_

__

_Gohan's mind seemed disappointed at having to finish Cell off so prematurely, obviously his Saiya-jin side speaking. But his Chikyuusei-jin's whereabouts were unknown, so he looked at his Tousan who seemed so anxious, and said haughtily, "Hm? The final blow?" He narrowed his eyes in dissatisfaction at his Tousan, who seemed so blind to what should take place. Chuckling, he added, "It's not enough, Otousan! He deserves to suffer more!"_

__

_While his eyes remained on Cell, his keen ears heard his Tousan say confusedly, "Na Nani?" And Piccolo, who was usually so serene and quiet, "What's he talking about?" Then Tousan again, "Gohan"_

__

_Gohan's mind relished Cell's pain, and was even more satisfied when the pitiful creature grunted. _

__

_Then came the annoying baying of his Tousan again shouting, "Gohan! You're the only one who can finish off Cell! Hurry and do it!"_

__

_Gohan looked back at his Tousan, a clear smirk on his face. His Tousan continued almost pleadingly, "Don't toy with him anymore! We don't know what he's capable of next!"_

__

_He isn't capable of anything anymore, just look at him Otousan! That was what Gohan wanted to shout out to his Tousan, but he swallowed his words and looked back up at Cell. His heart gained more pleasure as Cell began to regenerate himself, growing back all of his lost body parts. To the half Saiya-jin, it was just an opportunity to cause more misery to the weak warrior._

__

_His whole spirit welled with happiness as Cell lost control of his essence, panting angrily, "Damn it Damn it Damn it! Damn it! __DAMN__IT__!" Cell's body glowed a beaming gold, a strong wind seeming to emerge from him, as his entire upper torso began to bulge and throb. Screaming, he dropped to the ground before Gohan._

__

_Gohan's smirk disappeared as he became serious once again, his eyes foreboding as he glared at Cell. _

__

_Cell shouted wrathfully, "There's no way I'll be defeated by a little kid like you!"_

__

__As the reminiscence ended, Gohan remembered now why those words always burned his soul. They had been spoken when he had made the stupidest mistake in his life, of not killing Cell. 

Why hadn't he killed Cell when his Tousan had begged him to? Why had his pride and self-confidence taken over his soul? 

As these assertive thoughts entered his mind, Gohan fell to the ground, clutching his head in agony. _Why didn't I kill him? Why did I disobey my own Tousan? Why, why, __WHY__?! _Screaming in self pity, a scream that made it seem like he was dying. A harsh wind expelled from the half Saiya-jin's body as his ki increased dramatically. But the sheer force of the ki was too much for him to handle, it was causing his muscles to quake violently, feeling as if they were going to be torn to shreds. 

As suddenly as he had started to power up, all of his power left him as if it had been sucked up. His golden aura flashed into the shimmering silver of the moon, before disappearing altogether, and his hair fell back into placement, the darkness of midnight repainting over the bright, flaxen locks. Still screaming, Gohan's ocean-colored eyes flashed white, before regaining their normal shadows. 

Exhausted, the half Saiya-jin's screaming ceased and he lost consciousness, falling to the ground almost lifelessly. 

Goten stared horrifyingly at his Niichan. _What happened to Gohan?! _Unable to restrain himself, Goten ran to his Niichan's body, crying out his name. Before he was able to get to his Niichan however, a hand secured its grip on his shirt, not letting him continue. 

Turning his head quickly to look who at captured him, he was shocked to see the familiar face of his Kaasan. 

ChiChi seemed to have trouble speaking her next words, "Don't Goten-chan. You don't know what he might do if you stray to close." 

Not wanting to leave his Niichan, but also not wanting to disobey his Kaasan, Goten unwillingly let his concerned Kaasan lead him away from the battlefield. Sobbing, he looked over his shoulder at his Niichan, experiencing a horrible feeling that he would never get to see him again. 

Vegeta almost laughed at his luck, finding the strength to stand up. Powered by his will to kill the son of Kakarotto once and for all, the Saiya-jin slowly walked over to who had once been his predator, but had now become the prey. Smirking happily, he held up Gohan by the front of his gi and raised his free arm. 

About to deliver the fatal blow, he hesitated when he heard someone scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

* * *

NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait Gohan isn't dead. Phew! *Wipes forehead* Omae o Korosu means, 'I'm going to kill you'. If I wrote that wrong, please tell me. Anyway, please R & R! And again, I apologize for taking so long to update! 


	8. TUX08

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 8**

****

****OMG, thank you to everyone who reviewed! *Hugs reviewers* I know you all hate cliffhangers, but I think that it just makes the story a bit more exhilarating if you end each chappie with a cliffhanger! Also, I'm really sorry that I took so long to update again. I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible, but besides school, it's pretty hard when your mother keeps on wanting to use the Internet! I'm a bit over excited at the moment, yippee! 

Gohan: *Turns away from Pearlz* I don't know her. 

NANI?! Oh Gohan, what did I do?! *Tears start to form* 

Gohan: Uh oh No, you didn't do anything Pearlz, it's just that. 

WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *Tears falling like a waterfall* 

Gohan: OK, this could take a while. Err, please review, because lots of reviews make Pearlz happy! 

Huh?! Reviews! Yay, reviews! 

Gohan: OK. Anyway, just as Pearlz usually says except that she's gone crazy, she doesn't own DBZ and is not making any money from writing this fic. She does own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. And unfortunately, she owns me. 

Nani? WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *More tears* 

Gohan: *Sweatdrop* 

* * *

Ever since Goten's eyes had last glimpsed Gohan, he had been savouring a bad feeling. He did not know what this feeling was, as he had never experienced it before. It was like a butterfly taking to the air for the first time, a whole new adventure But this was no adventure. This feeling was bad, as bad and terrible as the raging fires that destroyed the most beautiful of forests. 

He was edgy, his eyes were more focused than ever and could see the tiniest crack on the grey tiles. His hearing was currently so sharp that he jumped at the slightest rustle from clothing, or the lightest wind. 

ChiChi looked down at her youngest son in concern as he jerked for almost the tenth time. It reminded her of how Goku had seemed just a few minutes before he and Gohan had left for the Cell Games. He had been very edgy, as he stood outside by the glistening stream alone, gazing up into the clear sky. As soon as she had called out to him though, and asked what was wrong, his tenseness had disappeared all of a sudden like a bolt of lightning. 

The wind had blown his hair, and he had smiled at ChiChi and replied happily, "Nothing, ChiChi! Just waiting for when it will be time." 

She had left it at that, deciding not to question Goku any further. Ever since he had died though, she had been curious about how he had been acting. And now, as she held Goten-chan's hand, she could only feel deep worry as the same thing seemed to befalling him. 

In as soft a voice as she could manage, the Kaasan asked her son, "What is wrong, Goten-chan? Why do you seem so nervous? You are out of harm's way." 

Goten wanted to shout at his Kaasan, saying, "What you think is wrong?! No one believe me or Gohan! And now, he hurt!" But he kept it bottled up inside him, deciding that such an outburst would only distress his Kaasan further. 

A single, glistening tear fell along Goten's cheek, as he thought about what he would do if Gohan did die. He would feel hopeless, as hopeless as a young nestling that had fallen out of its nest. It would be the worst possible thing that could happen. 

Suddenly, he froze as he heard someone's footsteps edging closer and closer to his Niichan. He ignored his Kaasan who was pulling on his hand, not aware of anything else in the entire world except for the footsteps. He tensed as he heard the faint whisper of clothes, sounding like it was been lifted up into the air. Daring to look back, the young half Saiya-jin looked over his shoulder, ignoring his Kaasan's pleas to not look back. 

What he saw caused his whole body to lose its feeling, as his hand slipped away from the comfort of his Kaasan. He could not even hear her voice any more, not even the slightest whisper. All he could distinguish was Vegeta holding up his Niichan, about to kill him. 

Vegeta was smirking, like he was enjoying every second of it, relishing in his own pride. 

_He he's going to kill Gohan!_

__

__Goten ran forwards towards his Niichan, despite the cries and shouts of everyone else. He was running so fast that it felt like he was flying, with the wind whispering in his ears. He did not notice the silver ki that had enveloped him, its power surging through every single vein in his body. 

Shimmering tears began to flow down his face as he screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Before he could think about his actions, he leaped high into the air until he was moving forwards between the bodies of Vegeta and Gohan. 

Time seemed to freeze as all of Goten's surroundings turned pitch black, the only things coming into his vision were the two glowing bodies of his Niichan and Vegeta. Closing his eyes shut, expecting a vicious attack, he could not control his momentum as he continued further. 

His unfortunate wishes were granted, as he suddenly felt an agonising blow to his neck. Instantly, his eyesight flashed a bright white, before shadowing into darkness. 

* * *

ChiChi stood still, her feet fixed to the ground. She watched in terror as she saw Goten land harshly on his back, his whole body twitching from shock. She began to tremble as she saw his young face. Still visible tears were flowing down his cheeks, beginning to evaporate into the sky. His neck was at an unusual angle, so that his head was not facing the sky, but turned towards his Kaasan. 

What scared ChiChi the most, was his eyes. His usually happy, bright eyes that had been once filled with a midnight black, were now as white as the feathers of a swan. Seeing this caused her to tremble more, as the pain in her heart was pleated. She cried out, tears beginning to flow down her peach face. 

Without even feeling her legs beneath her, she ran to her son, calling out his name. But he did not respond, as silent as a stone. 

"Goten-chan! Please, wake up!" ChiChi cried. She did not take notice when Dende appeared beside her, still calling out her son's name. 

Dende looked at Goten's body in concern, not knowing if he would still be able to save him. Determinedly though, he placed his hands on Goten's chest, and closed his eyes. 

Everyone else looked on in disbelief, as they couldn't bare to see Goten so fatally injured. 

Vegeta could not believe what he had done, and dropped Gohan subconsciously. Even though he had usually felt nothing but remorse for Kakarotto's sons, he was awed by the fact that Goten who was so young, had risked his life to save his Niichan. And now, it seemed as if the young demi Saiya-jin's life had already been taken away. 

Dende's body began to glow a faint yellow as he tried to heal Goten. He murmured to himself as he tried to put more power into the healing, knowing that Goten was still alive, but only a step away from leaving. 

* * *

All of a sudden, Gohan began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly, and waited for the blurring in his eyes to disappear. As soon as he could make out the shapes that sat before him, he jerked and immediately sat up. Dizziness began to invade his mind, as he had not yet recovered from the loss of ki that he had suffered because of ascending into the level beyond Super Saiya-jin. But he ignored that, his mind only focusing on one question. 

_What, what is wrong with Goten? Who has wounded him so seriously that he needs to be healed by Dende?_

__

__The half Saiya-jin narrowed his eyes as he came to a conclusion. _I have to take Goten away with me and escape from this place. Every time they try to attack me, he will just try to defend me, and will end up being hurt, or even worse, killed. _

Gohan shuddered at that horrible thought, not wanting to even imagine the outcome. _I cannot let that happen! I am his Niichan, I have to protect him! Even if it is from his own family and friends._

__

__Dende had finished healing Goten, who seemed to be back to normal. 

The young Nameksei-jin smiled happily, as he knew that Goten would be all right. 

ChiChi did not know this however, and cried, "Is he going to be all right, Dende-sama? Why is he still sleeping?" 

Dende turned towards ChiChi and closed his eyes happily, replying, "He will be all right. It's just that, it takes longer for someone to recover from such a serious injury as Goten has suffered, and it also takes longer because he is not as strong as some other warriors." 

ChiChi's face took a direct turn as she shouted angrily, "He is not going to become a warrior! Just look what happened to Gohan, because of it!" 

Everyone looked towards Gohan, who had sat up and looked very confused. 

"Now, he has become evil! Maybe Goku could fight without becoming evil, but not everybody is that strong! Fighting has caused my sweet, little Gohan-chan to slip away from me, and now he is just as heartless as Cell!" 

Gohan's eyes widened in shock at his Kaasan's statement. Him? As heartless as Cell? How could she say such a thing? He stood up quickly, ignoring the ever improving dizziness that had threatened to cause him to lose consciousness once more, and said with severe malice in his voice, "Cell?!" He spat out the name with much more venom than he had intended, yet he did not care, "How could you possibly compare me with Cell, Okaasan? I hated Cell! Because of him, I had to fight for the sake of the Earth, even though I did not want that burden! He was the one who caused me to lose control of myself, and to turn into that horrible bakemono!" 

ChiChi was dismayed, unable to raise her voice higher than a whisper, "Go Gohan." 

Gohan continued, tears beginning to fall down his face as he spoke his next words, his voice wavering, "And, he caused me to lose Otousan! No, wait! _HE_didn't cause me to lose Otousan, he started me on that path that winds through forests of unforgiving thorns! It was _my _fault that Otousan died!" 

Tears also began to flow down ChiChi's face, trying not to cry even though it was so hard because of Gohan's words. 

Gohan looked at Goten through the corners of his eyes, and clenched his fists tightly, "Look at Goten! He was almost killed, because of me! Yet he is the only one who believes in me! Why can't any of you understand that I would never hurt you intentionally?!" 

Everyone remained speechless, knowing that what Gohan would say next would hurt them terribly. 

"Now, I see. Not one of you wants me! Not one of you every liked me! You just pretended, because I was Goku's son!" 

Kuririn stepped forward, about to say something important. But the only word that came out of his mouth was, "Gohan" 

"I will leave you now, because I can see as clear as the glass in a mirror that you hate me!" He walked over towards Goten, his Kaasan not willing to try and stop him. 

Picking his Totochan up and holding him by the waist, he began to fly up into the sky. 

ChiChi blinked back her tears and cried, "Gohan! Please, don't go!" 

Gohan looked down at his Kaasan, his usually ebony eyes silver with tears, "Sarabada, Okaasan." He heightened his ki slightly, so that he would not disturb Goten, but so that he could fly at a medium pace. Then with a blast of silver dust, he flew away, not wanting to look back. 

* * *

The boom of distant thunder, disrupted the silence of the forest. Dark, grey clouds had covered the warm sun and the sky blue of the sky, not letting even the smallest ray of light shine through. Gohan closed his eyes unwillingly, then opened them quickly, not wanting to fly into something. He had lost more ki than he had thought, and flying was beginning to show its effects on his weary body. Knowing that he would fall asleep or even slink into unconsciousness is he continued, he flew down into the shelter of the tall pines. 

Looking around dazedly, he spotted a small cave covered in dense foliage. Slowly, he began to walk over towards the cave, trying to not to drag his feet along the ground. As soon as he had entered the cave, cold, icy rain began to fall in sheets, hitting the ground harshly. 

The tired half Saiya-jin placed Goten on the ground, then noticing how dirty the ground was, he took off the orange shirt of his gi and placed it on the ground, laying Goten's sleeping body on top of it. 

Gohan then lay down next to his Totochan, curling his body around Goten so that the younger boy would not freeze. 

Sighing deeply, he tried to fall asleep, but could not because of his thoughts. _Why does everyone hate me so much? I don't understand! I feel so alone. _Tears began to fall down his face again, as he tried to deal with his images, his whole body shivering because of the cold. _Otousan! Please, help me _Then, he finally succumbed to sleep. 

* * *

Aw, that's so sad! But it's also so sweet how he is trying to protect his Totochan! I think Bodu will be back in the next chapter, so don't think that he has disappeared! Also, 'bakemono' means devil, or monster, and 'Sarabada' is a more serious version of 'Sayonara'. If I spelt these wrong, please tell me! Ja ne! 


	9. TUX09

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 9**

****

****I'm so sorry that I yet again took so long to update. I really am trying to update as soon as I can, but it is a bit hard with school and stuff. I bet lots of you out there agree with me! Also, I've decided to make my chapters slightly shorter from now on, so that I can update more frequently. When my writing skills improve, I'll make them longer. Anyway, please remember that I don't mind advice, or even criticism! Advice would help me write better and criticism depends what the criticism is!****

****

****As I always say, I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from writing this fic. I do own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. 

****

* * *

****

****

****A golden orb began to rise in the sky, casting its magnificent warmth over Chikyuu-sei. The flowers began to bloom as they were awakened, glad that their friend had finally taken over the position of the silver orb that watched over the night. Birds began to sing their glorious songs, rejoicing the start of the new day. Animals began to stir, and as soon as they stepped into the golden orb's light, any last trace of weariness that had once prowled inside their bodies disappeared without a trace. 

This spectacular orb, that was known to many as the sun, cast the rest of its glowing beams over a small cave, sitting all alone in the heart of the woods. The cave seemed gloomy and dull, the mere sight of it caused the joyful birds to fly away from its view, and the animals to gallop away in fright. 

Inside the cave, slept two boys, oblivious to the sun's presence. The younger of the two slept soundly, not aware of the sounds of the frightened animals and birds. 

The older of the two however, had only been sleeping lightly, and woke up as a bird flew past the cave, chirping to other fellow birds to stay away from what dwelled within. The boy's eyes twitched with tiredness, and slowly they opened revealing deep, onyx pupils, as black as a star less midnight sky. ****

****

****For a moment, the older of the two known as Son Gohan, did not move. He felt deep down inside his heart, that if he moved something really horrifying would happen. His eyesight was still blurry, and he was unable to make out where he was. His body was still exhausted, and he felt that if he tried to stand, that he would fall down into the depths of unconsciousness. But he could not just lie there, as even though his body was wearied, his mind was restless and urged him to move. He was caught up in a battle between his body and mind, not knowing what to do. Deciding to listen to the requests from his body, he closed his eyes again and made a silent wish. He wished that ever since he had left to buy some groceries for his Kaasan, had just all been a terrible nightmare. That he had fallen asleep at his desk while reading his new book, too tired to look at the tiny text and the small pictures. 

Though when he reopened his eyes, he found his Totochan sleeping peacefully, a small smile beginning to creep up on his youthful face. 

_At least he is having cheerful dreams. _Gohan smiled happily, as the warm feeling of relief began to flow through his tense body, temporarily relieving him of his tightened muscles. Even though he now knew that his nightmare had been true, he couldn't feel anything less than joy at the fact that he was safely tucked away from the rest of the world with Goten for company. 

But then he remembered why he was in his current situation. An intense feeling of heat began to drive away the relief in his body, otherwise known as anger. His muscles began to bunch up once more as he remembered what had happened during the past few days. _Why does everyone hate me, except for Goten? What have I done?_

__

__Then a sudden flashback appeared in the half Saiya-jin's mind, as he remembered what his Totochan had said. 

_"I knew the other you was not you!"_

__

__Somehow, that seemed to be the missing link to the puzzle. Goten had meant something when he has said that, but what exactly? It still didn't make any sense. 

Angrily, Gohan gave a glare to an invisible enemy. His head pulsated as he sent out a thought. _Whoever or whatever you are, you will pay for what you have done to my family and friends. I will find you!_

__

* * *

__

Suddenly, Bodu awoke from his deep meditation. That Saiya-jin's thought had been so menacing and evil. 

The Cehang-jin had once thought that the hybrid was not a true Saiya-jin, that his mind had been warped because he had been brought up by such weak creatures, humans. 

But that last thought had proved that he was not as warm-hearted as Bodu had presumed. He smirked evilly as the Saiya-jin instincts that presently flowed through his body started to become inflamed, eagerly waiting for a battle. _So, that brat is not the pathetic baby that I had made him out to be. This will be grand!_

__

__For the first time in almost a whole day, he had been exhilarated. He had been meditating for a very long time, deciding not to show himself to Gohan yet. 

Bodu had been slightly worried that the Saiya-jin boy was going to be killed by his so called 'friends,' as they had been trying to kill him. 

Though after he had left the Palace with his Totochan, the Cehang-jin knew that he had greatly underestimated the boy's potential. 

_Hmm, the second time in two days that I have mistaken his personality! He really is full of surprises! However, I still feel that I should let him and the others suffer for a bit longer before I destroy the Saiya-jins for good!_

__

__Content, Bodu went back to his meditation, waiting patiently for when it would be time to make his next, perplexing move. 

* * *

Vegeta stood on the edge of the Palace's floors, staring into the blue, cloudless sky. He was deeply contemplating his last battle, and what Gohan has said before it had even started. 

_Please, listen to me! I did not do anything to any of you, I swear! I would never harm you!_

__

__The Prince was confused about the gaki. Actually, he had been confused about the little hybrid ever since he had fought him on Chikyuu-sei so long ago. The young warrior always seemed to be so full of surprises, so astonishing that he usually left the older Saiya-jin speechless. 

_Whenever he is angered, his ki increases to such heights that I cannot even imagine. How much hidden power does the bozu contain? _He shook his head, knowing that he could not refer to Gohan as such an inferior. Even though it angered him to admit it, the half Saiya-jin was much more powerful than anything that he could ever dream of. 

Vegeta sighed in frustration, a cool gust of wind blowing his hair lightly. _I do not know what to think about him._

__

* * *

__

Gohan tensed as he heard a loud noise. He opened his eyes quickly and eyed the dark walls of the cave, expecting an enemy to be just a breath away from him and 

_GOTEN!_

__

__As the half Saiya-jin looked down at his Totochan, his dark eyes that had been overcome with horror, glinted with happiness. 

Goten yawned again, tears filling his eyes. He rubbed his face, trying to rub away all of his sleepiness. When he looked up and saw his Niichan, he cried out gleefully. 

Gohan's smiled as he said, "At last, you are awake sleepy head! 

* * *

__

__

__Well, what did you think? Yeah, I know, it wasn't very good. I had a bit of writer's block when trying to finish off this chapter because, err, I don't know. I guess I was worrying too much about my Tap Exam *Gasps*_. _But now that that's over and done with, I should be back to my creative self! Please R&R! 


	10. TUX10

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 10**

****

****Aw, it took me a whole week to update again! Gomen! I have holidays in a week's time however, so I should be able to update more often! At least, I think so Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I truly wouldn't be able to update if you peeps didn't review! Thank you! *Hugs reviewers* I know I usually say that every time I update, but I really do mean it!****

****

****As I always say, I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from writing this fic. I do own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. 

* * *

As Goten finished yawning, glittering tears forming on his eyes that had been born from his weariness, he looked back at his Niichan with a confused frown on his face, his pitch black eyes shimmering with uncertainty. He did not know how he had come to be in complete safety with Gohan, who did not seem as injured and defenceless as the young half Saiya-jin had bethought. 

The older of the two's spirits were exhilarated as he looked upon his young Totochan's puzzled face. He smiled happily as a warm feeling spread through his body from the middle of his heart, as he thought of how fortunate he was to have such an innocent child with him, who had never had to face such violent and terrible scenes as he had. 

Except for the day before Gohan frowned sadly as guilt began to take the place of joy. How could he have let youthful Goten be a witness to such horrible doings? When he had turned into! He closed his eyes shut tightly, quavering with rage and disbelief at himself. _Why did I have to lose control in front of my own Totochan? I am supposed to be his Niichan, the sole person who is sworn to always be there for him, and protect him from evil, no matter what! How could I have done such a thing?_

__

__He was forced to cease his mental anguish when a soft voice asked, "Gohan? How I get here? How you safe now?" Reluctantly for some reason, he slowly opened his dark eyes, that seemed to be so full of hate. Not detestation towards others, not even towards Vegeta. But detest towards himself, for letting Goten down. 

The younger brother unfortunately saw those loathe-filled eyes, and began to tremble in fear. Was this the other Gohan, the one who was only an imitator, and hated all whom the true Gohan would always love? The sinful one, who had caused so many to lose their kind feelings towards the true Gohan? 

The older half Saiya-jin started as he saw his Totochan tremble, who seemed so afraid of him. He made an effort to speak, to console young Goten, but no words came out. Yet again, it seemed that someone had lost their confidence in him. When would this horrible nightmare end? What was causing all of this to happen?! 

He startled again as he heard his Totochan speak so softly that even his keen sense of hearing could barely hear him, "Is that you, Gohan?" The words were so full of bewilderment and terror, that he wondered why Goten had not already fled away from the cave, and from him. 

Almost as softly as his kin, he replied nervously, "Hai, Goten, my Totochan. It really is me." He could not help himself as a warm feeling began to fill his eyes, and he also began to tremble. He was so afraid of someone losing their trust in him again, that he would not know what he would do if Goten did run away. 

Suddenly, any trace of dread on the younger boy's features vanished completely, and his trembling halted. Fresh tears began to fill his eyes also, as a relieved and merry smile spread across his face. Before either of them could blink, they were both hugging each other in a tight embrace, half crying and half laughing into the other's shoulder. 

Sniffing, Gohan sobbed happily, "I thought that you no longer trusted me any more, Goten! Just like everyone else, that you had deserted me!" He could not help himself as his body shook from his own sobs, he was so relieved that he still had his Totochan. 

Goten laughed as he cried, "And I thought that it was the other you!" The younger brother did not notice as his Niichan let go of the embrace, as he was too overwhelmed with happiness to care about anything else. He felt very rejected however, as his Niichan pulled away from him completely. 

The older half Saiya-jin stared at the ground, that was so cold and grey, so uninviting. His deep eyes were quivering as he was lost in thought, remembering what his Totochan had told him the day before. _But but, what does he mean? What does he mean by the, 'other you?'_

Almost lacking all emotion, his mind still too devoted to his thoughts, Gohan asked, "What do you mean by that, Goten?" His eyes remained fixed on the ground, staring at nothing in particular. His hands were fisted and shuddering slightly, as he tried to think of a possible explanation to what his Totochan meant. 

The younger half Saiya-jin gasped as he looked into his Niichan's quivering eyes, which were so focused on the ground, their gaze not rising from the brownish-grey floor. They were so hard and emotionless, that for a moment he thought that Gohan had lost control of himself again, just as he had during the battle with Vegeta. Almost afraid to speak, Goten asked hesitantly, "You mean you don't know?" 

Gohan's eyes darted to his Totochan, as anxiety began to take its toll on his body. He stared at Goten, not making any move at all except for the signs of his breathing. He did not want to cause his Totochan to panic, and thought that he would do so if he spoke a word. So he slightly shook his head, still eyeing Goten with close regard. 

Goten looked away from his Niichan's foreboding eyes and stared at his hands, which were shaking upon his lap. Slowly, his voice a bare whisper, he began to explain, "For past week, you didn't seem to be you. You was mean and rude, and weren't kind to anybody. You said that you no longer need us, that you can live on your own and rule universe. I thinked you were gone, but one day, you told me that you wasn't you. There is another you that is cruel, that hurt everyone. I dunno where he came from, but he's bad." 

Mixed emotions began to fill Gohan's mind- terror, curiosity and anger. He began to tremble again as a horrible thought dawned on him; Chikyuu-sei was in danger again. Evil had cast its heavy cloak upon Chikyuu once again, and he would have to be the one to defeat it. He did not enjoy having to be forced to carry the hopes of the entire planet and everyone on it on his shoulders. Ever since he had killed Cell, he had been frightened that someone would come and disturb the peace once again, as evil always appeared to do. 

Then his curious mind began to ask questions to an invisible person. _But, who is it? How can he, or she, or it, look like me? Why did it choose this planet? What does it want? _His eyes turned to the ground again, as he tried to make sense of his speculations. 

His eyes then settled on his Totochan again, who was shivering violently. A hot wave of anger washed over his body, and he began to shake furiously. He was clenching his fists so tightly, that he began to draw blood. Blood that was a bright crimson, even in the dark shadows of the cave. Blood that was sticky and warm. He hissed to himself as he thought wrathfully about the new enemy, the enemy who had caused so much pain and suffering to his friends and most of all, his family. Whispering harshly, he asked Goten, "What did it do to you, Totochan? And what did it do to Okaasan?" 

The younger demi Saiya-jin began to whimper as he remembered all the terrible things that the 'evil Gohan' had done. Sniffling, he replied, "He did many things. He shout at Okaasan, and even hit her. He also hit me, and told me not to tell Okaasan" By this point, tears were beginning to stream down Goten's face, as he continued, "He hurt everyone! He hurt all people who are your friends! He caused them to hate you! He said that he no longer need us!" 

Tears began to flow down Gohan's face, but he was still trembling irately. _No wonder everyone hates me now! _He clenched his fists tighter, ignoring the pain that was flowing down his wrists. Standing up, he began to think ferociously. _It will pay! I will kill it for doing this to everyone! _His human side began to slip away once again, as his ki began to increase. His eyes turned a vicious blue, as a ghostly gust of wind began to blow his ebony locks. 

Goten did not know what to do, as he saw his Niichan losing control of himself once again. Before he could stop himself, he stammered, "Go Gohan! Don't be mad!" He gasped after he had said this, and closed his eyes shut, covering his face with his hands. 

As the angry half Saiya-jin heard these words, his anger began to subside slowly. He dropped to his knees and whispered, "Gomen nasai, Goten! I did not mean to lose control again." _I did it again! Poor Goten should not have to see such terrifying things!_

__

__Reluctantly, Goten pulled his hands away from his face, as if expecting to be hit. But as he looked up into his Niichan's eyes, he saw nothing but compassion. He smiled happily, as Gohan smiled back. 

The older brother looked down at his hands, and saw the scarlet red that stained his hands. He slowly stood up and said to his Totochan, "Wait here, I will be back." He waited until Goten gave a slight nod, and began to walk out of the cave. As soon as he stepped out into the light, he felt as if all of his ki had returned. It was a beautiful spring morning. The sun was shining brightly, and a slight wind was blowing the branches of the tall, silent trees. The air was warm and refreshing, as the scent of pines drifted along with the wind. 

As Gohan looked to his left, he saw a small stream flowing by harmlessly, its waters a glittering blue. He ran over to the stream and washed his hands, ridding himself of the blood that had stained his hands. As soon as the bleeding had stopped, he began to wash his face with the cool water. It felt so revitalising, that he felt that he could take on ten Cells and beat them without any trouble. _Hm, I think that would be a bit too farfetched_! He smiled at his silly thought, and stood up, leaning back with his arms pointed to the heavens, stretching his tired body. He winced as a sharp pain stabbed his ribs, lowering his arms as he clutched his stomach. 

He sighed, as he realised that he had a cracked rib. _I think I will have to wait at least a day longer before I can do anything about the new evil. _His face glowed happily as he silently thanked his ancestors, the Saiya-jins. If he was a full-blooded Chikyuusei-jin, there would be no way that he could recover from a cracked rib so quickly and easily. It seemed that Saiya-jins were some of the fasted recoverers from injuries in the whole universe. 

Remembering that he had left Goten alone, Gohan began to walk back to the cave with a new sense of hope. _I will wait a day longer so that I can allow my body to heal, and also Goten's. No doubt that he should have at least a few minor injuries, but I should check him to make sure that it is nothing serious. _As he thought of his Totochan, he smiled happily. _I will never turn on you, Goten. Never._

__

* * *

__

__

Please R&R! And again I will add, I don't mind advice or even criticism! If it will help my writing skills, it would be wonderful!__

__


	11. TUX11

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 11**

****

****Well, I'm really sorry that I took so long to update. If you read my profile, you would have known why. But for the readers who didn't know, my computer crashed and I couldn't do anything for about five days! It also caused me to get writer's block, that evil baka! 

But now, everything's back to normal and my computer is working fine. 

Unfortunately, because of the writer's block, I don't think that I wrote this chapter very well. Hmm I dunno. I'm not a very good judge of my own stories. 

Also, thanks for the reviews! Yay! 50 Reviews! Without any reviews, I wouldn't be able to post my stories up on the net! 

As I always say, I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from writing this fic. I do own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. 

I also dedicate this chapter to Samara-chan, whom I had quite an entertaining chat with on MSN. Samara, this is for you! 

* * *

Gohan sighed as he began to stir, many loud noises attacking his sensitive ears. He did not want to awaken, but the noise that surrounded him was too great, so he surrendered and began to open his eyes. 

At first, he could not make out what the sounds were, nor could he see anything around him except for the bright color of red. _Red?! _

__

__He sat up swiftly; ignoring the dizziness that began to invade his head; rubbing his eyes furiously so that he could clear his vision, wondering how the inside of the cave had become red. _And how come Goten isn't awake? Usually he cannot sleep when there is so much noise; and wakes me up so that I can help him go back to sleep._

A sense of trepidation began to engulf him as he reluctantly pulled his hands away from his face, thinking that he would not like what he would see. Peering between his fingers, he gasped at the gruesome sight that lay before him. 

The demi Saiya-jin was sitting on what appeared to be the domed top of the same cave that he had been formerly sleeping in with his Totochan. That was the only thing that seemed familiar to him, as everything else had been changed dramatically, and unfortunately, it had changed for the worse. He was surrounded by an ocean of red, ceaselessly rising by the second. Tall trees were scattered around the ocean, rising up out of it like clawed hands trying to grab onto something. Their bark was a deep black, as black as the demi Saiya-jin's own jet black hair. Stained, red leaves grew on their branches, dripping a bright red liquid into the ocean. The loud noises that had invaded his mind earlier had vanished, so that nothing could be heard except for the drops of liquid from the trees' leaves falling into the ocean. 

Unable to move at all, the boy stared at the forms that were floating around in the ocean, his eyes turning a glassy grey. Bodies. Bodies of humans, and animals alike. Even fish were drifting lifelessly upon the ocean's surface, adding more horror to the already terrible scene. 

Gohan began to tremble as he saw bodies, hanging in the branches of the trees, caught like flies ensnared in a spider's web. He gazed back down at the red water that was edging in closer to his body, and shuddering, scooped some of it up in his hand. It was warm, and sticky. His trembling aggravated, as he shook the liquid off of his hand. 

"B It's blood! The blood of every living creature on Chikyuu!" He cried softly. He felt that if he spoke softly, that what was currently happening would go away. That Chikyuu-sei would return to normal, and would be blessed with lush, green forests and endless sapphire oceans once again. 

He then realized that the sounds he had heard were the sounds of people screaming; people who had survived long enough to still be living, seeking help from an unknown angel, waiting for him to come down on his snowy white wings to save them. But their prayers for help had gone unanswered, and unable to live any longer, they had receded into the blood's dark depths. Or had remained lifeless on the surface. _I have to try to save someone! I will not let Chikyuu become a planet of death!_

The half Saiya-jin leaped into the air, just a moment before the small dome that he had been sitting upon disappeared under the sea of blood. He floated in the thin air that had been polluted by the odour of blood, the smell very pungent. It was enough to make him sick. But there was no time for that now, he had to see if there was still anyone that was living. He closed his obsidian eyes, searching for a ki. He didn't care whose ki it was. He just wanted to find someone living. 

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he sensed a very faint ki. It was weak, and ever seemed like it was becoming even weaker. With a burst of silver ki, Gohan chased after it, searching for that one ki. As he began to draw in closer, the ki became familiar. He had sensed it before. No, he had _known _the person behind it. As his mind told him that he was very close, he stopped and gazed down into the ocean. There was his Kaasan, unconscious, floating on the surface. Her head was bobbing slightly, and she slowly seemed to be sinking. Her body was retreating into the blood. 

"NO! Okaasan!" Gohan dived down towards his exhausted Kaasan, ready to swoop her up into his arms. Just as he was about to save her, his Kaasan sank down beneath the ruby depths. Her hand was the last thing that he saw. A moment before he was about to crash into the ocean, he withdrew, his body skimming the surface. 

He soared back towards the heavens, staring down at the ripples that were forming in the space where his Kaasan had been floating. As the last, tiny ripple disappeared, he screamed, "OKAASAN!" Those ripples had been the last signs of his Kaasan's existence, and now they were gone. 

Burning tears began to flow down his face, filled with anger and sorrow. Mostly filled with anger. But still with sorrow. Sorrow that his Kaasan was gone. Anger at himself for not saving her. He should have saved her! He was her son, and she was his Okaasan. What kind of a son was he? He clenched his balled fists tighter, trying not to lose control of himself. 

A sudden twinge of ki flashed in his mind. It was also very faint, just as his Kaasan's had been. But it seemed that the being who possessed the ki was one of enormous power. Not as strong as he. But still strong enough to be able to take down Freeza. _Piccolo!_

__

As Gohan recognized the ki, the flame of hope that had been burning dimly inside his heart brightened. His despair over the loss of his Kaasan still remained, but it had been pushed towards the back of his mind. Giving the closest possible thing to a smile that he could muster, he followed his senses to his old Master and friend. He heightened his ki until he turned Super Saiya-jin, not wanting to make the same mistake as he had made before with his Kaasan. If he had been a Super Saiya-jin, he would have made it in time to save her 

He grit his teeth in soul loathing at himself, as the golden ki that encompassed his body intensified. Then his fury disappeared. He stopped in mid-flight, staring at a tree that stood beneath him. Bodies were pierced by its branches. Branches that were like thorns. Unforgiving. But his eyes were settled on one body that was punctured by the branches. Piccolo. Purple blood was oozing from the wound in his abdomen, flowing down the branches and seeming to unite with the blood red leaves, which were now a deep, shining fuchsia. 

A voice inside his head began to shout at him, its tone menacing and vicious. _What are you waiting for, Son Gohan? You don't want to let Piccolo die now, do you?_

__

__He hated that voice. It was the very same voice who had whispered to him during his fight with Cell- _Torture him! He does not deserve a quick, painless death! He deserves much more! _He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to listen to that horrible voice. 

But the voice would not go away, and continued its abuse. _Well? I thought that Piccolo was your friend, and now you're going to leave him there to die? What kind of a person are you?_

__

__Even though he hated that voice, what it said was true. Why didn't he save Piccolo! He was right below him, so close that he could have tapped him with his foot. But somewhere deep in his mind, was an anxious feeling. It said that if he touched the tree, that it would be the last thing that he would do. 

_Who cares about your instincts! Are you not willing to sacrifice your life so that you can try to save someone else's? His time is drawing near, if you don't save him now_

__

__An eerie silence followed as the wind blew the tree's crown of branches, causing its leaves to shower the sea below it with more blood. Then, the voice continued- _he will die!_

__

__Gohan hugged his knees close to his chest, trying to seek comfort. His golden aura was still fluttering about him strongly, but the flame of hope had been reduced to a tiny spark. _Shut up Shut up! __SHUT__UP__! Leave me alone! Anything that you say always leads me to more danger!_

__

__Then suddenly, Piccolo's ki vanished. The demi Saiya-jin opened his eyes and stared down at his mentor's motionless body. He wasn't even breathing. The voice had vanished, leaving him by himself. The sound of his own heart echoed through his body, as his ebony eyes quivered. He tried to contain himself, but the effort that it took was causing his whole body to tremble violently. Tears again began to seep down his face, and he couldn't hold it any longer. "NOOOOOOOOO!" 

He flew down to the sea to look at his reflection. It was haunting. Not even life like. His face was swollen and his eyes were almost as red as the sea itself. There he hovered, his toes just an inch above the murky blood. His black locks tickled against his forehead as his head was bowed. The spark of hope had burned out. His tears fell into the sea. The wind had died down, so no noise could be heard except for the drops of blood and tears. The tears seemed to reverberate as they hit the ocean's surface, causing a tormenting sound. 

Gohan continued to weep, not caring about anything any more. He didn't notice as a ki that was actually burning strongly, began to close in on him. But when it was less than a metre away from him, he actually began to feel enlightened. This being was much more powerful than he. Maybe his life could be ended now. 

The being looked at the boy, as if he were looking into a mirror. His eyes narrowed as he said, "You are too late, Son Gohan! If you had of woken up sooner, you might have been able to stop this tragedy!" 

The half Saiya-jin's eyes popped open as he heard the voice. It seemed so familiar. It sounded like the very same voice that he hated so much, the one that always led him to disaster. But how could that be? 

"You didn't even try to save Piccolo! What kind of a person are you?" The being shouted. 

That got the demi Saiya-jin's attention. He raised his head slightly, just so he could see the person who spoke to him. He glared through his dark bangs at the enemy, trying to seem as threatening as possible. However, he received a great surprise when he saw the person's face. 

It was him. 

The person who had spoken looked exactly like him. He wore the same gi, though it didn't seem to suit him. His hair was exactly the same as Gohan's. But it didn't seem real. And his face. His face was the same, though it was hard and cruel, definitely not the same person as he. Then, how come he looked the same? 

He raised his head higher and asked with a strong note of venom in his voice, "Who are you? And why have you destroyed Chikyuu-sei?" His eyes flashed with fierceness as he spoke, his fists shaking at his sides. 

But the enemy did not seem fazed by his double's anger. He merely smirked and replied in the same tone, "Right now, that is of no importance to you! Because you are going to DIE!" As soon as he spoke that last word, he amazingly turned Super Saiya-jin 2 in less than the time of the blinking of an eye. He raised his elbow, and before the innocent one could see his attack, he drove his elbow into the other's stomach. 

Gohan's eyes widened in pain as he doubled over, clutching his agonising stomach. The pain was so intense that he began to taste bile forming at the back of his throat. Before he could recover from the blow, he was hit powerfully on the side of the head, and was sent flying down into the sea of blood. The last sound he heard was the of the evil one's laughter at his inferiors defeat. Then, all he saw was red, and then black. 

* * *

Gohan screamed and sat up. His whole body was covered in sweat, and he was at a loss of breath. Dried tears seemed to have fallen down his cheeks, but he wasn't sure. Panting heavily, he looked towards his left and saw Goten, who seemed petrified. But at the same time, a small glow of courage burned in his inquisitive eyes. 

"Are you OK, Niichan? You were crying. I try to wake you, but you kept on crying," he said, his voice wavering ever so slightly. He was sitting upon his knees, and seemed exhausted. 

His Niichan smiled at him gratefully and said quietly, "Nothing, Goten. It was just a bad dream. Now go to sleep. You don't want to end up sleepwalking!" He added that little joke so that his Totochan would relinquish his fears. And just as he thought it would, it worked. 

"'K, Gohan! Konban wa*!" With that, Goten lay down and cuddled up to his Niichan. Within seconds, he was fast asleep, knowing that he would be protected by Gohan. 

Gohan smiled again, and lay back down on the floor. His eyes narrowed as he thought about the upcoming day, and what he would have to do. _I promise; I will get you! Whoever you are!_

__

* * *

__

*Konban wa: means 'good night' 

Well, what did you think? If you want, you can review! Ideas, criticism and advice are also welcome! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I'm not promising anything! Ja ne! 


	12. TUX12

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 12**

****

****Yet again, I've decided to make the chapters shorter. This is so I can update quicker than I normally do. Hopefully, it will work! I really don't like not updating for a whole week! 

Oh yeah, I made a mistake in the last chapter. Konban wa doesn't mean 'Good night,' it means 'good evening,' at least I think so! Can anyone who knows how to speak Japanese very well please correct me on that? Anyway, I am very sorry for that error, and hopefully I won't do that again in the future. 

As I always say, I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from writing this fic. I do own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. 

And, oh yeah, please R&R! 

* * *

As soon as Gohan opened his deep, ebony eyes, he felt sensational. 

The sun was shining brightly, its warmth soothing to anything that it touched. The light of the sun was so strong and bright, that it had crept up inside the cave enough to illuminate the two bodies that slept there. 

Not even the wisp of a single cloud showed itself in the bright, cerulean sky. The sky seemed so large and never ending when there were no clouds; so far away that it would take a million years to reach the end of it, and to find oneself in space. 

The birds were singing joyfully. They were so joyful that their voices could wake anyone who was even a mile away, or further. But they would not have to worry about the ones who still slept out of hearing range of their beautiful songs, because there were birds whistling their tunes almost all over Chikyuu-sei. 

The air smelled fresh. It was as if the planet had just been born, and filled with the cleanest air that anyone could possibly dream about. A slight wind blew the trees and plants, creating more of the precious oxygen that Chikyuu's many inhabitants needed. 

Beside Gohan was his Totochan, who was still sleeping peacefully, despite the birds' deafening carols. His heart laughed and his face gave a visible smile as he noticed that, wondering when and how Goten had become such a sound sleeper. Maybe the past couple of days and its events had been the cause. 

Unexpectedly, all of the sleeping tension in his body reawakened as he relived the past week. The terrific feeling that he had once felt; physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually, disappeared in an instant. It was replaced with dread and even fear, as he thought of the new enemy. The enemy who had been stronger than all of his friends. 

He then remembered his nightmare from the night before. It had caused him to have an upsurge of adrenaline, which he had experienced after waking up. As soon as he had fallen asleep though, it had drifted away. But now, it was back, and with a vengeance. 

Gohan's body twitched with restlessness, eager to do something to get rid of the feeling. He didn't want to sleep any longer, nor did he want to stay on the ground, which now felt like it was as hard and cold as iron. He stood up slowly trying to sur press the urge to leap up onto his feet because of his eagerness, not wanting to wake his still sleeping Totochan. 

Surprisingly, no sign of vertigo permeated his mind as he stood, gazing at the trees that towered above the small cave. His heart was beating rapidly, and his breaths were short and exasperated. He walked out into the full light of the sun. His eyes darted around nervously, searching for something out of the ordinary. But he found nothing. 

The adrenaline was pumping throughout his body so strongly now, that it was causing him to tremble. He clenched his fists and brought them in close to his sides, thinking that it would rid himself of the adrenaline. But it didn't. 

A strange thought entered his mind, a thought that he only experienced rarely. The urge to fight. To shed blood. 

He didn't know why he was getting these horrible pressures, because it was not like him to actually want to do such horrific things. It was completely out of character. 

He was in a bad mood now, and he knew it. _How can I have such a peaceful awakening, and then suddenly be in such a bad mood?! _He screamed inside his head, his body now trembling even more. He wanted to punch something, or someone. Oh kami, he wanted to do _something_! 

Gohan looked back over his shoulder at the cave, and a sudden idea filled his mind. _Goten is probably going to be hungry when he wakes up. I'll have to make breakfast for both of us before I begin my search _

Instead of feeling unease at the thought of '_the search_,' he felt excited. It must have been his restless body who was thinking such bizarre thoughts. Deep inside his soul, he knew that when he found the enemy that he was seeking, he would be anything but excited. 

He wanted to just ignore having breakfast, his stomach making no signs or sounds of disagreement. He just wanted to find his new enemy. But, it would be foolish to do so, and would probably end up doing more worse than good to both he and his Totochan. 

Oh well. As long as he had _something _to do, maybe the powerful feeling of restlessness that invaded his mind and body would go away. 

He walked back to the cave, deciding he should wake up Goten and tell him where he was going. 

* * *

Goten yawned as he sat, staring at the trees outside the cave. He had tried to find something interesting about the trees, but there was nothing. They were just tall plants that, from when they were a tiny sapling, would never move at all. 

He knew that his Niichan was fishing, or something like that, and wouldn't take too long. But he was still only young, and five minutes to him -- for that was how long Gohan said he would be -- seemed like _forever_. 

He kept his ears peeled, waiting for any sound or sign that would tell him that Gohan was back. But the only thing that his senses could pick up was the horribly loud singing of the birds. He was already becoming so bored now that his eyelids were beginning to droop. As his conscious mind began to float away into the land of slumber, he was jolted by a sudden voice. 

"Hmm, did I really take that long, Goten? I thought I was only gone for five minutes!" Gohan said, with a cheerful smile plastered across his face. He had an awfully large fish dragging along on the ground behind him. 

The younger demi Saiya-jin smiled back in response and cried excitedly, "Yay! Breakfast!" 

* * *

Just as Gohan had hoped it would, his fishing had cleansed his body of all the tension and adrenaline that had built up within it. He was now in as good a state of mind as he had been when he had awoken to the sounds of the birds, and the fulfilling breakfast that he had just eaten made him feel even more enlightened. 

Both he and Goten had finished their breakfast. Their Saiya-jin stomachs were very content. They had washed their hands and faces at the stream that they had visited so often over the past two days. The icy cold water was pacifying as they splashed its glittering liquid onto their faces, washing away any small signs of fatigue that they had still been bearing. 

Gohan looked to his Totochan and asked, "Are you ready to go, Goten?" He tried not show any evidence that he was beginning to feel melancholy. He knew that he would have to take his Totochan somewhere safe, and leave him there until He actually didn't know when he would be able to see him again. That musing was only adding to the sadness that he was already feeling. The sadness that was wrapping its cold cloak around his soul. 

It had been so small, so hardly recognizable, that Goten began to think that it wasn't real. But he had heard that small note of unhappiness that had come out with his Niichan's voice. He began to feel as if Gohan's mournfulness was fluttering around, looking for somewhere to land, until it finally landed on him. His eyes flashed with despair at something unknown, as he asked, "Where we goin', Niichan?" 

His Totochan's words had been the ones that he had not been wishing to hear, and now that he had, it caused his heart to feel heavy. He gave up trying to conceal his true feelings; his shoulders beginning to droop and his raven eyes casting their glance to the ground. He sighed as he said, "I have to take you back to Kami's Palace. Back to Okaasan. There's nothing else I can do." 

Goten gasped as those words were spoken. Tears began to fill his eyes, but he shook his head and cried, "Iie! I don't want go back to Kaasan! I won't see you again! She won't let!" 

Gohan knew that his Totochan wouldn't be happy with his decision, but he knew that it was for the best. His voice lowered until it was only a soft whisper, "I can't take you with me, Goten. It won't be safe, and as long as I know that you are with Okaasan and the others, then I can search for the new evil without having to worry about you being in any danger." 

The younger half Saiya-jin could no longer hold his tears, and they slowly began to fall. His lips were trembling as he whispered back to his Oniichan, "But What if you get hurt?" He tried to say something else, but no sound escaped from his lips. Finally, he managed to shout as loud as he could, "I don't care! I go wit you!" 

Gohan's eyes narrowed angrily as he answered back, "You are not going! You will stay with Okaasan, and will not follow me!" 

Goten's courage slipped away as he began to sob. He tried not to, but he couldn't help it. He was feeling as if he was being torn away from his Niichan, and that he would never be allowed to even think about him again. 

His Niichan's angry glare vanished as he smiled at Goten. _I can never be mad with Goten, and don't think that I ever will be. His eyes, they're just so Full of innocence. _"Gomen nasai, Goten. I didn't mean to shout at you. But I just don't want you to be hurt. You will be safe with Okaasan, and I promise that I will come back as soon as I can." 

Something about Gohan's words was reassuring to the young child, and he decided to listen to him. He looked down at his own feet and replied quietly, "All right. I'll stay wit Kaasan." 

Gohan held out his hand to Goten. Goten accepted, and almost laughed as his Niichan lifted him up and rested him on his shoulders. 

"Hang on tight, Goten! You will be one of the first children to have a piggy back ride in the air!" Gohan laughed silently at his own idea. It reminded him of those times when his Tousan used to give him piggy back rides while riding on Kinto'un. Instead of bringing him sadness as thoughts of his Tousan usually did, that cherished memory filled him with new hope and strength. 

Goten giggled also at his Niichan's joke. He had decided to forget for now about having to be separated from Gohan. Goten wanted to make sure that he had as much fun with him as possible, before they would have to go their separate ways. 

Slowly ascending from the ground, Gohan began to fly towards the heavens with his Totochan laughing happily on his shoulders. They were both like a young child being flown away by his guardian angel. 


	13. TUX13

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 13**

****

****Thank you all for the reviews! You all make me so happy!****

****

****As I always say, I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from writing this fic. I do own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. 

And, oh yeah, please R&R! 

* * *

Son Gohan had mixed emotions as the painfully familiar Kami's Palace came into view. 

He felt downcast that he would soon have to part with his Totochan; and probably wouldn't be able to see him again for a while. He had become closer to Goten than he had ever been during the past few days, and the thought of not seeing him for a period of time was tearing his heart to shreds. 

Goten had been the only person who had actually trusted him, despite the fact that he was very young and should listen to his Kaasan rather than his Niichan. Yet he had ignored everyone else's warnings, and had chosen to save his Niichan rather than watch him die, even if it ran the risk of him losing his life as well. He ignored the pain that he had been suffering because of Vegeta, until his little body could take no more. 

He had remained strong while he was the sharing the cave with his Niichan, choosing not to run away when Gohan had been having a terrible nightmare. The sobbing and moans that had been escaping his Niichan's lips were haunting, but he stayed with him. He waited until his Niichan woke up, even though he was trembling with fear. 

Even when Gohan told him that he would have to go back to his Kaasan, he had eventually agreed, knowing that his Niichan knew what was best for him. 

Gohan smiled as he looked back at Goten, who was still giggling happily. His hair that resembled their Tousan's was whipping back and forward with the wind as they flew. 

He sighed as the thought of why he would have to leave Goten came back into his mind. The search. The search for the new creature that had decided to inflict its evil ways upon Chikyuu-sei. 

He wasn't looking forward to searching for this creature, whatever it may be. Deep inside, he felt as if the conflict that was gradually creeping closer would catch him by surprise, and that he wouldn't be ready to take on this new being. 

Then, he also felt nervous. He was nervous about having to face everyone at Kami's Palace again. The last time he had seen them, they had not welcomed him with opened arms. They had instead wanted to defeat him so that he would no longer be a threat to them, no matter what he tried to say. 

And the last emotion that was embedded into his mind at the moment was for some reason, longing. He longed to see his Kaasan's face again, even if it wasn't smiling warmly at him. He missed her caring side so much; it now seemed as if it were a fade memory, being torn up inside of him. 

He snapped out of his thoughts as they rose above the brim of the Palace's floors. There was no time now to turn back. He would have to face them, even if they were as unforgiving to him as they had been last time. 

_Pat._

__

__As Gohan's shoes made contact with the tiles, everyone seemed to cease what they were doing to look at him. Only Piccolo and Vegeta made no sign of realizing he was there, but he knew otherwise. 

He lifted Goten from his shoulders and placed him on the ground, keeping a close eye on the rest of the people that were gathered. 

As his heart was longing to, his onyx eyes rested their glimpse on his Kaasan. She was surprised, but showed no sign of coldness. She gazed at her two sons, her heart rejoicing at the sight of them. She was so happy to see Goten, alive and well. But for some reason, she couldn't help feeling glad that Gohan was unscathed as well. 

Goten looked towards the others, hoping that they would all show the glimmer of forgiveness in their usually compassionate eyes. The glimmer did not make itself visible, however, and he was saddened as he noticed that they were surprised, but not pleased at his Niichan's presence. 

The older demi Saiya-jin also saw this, and decided that it was best for him to leave now. He bent down until he was at eye level with his Totochan and said reluctantly, "It's time. I have to go now, Goten." 

His Totochan's eyes instantly filled with glittering tears as he sobbed, even though he knew that it wouldn't make a difference, "Please don't go, Niichan! I want stay with you!" 

The fiery glow that he saw in Gohan's eyes told him that there was no point in pleading. He would have to stay. Tears still crawling down his cheeks, he threw his arms around his Niichan, sobbing mournfully. 

Gohan was also crying, as he whispered in his Totochan's ear, "Remember my promise. I will come back as soon as I can. Just please, stay here. And if you can, try to explain to them about 'the other me'." 

Goten nodded as he hesitantly pulled his arms away from his Niichan. He sniffed as Gohan stood, towering above him, and said, "Ja ne, Gohan." Those few words that he spoke caused more tears to roll down his cheeks. 


	14. TUX14

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 14**

****

****Yay! I'm up to 60 reviews! Don't I look happy?! ^-^ I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short It's the shortest chapter I've ever written I guess My Word Count wasn't working properly Hehehe But I promise, this chapter will be longer!****

****

****As I always say, I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from writing this fic. I do own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. 

And, oh yeah, please R&R! 

* * *

Vegeta eyed Gohan with close regard as the demi Saiya-jin flew away. He glared at the boy's form, until it had disappeared beyond even his keen Saiya-jin eyesight. 

Remembering about Goten, he turned around so that he could see how the gaki was reacting. 

He was surprised when he actually saw tears falling from the young hybrid's coal eyes, slowly beginning to evaporate from the heat of the sun. 

His eyes narrowed as his thoughts began to turn into questions, questions that he could not find an answer to. _What actually happened? How come the brat does not seem to be harmed at all? _He continued to study the boy's emotions, trying to see if he could find an answer to all of his troublesome questions. But no answer presented itself. 

Finally giving up, sighing a frustrated sigh, he growled with menace, "How come Gohan didn't harm you, gaki?" 

Goten remained silent, ignoring Vegeta. He stared at the ground, looking with boredom at the numerous cracks etched into the whitish-grey tiles. He knew that by ignoring Vegeta he was practically inviting pain to enter his small body. But he didn't care. He wanted Gohan. 

Vegeta's eyes narrowed to slits as Goten didn't answer, the veins in his head beginning to pop up angrily. Trying to hold his emotions, he said calmly, but with an obvious sign of annoyance, "Answer me, hybrid." 

Silence. 

The Saiya-jin Prince could no longer hold his temper, and shouted, more questions escaping his mind through his lips than he intended, "Where have you been all this time? Why aren't you hurt?! How come Gohan did not try to attack us?! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?!" 

The young half Saiya-jin raised his head ever so slightly, just so he could see Vegeta. His eyes were piercing, as his voice sneered, "You wrong about Gohan! He never hurt nobody!" 

* * *

Gohan flew with his obsidian eyes gazing at the ground below him, his gi flapping with the strong winds as he flew over a scorched desert. The howling winds were carrying a violent sandstorm with them, the tiny grains of sand swirling and dancing around in the air. The sandstorm didn't affect Gohan whatsoever though. It only hindered his eyesight a little bit, but not enough for him to not be able to see what was ahead of him. He didn't really need his keen eyesight at the moment anyway. All he needed was his sixth sense, the ability to find one's ki. 

He was searching for Well he didn't actually know _what _he was searching for. He knew that he had to find the new invader's ki, but he didn't know what the ki would feel like. His instincts were telling him that if the being looked like him, then maybe its ki was exactly like his. But he had never had to actually _search _for his _own _ki before, and it felt somewhat strange. It just didn't seem right. 

Sighing, he frowned, deep in thought. _I hope this will be easier than it seems._

__

* * *

__

Vegeta knew that he would probably be slapped later on by his angry mate if he swore in front of the children, but he was seething with rage, and needed it to be released. Clenching his balled fists, he shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, GOTEN?! GOHAN TRIED TO KILL EVERY ONE OF US, INCLUDING YOU! HAVE YOU BEEN SO STUPID AS TO ACTUALLY BELIEVE THE SHIT THAT HE HAS BEEN SAYING?!" 

Goten didn't know what some of those words had meant, but the message had gotten through. Vegeta had insulted him. He had even insulted his Niichan! Fury began to course through his veins as he clenched his fists tightly. A slight flicker of emerald flashed in his ebony eyes, but it was gone before someone could have blinked their eyes. 

Vegeta saw it though, and immediately shut his mouth. Memories of Gohan when he had become enraged began to fill his mind. Gohan had been unstoppable at those times when fury had been the only emotion to exist among his many others, pushing them away as if they were insignificant. And if Goten was anything like his Niichan, Vegeta didn't want to find himself on the end of a brutal attack. 

Goten finally screamed, "STOP SAYING GOHAN BAD! HE GOOD! HE WANT ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE OTHER HIM! THAT'S THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE ANGRY AT!" 

Piccolo, who had remained silent and transfixed even when Son Gohan had visited them a few minutes earlier, could not help turning his head to look at Goten. His face remained stern, though his eyes were twitching with confusion and curiosity. _Goten, what do you mean? Is there another Gohan out there?! But that doesn't make any sense_

__

__Everyone else was just as mesmerised by what Goten had said as Piccolo was. All of their gazes were staring at the small demi Saiya-jin, though he was still too focused on Vegeta to care. 

The Prince remained calm as he tried to contemplate the meaning of Goten's words. He was suddenly struck by a distant memory, one that he had remembered from the times when he was still a young child, when Vegeta-sei still existed. The memory was of a tale that his father had told him, one that he had long since forgotten until now. His eyes narrowed as he began to remember every syllable of that tale, and then started as he remembered exactly what the story was about. He rose into the air, his dark, shadowy hair turning a bright flaxen as he continued upwards, and his eyes turning a shimmery turquoise. Ignoring the stares and gasps of the people standing below him, he flew away, in almost exactly the same direction as Gohan had taken. 

Kuririn frowned and asked no one in particular, "Where is he going?" 

* * *

Bodu had not moved at all from the time he had decided to meditate above the ocean's surface. He was smirking happily, becoming more excited by the second. _Come, half Saiya-jin! Let us meet at last, so that I can realise the potential of my new self! _

He brought legs from underneath him until he was in an almost standing position. His eyes were still closed he began to focus his ki. Soon, the glittering silver aura that he now possessed erupted around him, causing a harsh wind to blow. The sky began to turn red like it usually was during a sunset, though the sun was still high up in the sky. 

* * *

Gohan immediately stopped as he sensed the ki increase. It was a powerful ki, though it was not one that he could recognize. Closing his eyes for a second, he tried to sense whose ki it was. Suddenly his eyes flashed open, as he realized what it was. _Oh kami, how could I have overlooked that?! It's the one Goten was talking about! Kuso! I was actually, deep inside, hoping that I wouldn't find him so soon! _He gathered his ki and turned sharply to the left, feeling the rapidly increasing ki coming from that direction. 


	15. TUX15

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 15**

****

****OK. This isn't as short as Chapter 13 was, but it is a bit shorter than I would have liked it to be. I just couldn't continue writing though, and it just seemed like a good ending where I finished up in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! 

Also, I'd like to advertise one of my favourite stories, which I have never done before. The story is called A Price Paid In Blood, and was written by Candyland. If you haven't read it already (though I think that you probably already would have) you really should, as it is one of the best stories out there! I wouldn't want to give away the plot though, but then again, probably most of you have already read it.** ^-^**

****

****As I always say, I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from writing this fic. I do own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. 

And, oh yeah, please review! Questions, advise, criticism, they're all welcome! But no flames! 

* * *

Vegeta's aquamarine eyes widened as he sensed a powerful ki; a ki that was increasing its power by the second, causing gale-like winds to blow the usually slow-moving clouds quickly across the sky, and the ground below to quake and shudder. 

The Super Saiya-jin hastened his flight, wanting to find the strange ki as soon as he could. The ki deeply troubled him though, as it felt exactly like Gohan's. His eyes narrowed as he tried to find a reason for the eldest son of Kakarotto to power up, especially when he seemed to be alone in the middle of nowhere. _Maybe it's because of that other person that seems to be advancing on him _

__

__He stopped when he realized something else that did not seem to be normal, as the person who was also traveling towards the ki was also Gohan! _Na Nani?! Why do the two ki's that I am sensing both feel exactly like Gohan?! What is going on?! _

__

__He grit his teeth, the crackling aura of golden ki exploding around him with a flash of bright light. He began to continue his pursuit of the two ki's; the moving ki gradually becoming closer and closer to the other one. _I have to go on! I won't find out what is happening if I just float above an ocean!_

__

* * *

__

__

Gohan darted over the surface of the sea, his silver ki causing it to rise up and spume around the silver flames formed around his body. An emotionless mask had been painted across his face, though some tiny twitches of nervousness disturbed the tranquil look. Deep inside of him, he was experiencing the same feeling that he had had when he had been flying with his friends towards the platform of the Cell Games. It was a feeling of loss and despair, even though he knew that he hadn't really lost anything yet. 

He stared down at the cerulean depths as he whispered sadly, "Except that I have lost nearly everyone's trust in me." He looked up again as he began to see the form of something, though he could not make out what it was because it was many miles away, "I will not allow anything else to happen to Chikyuu though. Not anything!" 

With great determination, he powered up his ki even further so that he could reach his goal sooner. His hair and eyes remained shadowy though. He was not going to turn into a Super Saiya-jin unless he had to. 

* * *

Piccolo suddenly cried out. He walked hesitantly to the edge of the Shrine, gazing down at the sparkling waters of Chikyuu-sei. _I I can sense two Gohans_

__

__The whole Palace seemed to echo Piccolo's cry, but it was actually the cries of everyone else who could also sense the two strange ki's. They all stared at Piccolo, whose cape was fluttering about with the strong winds that seemed to have been inflicted upon Chikyuu by one of the ki's. 

Kuririn was trembling with his eyes fixed upon the floor. Trying not to let his voice waver he asked softly, "Could it be something like Cell?" As soon as he uttered that name, everyone turned around to face him, not including Piccolo. 

Kamesennin with all of his years of wisdom knew otherwise, "I don't think so, Kuririn. It is something far worse than Cell could ever be." 

* * *

Gohan clenched his fists tighter as he flew past a small island, trying to prepare himself for the shock that he knew he was going to receive. He remembered when his Tousan's body was taken over by that 'purple goat', and how dismayed he had been. He had been so horrified that he wouldn't even attack, even though he knew that what looked like his Tousan, wasn't really him. He didn't want that to happen again. Even if it was not really his own body that he would be fighting against, but instead an exact copy of himself, he knew that he could not make one wrong move. Not one error could be made. 

As he closed in on 'himself' however, he could not help being dumbfounded at the sight of the being. The evil one looked _exactly _like him. His hair was just as dark and untidy as Gohan's, and he was wearing the same outfit that Gohan remembered as what he had been wearing on the last day that he had still been able to see the love in his Kaasan's eyes towards him. The same white shirt and black pants. The person had his back towards him, and was not moving at all, except for his breathing. 

The half Saiya-jin descended until he was at the same level as the silent boy, anxiously awaiting for the boy to try and attack him. 

But the boy showed no sign of aggression. He looked over his shoulder at Gohan, his hair suddenly finding new placement as it turned golden, and his eyes turning the same color as the sea that they were both hovering above. 

Gohan gasped at this, unable to speak. 

The boy for some reason found this amusing. He smirked devilishly and spoke in a tone that seemed to hiss like a cobra, "I have been waiting for you, Son Gohan!" 

Hiding his astonishment, Gohan glared at the boy with a hard, hateful expression, and asked with the same menacing tone, "Who are you?!" His body tensed as it began to channel his own rage that was beginning to spark and flash in the form of blue lightning bolts that were encompassing his body. 

Silence. Nothing could be heard except for the sound of the both of the warriors' ki flowing around them, the loud waves that were crashing against one another, and the wind that was blowing through golden and onyx hair. 

The golden-haired fighter finally turned around and replied with the same tone, "I am Bodu." 

**To be continued**


	16. TUX16

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 16**

****

****Wow! Seventy reviews! Thank you, everyone! I'm sorry that I took a long time to update once again. It's just that I've been very busy, and also my old school was having its School Fete, or Fair if you'd rather call it that. I love the School Fete! 

I've decided to advertise another story, and might make it a usual thing. If you are a Bardock or Goten fan, you should read Angel Abi's story 'My Grandpa's a Ghost.' It is really kawaii so far, and I think that it has still got a long way to go. I recommend that you read it!****

****

****As I always say, I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from writing this fic. I do own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. 

And, oh yeah, please review! Questions, advise, criticism, they're all welcome! I will try to answer all questions, and improve if there is any advice or criticism. But no flames! 

* * *

Vegeta swam to the surface and stood in the shallow water, walking towards the Eastern shore of the island that was before him. 

After he had seen two figures hovering above the bay of the Western side of the island, he had decided to watch from afar. Something -- probably his Saiya-jin instincts, which were hardly ever wrong about anything -- had told him that it would be best if he stayed out of sight. Away from the prospect of the enemy. __

__

_Enemy_

The Saiya-jin did not even know _who_ the enemy was at that moment, but he was going to try and find out before trying anything that he might regret. The very feeling of the wind was unsettling; instead of being warm and humid as it should have been because he was in the tropics, it had become icy cold, almost chilling him to the bone. 

He hesitated, wondering if he should turn and leave. _NO__! Why am I even considering such a preposterous idea? _Clenching his fists in ire at himself, he slowly began to walk towards the East. His ki was sur pressed. He wanted to be able to see the enemy without being seen himself.__

__

* * *

__

__Piccolo stood silently, peering down at Chikyuu. 

Everyone was silent, gazing at Piccolo's unmoving form. Only the rustle of his cape with the now hushed wind disturbed the deathly silence_._

__

__The Nameksei-jin was agitated. He did not understand _why_ he was sensing two Gohans, and he was also confused about Vegeta taking off and leaving the way that he did. 

_STOP SAYING GOHAN BAD! HE GOOD! HE WANT ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE OTHER HIM! THAT'S THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE ANGRY AT!_

Piccolo was jolted out of his thoughts as he remembered what Goten had said earlier. Deciding to ask him again, to see if his gakusei's* brother would give him a clearer answer, he turned. 

Everyone was startled by his sudden movement, but he ignored them and looked Goten straight in the eyes, saying, "Tell me Son Goten, what did you mean when you were shouting at Vegeta? Who is the 'other him'?" 

Goten at first did not speak. He was wondering if Piccolo-san would believe him, and if he did, what he was going to do. _What if Piccolo goes down to other Gohan, and gets killed? _He didn't want to be the cause of Piccolo's death, and was for some reason afraid that his Niichan would be angry at him for that if it happened, and would never forgive him. 

But as Piccolo had spoken, the young but still bright demi Saiya-jin had noticed the sheer impatience and urgency in the Nameksei-jin's voice. Even a person who did not know Piccolo would have been able to tell that he was obviously distressed. 

Finally deciding to speak, he said softly, "Evil Gohan appeared while ago. One Gohan good, other one bad." 

Piccolo thought that Goten's explanation was very far-out, and almost unbelievable. However, something deep inside of him -- maybe Kami-sama -- told him that he had to accept it, that his best friend's Totochan was telling the truth. 

Though he wasn't sure 

* * *

The tropical wind seemed to have become even warmer as two warriors floated above the ocean's surface, transfixed by the other's presence. The wind whispered words that could not be understood by any other person or creature; brushing through the two warrior's dark, raven-black hair. One of the warriors -- who was dressed in an orange and blue gi -- glared at the other warrior, his eyes glimmering with furore. 

All of a sudden, the wind was frightened, and seemed to dissipate into the raging waves of the sapphire-emerald sea. The leaves of the tall palm trees became still and silent, the whole island sounding as if it were holding its breath. 

Son Gohan continued to eye the creature who had called himself Bodu, as he remembered many enemies from the past. Raditzu, Nappa and Vegeta, Freeza and his many henchmen, Garlic Jr. and his minions, the Jinzouningen and finally 

_Cell._

He grit his teeth as he remembered haunting memories of _Cell_, and all of his former foes. They had all had a reason for disturbing the tranquil peace of so many races and planets, even if their acts were so unjust that there didn't seem to be a meaning to them. 

Deciding to question Bodu about this, he growled wrathfully, "Where did you come from, Bodu? And why did you come to Chikyuu-sei?" 

The half Saiya-jin had not expected the identical version of himself to answer, so he was almost startled when the creature replied without the slightest hint of fear, "I am a Cehang-jin, who was born on Cehang-sei. The Cehang-jin are a race who can transform into an identical form of a creature just by touching it. We were one of the most superior races in the universe; no one could withstand our slyness and might. Except for one race, which is almost extinct." 

_He must mean the Saiya-jin. _Gohan's eyes narrowed to slits as he continued to listen to Bodu's introduction- 

"I have been to many places, seeking out the last survivors of this race that my own kind had hated for so many millenniums. I eventually learned that the very last few of the race that I was seeking had settled down to live on Chikyuu, so I changed my course and slowly began to advance on that target. As you have probably already guessed, that race is the _Saiya-jin_," Bodu spat this word out with more malice than he had anticipated. He paused for a moment, asking himself if he should explain to the hybrid further. Deciding to do so, he continued, "The Saiya-jin killed my people many years ago. Luckily, they were stupid enough as to have overlooked me, so I survived. Now that I am here however, I am going to kill the last few Saiya-jin -- full-blooded or non full-blooded -- so that I can have my revenge!" 

Gohan considered this explanation for a moment, trying to determine if Bodu had a good reason to do as he had planned. But he said that it had been many years ago Angrily he hissed, "Though avenging your race is a good reason to come to Chikyuu-sei, I can't understand why you want to harm us. You said that it happened a long time ago, so surely we had or have nothing to do with it!" 

"You all still deserve to die," the Cehang-jin replied, almost in the same hissing tone as the half Saiya-jin, half human that stood before him. 

Eyes that were as black as the shadows of the deepest caves twitched as Gohan continued to seethe furiously, "Why did you harm the Chikyuusei-jins as well? They have nothing to do with the Saiya-jin!" 

"I just wanted to have some fun until you woke up from your deep sleep. Now that you are awake and well, I want to challenge you to a fight so that I can test out my new powers!" Bodu's voice seemed to gain a high note of pleasure as he stated this, his serious frown turning into an evil smirk. 

* * *

Vegeta crouched in the dense foliage of the island, staring at the two sources of the ki that he had sensed earlier. _Th- they both look like Gohan! Does that mean that my speculations were true?_

__

* * *

__

Gohan clenched his fists as he glared in disgust at the creature who had actually wanted to harm innocent people for fun. A new wind seemed to emerge from his body, his hair swaying with the breeze as his orange and blue gi rustling restlessly. His eyes began to turn a glimmering color like turquoise, as his onyx hair began to rise so that it was furthermore disobeying the rules of gravity. Screaming almost inhumanly, his hair turned a shining topaz as golden flames arose from his body, giving his clothes a golden sheen. 

Still glowering at the Cehang-jin irately, he sneered, "I won't allow it!" More flames appeared as his aqua eyes met with a pair that were almost exactly the same -- except for having an evil look to them. 

Bodu smirked at Gohan, the tiny flames licking at his body puny in comparison to the giant flames emitting from the angry demi Saiya-jin. _I know you have more powers, Son Gohan, that are so secretive that only a select few have ever been able to witness them. I will stay as I am for the moment, so that you might begin to actually think that you have the slightest chance of defeating me. But unless you find a way around my own hidden powers, you will cease to exist! _

__"Prepare yourself, Gohan!" 

**To be continued**

* gakusei: student 


	17. TUX17

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 17**

****

****I'm pretty sure that I could have gotten this up sooner * Tries to block out the screams of people questioning why she didn't * But I was a bit confused about how I was going to end this story. No, I'm not saying that it's going to end on this chapter, or the next, it's just that I couldn't continue writing this chapter unless I had a clear understanding of what the ending would be. 

I had lots of different ideas, but they all seemed very immature and inappropriate for this story. But now I've found my ending, and can see the light 

* Audience sweat drops * 

Hehehehe, OK. I'll shut up. Also, I couldn't force myself to write this because this is the first chapter with a fighting scene that I've ever written. Well, it isn't the _first _one, but I'm not very experienced when it comes to fight scenes between two people who are both equal when it comes to strength.****

****

****As I always say, I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from writing this fic (That would be grand though ^-^). I do own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. 

Please review, even if you only have criticism to give me. I will be extremely happy if I get over 100 reviews for this story, but it's just a faraway dream. I know that I'm still a newbie, and that I've got plenty of time to try and improve on my writing skills. I have a long road ahead of me 

* Someone who is clearly annoyed shouts, "Hey, stop blabbing! Let us get on with the story!" * 

Oops, gomen about that! I sometimes start thinking of the future, and lose sight of reality! Well, here it is! I hope you all enjoy. 

* * *

The wind continued to howl mournfully as Son Gohan glared at his newly found enemy; the Cehang-jin Bodu. Bodu was actually grinning cheekily, his eyes shining with excitement. 

Stolen eyes. 

Eyes that had been stolen from a certain demi Saiya-jin. Gohan tried to comprehend why the Cehang-jin was grinning in such a way -- so that it almost made him seem innocent. His eyes narrowed as another wave of rage washed over him; knowing that there was no way in the whole universe that Bodu could possibly be innocent. 

All of a sudden, Bodu's body was engulfed in a bright light; so blinding that Gohan had to shield his eyes with his hand. But the light was too strong, still managing to find a way to stab at his eyes, causing him to wince in pain. 

As the light began to lose its splendor, Gohan took his hand away from his face. He could not see anything at first; only the flashing color of neon blue. After what almost seemed like an eternity however, he was finally able to make out the Cehang-jin's body. 

He was shocked when he saw that Bodu was now wearing the same gi as he, but the only physical sign of his bewilderment was the flash of his aquamarine eyes. 

That didn't make a difference to the Cehang-jin though, because he could read every one of Gohan's thoughts. With an amused smile, he asked, "Why are you trying to hide your curiosity, Son Gohan? You obviously want to know how I was able to perform such a feat, don't you?" 

The half Saiya-jin couldn't hide his puzzlement this time, as his eyes widened. _How did he know what I was thinking? Can he read my thoughts also? If he can, than this will be even more harder than it already is!_

__"Well, the answer to your question, hybrid, is yes. I can read your thoughts! My mind is linked with yours; so that I can read your every thought. But you, fortunately for me, can't read mine! I might as well answer your other question as well," Bodu was enjoying every moment, trying to savour the little time that he would get to spend with the very half Saiya-jin who would be the Angel of Death to his own kind, "I can instantly change into my host's clothes, as long as the person is still alive and I have actually seen those clothes before. Since you are still alive and I have just seen you in this gi, then it is easy for me to do so." 

Closing his eyes, he began to laugh. He was laughing so much that if one did not know that he was an evil alien, they might have mistaken him to have been a crazy human being. When he finally stopped, he added, "Gohan! Did you actually believe that I would fight you in such flimsy clothes? If you did, then you must be more stupid than you look!" 

Gohan growled in reply to the insult, his eyes twitching with indignation. He did not reply however, knowing that it was not worth wasting his time in trying to find an insult to aim at the arrogant Cehang-jin. 

Bodu smirked, and within the blink of an eye he had disappeared, leaving an afterimage of himself. 

The demi Saiya-jin gasped, his eyes widening as he wondered how the Cehang-jin could have disappeared so quickly. As he suddenly sensed a tiny molecule of Bodu's ki, he darted away gracefully as his enemy's elbow struck only air. 

Gohan responded with a roundhouse kick that the Cehang-jin caught effortlessly with his hand. 

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me, Son Gohan!" 

His eyes pinched at the corners as Gohan tried to think of a smart move that Bodu wouldn't be able to detect. As soon as he thought of one, his goal was sent straight to the Cehang-jin's mind. But before Bodu could react, Gohan spun in the air so quickly that it caused his enemy to be pushed back, resulting in his leg becoming free. 

Without pausing to let the Cehang-jin recover, Gohan lashed out with his other leg, focusing almost all of his ki on that one kick. His boot hit Bodu in the stomach dead-on, causing him to cough of some of his stolen crimson blood. 

He allowed the Cehang-jin to suffer some pain for a while, before upper cutting him and sending him crashing into the sea. Shining droplets of water flew into the air, looking like dazzling sapphires in the presence of the hot son. 

But Gohan's instincts -- in fact, every fibre of his being, told him that something was wrong. He didn't know what it was, but something was definitely amiss. It didn't seem to be anything to do with his enemy -- it seemed to be something to do with himself. 

Suddenly, he sensed Bodu's ki right behind him. Turning his head so that he could see the Cehang-jin rushing towards him, he commanded his body to move. However, it didn't react as quickly as he thought it would, and he was sent flying back because of Bodu's fist. A tiny rivulet of blood flowed down from his bottom lip, but he ignored it, keeping his watchful gaze on the enemy. 

Bodu smiled. He admired Gohan's determination and will. _But it won't be enough! Even though you are strong, Gohan, you won't be able to defeat me. You haven't the slightest chance! And when I'm finished with you, I will finish off my mission!_

__

* * *

__

__Piccolo had been listening carefully to every word that the two who were fighting each other had been saying. He was startled when he had realized that there were indeed _two _Gohans, and that what Goten had said had been true. 

One Gohan was the innocent boy whom he had remembered training when he was only four years old. The other was an impostor, merely a copy of Son Gohan. He had not even the slightest bit of innocence inside of him, of that the Nameksei-jin was sure. 

But when the impostor whose name was Bodu told Gohan that he was a Cehang-jin, something deep inside of Piccolo was awakened. He knew that kind of people -- those Cehang-jin -- but he didn't know exactly _who _or _what _they were. 

Closing his eyes in the hopes that he might be able to remember something more about this race called the Cehang-jin, Piccolo began to go into an almost mediation like state, even though he wasn't really meditating. He was just trying to recall lost memories.__

__**To be continued**__

__

* * *

__

__I usually put this at the _beginning _of the chapter, but there's already too much stuff up there! 

The next story that I would like to advertise is called 'Friends Last Forever and the Sequel'. I only discovered it What was it, a month or so ago? But it is a really good fic! Sad at the start, though it becomesmore cheerful as it goes on. I strongly recommend that you read it! Oh yeah, the author of it is Videl -- just plain Videl, no other words added to it. Because I know there are lots of authors with Videl in their name 


	18. TUX18

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 18**

****

****Wow! I managed to update quickly! This chapter might seem very short, but that's because I've decided not to use the 'Enter' key so much (hehe)! I've still managed to fit in more than 1000 words, which is good because before I post a Chapter I make sure that the _story _(not including the disclaimer, author's notes, etc.) is at least 1000 words long. Yeah, you probably think that is short, but I want to keep the chapters of this story short and simple. In my next epic, I might think of making them longer! 

The story that I would like to advertise this time is called Sibling Rivalry, by PurePsychicEspeon (PPE). I haven't actually read all that she's posted yet (bad, bad Pearlz!), but from what I've read, it seems to be a _really _good Fan fic. The main characters are Gohan and Taiyo (a.k.a. Goten). Won't say too much so I don't give the plot away, but I do recommend that you read it!****

****

****As I always say, I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from writing this fic (That would be grand though ^-^). I do own Bodu, however, and any new characters, places, etc. 

Please R&R. And because I've never gotten any before, I _will _accept flames, as long as the person _is _actually criticising about something that is _really _bad! 

* * *

He levitated in the warm, subtropical air; his body curled into a tight fighting stance, his muscles bunched together firmly - almost stiffly in fact - ready to contract at the slightest movement, his glowing eyes of aquamarine retaining their gaze on a pair of almost identical ones, yet at the same time they seemed so different from each other. One of the pairs of eyes was shining with determination and innocence; the other pair glittered with a strong sheen of evil, almost seeming to laugh at the one who possessed the innocent, warm-hearted eyes. 

Gohan did not let his sight wander from his enemy Bodu, keeping them locked onto the Cehang-jin. He had learnt from a very young age - when he was training with Piccolo-san - that he should never look away from his enemy for even an instant, for that would surely bring to him to a disadvantage, and maybe even defeat. 

However, that was not exactly what he was thinking about; his mind more focused on a haunting instinct that was telling him that something was wrong. The instinct was so strong however, that he was beginning to feel that if he continued to fight Bodu, his life would come to an end. He knew that there was no way that he could let that happen; or Chikyuu-sei would be the same planet of blood that he recalled from his dream. 

No, not a dream. A nightmare. 

He shuddered involuntarily as he recounted those horrible events that had happened in his nightmare: the ocean of blood that had been so vast that there had not seemed to have been an end to it, the countless bodies that had been floating on its surface, the many bodies that had somehow become caught in the wicked crowns of those evil trees with their gnarly black branches and blood-red leaves, and many bodies that he knew were unaccounted for, as they had probably sunk into the depths of the bloody sea ages ago. It still seemed too vivid and unreal for it to happen now, but he knew that something similar could befall Chikyuu. 

Returning to the present and remembering the strong instinct that was warning him of something that could happen in the future, he searched every other instinct once again to see if he might have missed something that could possibly explain this sense of dread that he was feeling. But finding none, he decided to cloak the feeling in darkness so that he could focus on killing Bodu. Usually, he would have tried to think of anything other than killing someone; but even in this short time that he had known the Cehang-jin, he knew that the creature deserved nothing but death. Not even the Chikyuusei-jin inside of him argued with that, also seeming to agree that Bodu had to die. He could not let such a demon walk away from this fight alive, even if he had to use his last breath to ensure that that would not happen. 

Bodu did not seem to be fazed by the icy glare that the hybrid was giving him - in fact, that only caused his blood to boil with even more excitement. His stance was open, his smirk clearly showing how proud and arrogant he was. 

_Now!_

As that command echoed off the walls of his mind, he outstretched his arm; pointing his hand at the demi Saiya-jin and launching a ki blast almost as icy and blue as the two warriors' eyes 

* * *

Piccolo continued to search within his mind, searching for some information about the Cehang-jin, however insignificant it might be. His eyes were closed, his head bowed, his arms remaining tensely by his side, his mouth drawn into a frustrated scowl as he analysed the many thoughts and memories that were inside his mind. 

Everyone else who stood upon the pearly white tiles of the palace floors was gazing at the Nameksei-jin curiously, though at the same time a strong feeling of anxiety was rushing through their veins. They all wanted to know why Piccolo was trying so hard to find what he was seeking - which they all didn't know was actually knowledge about the Cehang-jin. However, that same curiosity was what was causing them to feel anxious, as they were wondering why it seemed so important. 

The only one who knew exactly what Piccolo was trying to find was Son Goten; he knew that his Niichan's mentor was actually taking what he had said for real, even though he himself couldn't believe that such a person would actually believe a child who wasn't even at the age of two yet. 

_Gohan-chan _

ChiChi was the only person there who was not trying to figure out about what Piccolo was doing, as she was thinking about her eldest son. She still believed that her Son Gohan was still out there, and her whole soul was hoping that he was all right. She began to think back to when the person whom everyone had then referred to as 'the Traitor' had set his feet upon the very floor on which she was standing, carrying her youngest son Goten; she had seen in his eyes what she had always been able to see in both of her sons' and her husband's eyes: innocence. But she had been too shocked and confused to believe what she was seeing, so she had hidden it behind a fake mask of hate. The mask might have been fake, but the look that was set upon her face was believable. It had hurt her deeply so to fake to _Gohan _- not _'the Traitor' - _that she hated him, and now she was longingly wanting him to come back, so she could tell him that she did indeed believe that he was her son, and that she loved him. 

Even now though, she was still too mesmerised to tell anyone about it, even her best friend, Bulma-san. But she still believed 

* * *

Gohan was staring up at the icy comet that was homing in on him, trying to determine if he should deflect the blast or just let it hit him. As his sixth sense told him that it was too strong for him to take, he batted it away; the comet instead crashing into the sea, sending an upsurge of water that shone like diamonds. 

_That was much stronger than any of Bodu's past attacks has been, I think I will have to power up. _

He was trying to conserve his ki, keeping it sealed tightly within a jar until he would really need it; though now, the warrior inside of him was urgently telling him that he had to use some of it; however, he had to increase it minimally, so that he would not gain the attention of the Cehang-jin 

_Kuso!_

__He cursed silently as he remembered that Bodu could read his mind - every little thought was automatically sent to the Cehang-jin's mind, thus allowing him to be able to avoid any attacks. Deciding that he might as well increase it quickly, he brought his clenched fists up to his face, his teeth grit, showing his inherited Saiya-jin canines; then with a loud scream that would echo for miles, the golden aura around him began to intensify its range so that from afar, he looked like a small dot trapped within a golden cyclone. 

Bodu smirked, his eyes glittering with the sign of victory. _Don't you know that by using your full power you are ensuring your own death?_

__**To be continued**


	19. TUX19

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 19**

****I'M BACK! I'M BACK**, **I'M BACK**, I'M BACK!!!** Oh, gomen, hehe! 

Well, my depression is _completely _gone, and I feel as if I'm on top of the world! School's finished! Summer's here (I know, I know. Some of you have got Winter instead... but I'm sick of Winter at the moment! Besides, it's not as if it snows where I live! But then again, we're having water restrictions...)! Christmas is coming! And last but not least, 2003 is almost here! Phew! *Wipes forehead* That took a while! 

I'd like to thank everyone who gave me support, EVERYONE! You all made me feel better, and I am so grateful for that! Thank you, _thank you, _THANK YOU!!! 

I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get this up... After my depression disappeared, I had REALLY bad Writer's Block. *Sighs* I guess that's what happens when you haven't written anything for so long!****

****OK, I'll let you get to the story. Oh yeah, just a little Author's Note. Some of you might have been wondering why Vegita had decided just to watch the fight between Bodu and Gohan, instead of actually helping. It's all explained in this chapter! I believe that might have been the same reason why Vegita also refused to fight Brolli, though I'm not completely sure... 

Please R&R. And again, THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!****

****

* * *

****

He continued to power up, the golden flames that enveloped him seeming to feed on the air itself, becoming steadily larger. The flames' golden tinge was forever brightening, seeming to take on the sheer brilliance of the great star known as the sun. The golden flares had grown to such an infernal blaze that their tongues were licking at the Cehang-jin's body. 

The demi Saiya-jin's teal eyes seemed to twitch slightly, though only a trained eye would have been able to spot it. He knew that he could go no further unless he wanted to, no, _needed _to use the hidden power that drifted deep inside of him like a lake with the surface of a mirror, as calm as the dark sky of midnight. Whenever he began to feel anger, a stone was thrown right into the middle of the lake, causing ripples to emit from the center, steadily growing larger, until they reached the very shores of the lake when he was unable to feel anything but intense fury. 

_Just like during the fight with Ce-_

__No! Shaking his head violently to try and rid himself of such twisted and horrible memories, he reclaimed his focus on the current goal: to kill Bodu. As he cast his icy eyes towards the Cehang-jin who hovered below him - even Vegita-san would have shuddered if he received such a glare from the demi Saiya-jin - he was somewhat taken aback as he saw Bodu smirking. Not a trace of fear was written upon the Cehang-jin's serene face, not even the slightest quiver of a nerve. 

Son Gohan's eyes widened unintentionally, as he sorted through all of the possible reasons to why Bodu the enemy, could be so calm. As suddenly as his eyes had widened, they became narrowed to slits once again, as he realized why the Cehang-jin seemed so relaxed. 

_Bodu can read every one of my thoughts. Not even one simple image that might flash within my mind will be missed by him; which means that he would be able to predict any attack that I try to use against him! That means that he cannot be beaten_

__

* * *

__

Vegita's sharp Saiya-jin eyes were fixed to the incredible fight that was taking place, not missing even the slightest of movements from the two warriors. 

He knew now what was happening; he had been suspecting that something was amiss for some time. Something had not seemed right when 'Gohan' had paid them a visit at Capsule Corporation, and it had become even more perplexing when 'Gohan' had fought him at Kami's Palace. It had seemed like like the two had been completely different, one innocent while the other was evil, though he had thought that such a thing could not be possible. 

Deep down in the shadows of his mind however, his instincts had been practically screaming that something was not right about the 'Gohan' who had destroyed most of his home, though he didn't like having to admit that such a place could be where he lived. 

He had only begun to suspect that two Gohan's, not one, were both breathing the air of Chikyuu-sei after the end of his battle with Kakarotto's cursed brat even if he didn't fully hate Son Gohan, it didn't mean that he would ever forgive him for some of the blows that had been made to his pride. 

But now, he finally understood that his earlier presumptions had been true. Two Gohan's existed, and one of them was actually a Cehang-jin. He hadn't actually believed it when the word 'Cehang-jin' had popped up in his mind; he had even tried to laugh halfheartedly at how stupid it was to actually believe that any lone Cehang-jin could still be living. If it weren't for the Cehang-jin who called himself Bodu actually admitting that he was one, he would have begun to think that he was indeed going mad. 

Instead of being confused about who exactly Son Gohan was, now he was confused about what he should do. He knew within his heart that he had to try and help the demi Saiya-jin, even if the boy did not deserve any acts of kindness from him; kindness was not a thing that he would show toward others very often. But the thing that was holding him back, that wouldn't let him go and try to stop the crazy Cehang-jin, were the horrible stories and memories that had been etched into his mind from the earliest point in life that he could remember. 

Normally he would have looked down upon himself for even tasting the tiniest bit of fear, though things that were small could always grow into things larger and more unfathomable; but he was suffering from the distant memories of the stories that his Otousan had told him, memories that he just couldn't let go. 

He remembered his Otousan once telling him that the Cehang-jin, who were then thought to be extinct, had been a powerful race, and were never ones to be underestimated. He had also said that if a Cehang-jin had been smart, or even lucky enough to have acquired the form of a powerful warrior with no individual, the chances of the Cehang-jin being defeated would have been close to nil. 

Vegita had always believed anything that his Otousan had told him, in fact, the whole of the Saiya-jin race had always followed their King's words. For the King, from the very time that he could talk, was taught to be a wise ruler: to always think about every possible outcome. And if there was no other choice, the King's own death would be the only possible route that he could take. That had resulted in the death of King Vegita: trying to do the only thing that he could do to save the Saiya-jin race from Freeza, even if he had to be killed, which unfortunately, had been his bitter fate. 

So, from everything that the Prince without a kingdom had learnt over the years, nothing was as important as knowing that everything his Otousan had said was something to be believed and followed, not something to be spat upon and ignored. 

* * *

Bodu continued to gaze at Gohan as if he were a predator who had cornered its prey, a clear smirk upon his face. 

He was concentrating on the many emotions and thoughts that were buzzing within his mind, especially the ones of fear and defeat. With every new thought of terror or defeat that he came upon, his body would seem to twitch as it became even more excited. He knew that part of the reason why he delighted in seeing so many thoughts of despair coming from the young demi Saiya-jin were because of the current Saiya-jin blood running through his veins; the other part was because ever since he had learned that he was the last living Cehang-jin, he had always had dreams and fantasies about one day killing the last of the Saiya-jin race, and now that time was at present. 

The vehement fear that he was sensing from Gohan was so great, that at times he became confused, thinking that he was actually the one who was experiencing true horror. His body would begin to shudder, and he would actually begin to sweat. But at the same time, it was making him feel even more as if he had already won. 

All of a sudden though, the feeling of fear that he had been concentrating on so intently disappeared quicker than the blink of an eye, and was replaced by a strong feeling of joy. Before he could try to read the thoughts that came along with the joy however, all emotions and thoughts that he could formerly sense coming from Son Gohan disappeared completely. 

Because he had been concentrating on the hybrid's mind so intently, it was a complete shock to suddenly be detached from reading Gohan's mind at all. A sharp pain attacked his head, so painful, that he had to clutch his head in agony, small sounds of whimpering escaping his lips. 

Cautiously opening one pained eye, he glared at the halfling with as much hatred as he possibly could, and managed to ask, "What d - did you do?!" As he saw Gohan's face, which he had remembered glaring back at him just a few moments before, he was surprised to see a clear grin on the other's face. Gohan's earlier frightened eyes had also taken on the sheen of true confidence. 

* * *

Gohan was slightly amused by the pain that he had inflicted upon Bodu, that being part of the cause for his concerned frown turning into a happy smile. He was also feeling a bit stupid as well, as he had figured out how to evade the Cehang-jin's mind reading techniques, and his shield against that had been floating right in front of his very eyes the whole time. 

He had formed a protective shield around his mind so that Bodu would not even be able to receive even the smallest thought from him, the shield once being one of his first instincts when entering a battle 

_A four-year old half Chikyuusei-jin half Saiya-jin was facing his mentor, Piccolo. It was one of their usual training sessions, training sessions that had been held every day for about the last three months, and today wasn't any different. _

_Gohan's ebony eyes were shifting, though the movement was so quick that only someone with a trained eye would have been able to spot it. Sometimes his eyes would be fixed upon the dusty ground, then they would change their gaze so that they were gazing at Piccolo's scowling face, and then they would return to the ground again. _

_His hands were trembling also - though really - it would have only looked like the slightest twitch to someone who was not a warrior._

_But Piccolo could easily see those movements. Ever since a week ago, he had been very strict on the way that Gohan showed his body language, and he was mildly impressed that the boy wasn't trembling as much as he used to. It was something that was slowly improving, though he would have liked it if Gohan had already accomplished being able to hide his emotions from showing themselves by his body. _

_However, that was not what was irritating the Nameksei-jin. It was his student's mind that was troubling him. The aura of emotion that was radiating off of Gohan was so strongly made up of fear, that he could actually imagine the boy screaming in terror, with silvery tears steaming down his cheeks. The boy was scared, no,_ terrified_ was a better word._

_Discarding all advice that it might be better if he kept a level tone, he growled, "Gohan! You may not have known, but I can read your mind. Every one of your thoughts is instantly sent to me."_

_There was the slightest whimper, so quiet that even the tiniest rustle of a leaf would have seemed to have been louder._

_"What I am sensing displeases me. The fear that is flowing within you is as pungent as the smell of freshly spilt blood."_

_There was another whimper, though this time it had sounded as if the person who had emitted it was beginning to feel guilt._

_"You will never know that your enemies can read your thoughts unless you are actually told, so you always have to be prepared to face such a thing; if you show such fear towards an enemy who can read your mind as clearly as if you were speaking, then you will have lost what chance that you might have had of being the victor. Because Gohan, there is nothing worse than for a warrior to show his or her fear to the enemy."_

_Something was puzzling Gohan, and it was something that just wouldn't go away. Taking a very dangerous risk in speaking when not directly being spoken to, he said softly, "How come you only seem to be able to read my mind? You've never told or shown such a thing towards Otousan."_

_Piccolo's eyes gave the slightest quiver, the only sign of his surprise. He knew that the reason was because that he had almost developed a bond with Gohan, a bond that would eventually let the two be able to speak with each other telepathically. But he did not want to speak of it now, so he ignored the question._

__After Gohan had learnt that new lesson about having to keep his mind and emotions subdued, Piccolo had immediately begun to teach Gohan about how to conceal his mind. It was almost like using ki really, or so it had seemed to Gohan. He had been forced to master the technique by the end of the day - but truthfully - it was just as his Okaasan would have done. But instead of learning how to conceal his mind, she would have forced him to learn everything about algebra. 

An enveloping feeling began to rise from Gohan's stomach as he thought of his Okaasan. He could hardly remember the last time that she had actually trusted him, as if an eternity had actually passed, though really, it had only been a little longer than a week.__

__Deciding to refocus on the fight instead of feeling pity, his grin turned into the slightest smirk as he asked himself why he hadn't thought of concealing his mind in shadow sooner. 

**To be continued**


	20. TUX20

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 20**

****

****This is Pearlz making a declaration to everyone who reads The Unexpected OK I'll stop speaking like a dictator! 

Well minna-san, I have finally update after a period of time longer than thirty days that is also more than a *gulp* month. It is a great relief to finally have my writing sense back, and it also puts me more at ease that I have finally posted something onto the site other than an explanation for my lack of updates**.**

****

****I am so sorry that it happened this way I know that I was already pretty much absent from Fanfiction.net because of my depression towards the end of last year, and I was so happy to finally update after I'd made it through that dark tunnel. Then fate decided that I should not be allowed write for a while, and my computer crashed. 

When I got my computer back well to be more specific, my hard drive, it was a completely new one, so the other one must have had something very wrong with it.****

****

****Well when I couldn't update, I felt really I don't know the word for it how is selfish? Well, I felt selfish because I had just made my comeback, only to leave you all wondering for so long when I was going to update again. I still feel guilty now about it, to tell you the truth. 

I just don't think it was very fair on all of you, who had already been waiting for an update for so long, to finally get it, and then have to wait again. I know it wasn't my fault but I can't help feeling Guilty about it. 

I guess though that all that matters is that I have updated, and that you can finally see what happens next! ^-^ If it wasn't for my writer's block (damn you, you stupid thing!), I would have had this up sooner. But I am true to my promise, and I did update as soon as I could. 

I better shut up now so you can read. Ja ne minna-san, and I hope you all enjoy!** ^-^**

****

****Oh yeah, I **_DON'T_ **own DBZ... sound convincing enough for you?****

****

****

* * *

****

Gohan could feel the strong surge of confidence beginning to entwine itself with his spirit. Before, it had seemed that he had absolutely no possible chance of being able to defeat Bodu, but now a tiny ember of hope had sparked to life, its flickering flame slowly growing bigger and brighter. 

Bodu glared irefully at the demi Saiya-jin who floated in the air above him, his frustration beginning to grow. A searing pain was pulsing through his head, not helping the state of his current mood. His hands were trembling and clawed, his own fingernails digging into his skull because of the pain. 

Not showing any mercy towards the pained Cehang-jin, another intense wave of pain washed over him, forcing him to close his eyes. His whole body trembled as the pain that had appeared within his head spread to the rest of his body like a terrible disease. 

It took nearly all of his own will power to reopen his eyes, which kept on trying to squeeze shut against his wishes. As he finally managed to open them fully, he had to wait a couple of moments because of the poor quality of his vision; everything seemed to be dancing around him in a spectacular show of bright-red, flashing light, and the more he tried to refocus on any kind of point, the more light-headed he would begin to feel. 

The dizzying torment continued for a minute, until he finally regained his inherent sharp vision. The sharp stabs that had been attacking his mind before were also beginning to fade, as he gained complete control over his trembling body. 

He expected to see the hybrid still hovering above him, smirking at the state his enemy had been reduced to. But no one was there 

Bodu began to panic - all sense of former anguish replaced by total fear. He shut his eyes again, hoping with all of his might that his sight was still playing tricks on him. 

_Wait?! Why am I thinking like this? I'm a Cehang-jin; I've acquired the form of one of the most powerful beings in the universe! I cannot dishonor my ancestors or myself any more than I already have! I came here to kill the rest of the race who brought death to my own, and I have to make sure that it is carried out!_

__

__All of a sudden, he remembered the hidden ace that might be able to win this fight. 

_Ki_

__

__For the first time in his life, he tried to sense for another being's ki. He had gained the ability after transforming into the same state as the half Saiya-jin boy, though he had never thought of using it before, as he had no need to. He had been able to read Gohan's mind with ease, and also know the exact location of his whereabouts, so the need for such a talent as being able to sense ki had not been needed. 

A flash of something crossed his mind, causing him to tense up. He was not sure if it was actually the ki of Son Gohan that he could sense, but he knew that something was closing in on him from behind. He quickly turned around, preparing to meet whatever was hunting him down; but before he even had an opportunity to react, he was met with a powerful blow to his stomach from the same person whom he had been seeking. 

The blow caused him to lose his breath for a moment, though it was still nothing too serious as to actually injure him. 

_No, it's a feint!_

__

__A strong kick connected with his ribcage, sending him plummeting towards the ocean. Not having enough time to pull up, he let the shimmering sea swallow him whole, a tremendous upsurge of water signifying his fall. 

Gohan stared down at the spherical ripples emerging from the point where Bodu had plunged beneath the surface, the gigantic spray of water that had been emitted now reduced to tiny droplets, slowly descending to reunite with the rest of the ocean. 

A look of surprise appeared for a split second from behind the emotionless mask that was donned whenever Gohan was in the midst of a serious battle, before retreating back behind the pressed lips and slightly narrowed eyes. 

He hadn't been expecting the Cehang-jin to suffer so much just because of the loss of one of his abilities. At the same time however, his Saiya-jin self sneered, saying that Bodu had relied too heavily on that one crutch to keep on fighting, and that it had been a serious mistake for him to have made. 

Another thing about Bodu that disgusted Gohan was the fact that he had been so arrogant about himself and his now deceased race, yet he was not as superior as he had been so disdainfully saying and appearing to be. It was a disability that the half Saiya-jin, half human had seen in many enemies, though it still disappointed him time and time again how insolent some creatures could be. 

* * *

Vegita was stunned, feeling as if he was seeing things. He had just seen one of the 'Gohans' tumble into the sea, or he thought he had 

Deciding to believe what he had seen, he closed his eyes, concentrating on the ki of the one who was still airborne. As he felt the familiar ki, he realized that the one who had been cast into the dark depths was actually Bodu. 

He opened his eyes in surprise, wondering if Gohan had permanently gained the upper hand, or if the Cehang-jin had left himself open to attack. Both beliefs seemed to be very probable. 

* * *

Bodu was floating just beneath the surface of the water, stalling so that he could have more time to ponder over the fact that he could no longer read Gohan's thoughts. 

Thinking that he might not have been concentrating hard enough, he tried to delve into the half Saiya-jin's mind again, yet he was still greeted with an engulfing wave of pain. 

_Shit! Why does that that happen every time I try to read that puny hybrid's thoughts? No, it couldn't be_

__

__He had finally come to a conclusion. Gohan had actually managed to form a mental barrier, which of course meant that anyone who tried to enter his mind would be blocked or receive a harsh punishment, depending on how persistent the conflicting person was. 

Instead of taking this new situation in a negative point of view, Bodu couldn't help smirking. He hadn't thought that Son Gohan could be so clever. 

_It also means that I have to use my true power. I want to finish that gaki off, and also the rest of his kind so that no Saiya-jin, be they full-blooded or only a distant relative, roams the universe again; but to do that, I have to use the full extents of my ki._

__

__The Cehang-jin felt revitalised after that last thought. At last, he would finally be able to let out the full brunt of the storm, rather than having to keep it concealed. 

He shot straight up into the sky, the water cascading around him. As soon as he was at eye level with his opponent, he smirked, a murderous glint in his eyes. 

Gohan's eyebrows were twitching slightly, though because of his strict lessons from Piccolo-san he showed no other evidence of his emotions. 

_What now? Don't tell me he still has a few tricks up his sleeve!_

__

__His eyes were focused intently on Bodu as the Cehang-jin slowly brought his fists up above his head, his stance tightening. 

Suddenly, his fists were brought down and he let out an ear-piercing scream. A harsh wind that had been laying dormant for some time was reawakened, roughly blowing the clouds quickly across the sky. The sea below the two warriors began to crash about violently, larger waves swallowing up smaller ones. 

Gohan felt Bodu's ki rising, though it didn't faze him until is passed a distinct level 

Forgetting all of the lessons from Piccolo-san, who had taught him never to show fear to the enemy, his eyes widened in fear. Before he could further lose himself however, he quickly evoked his emotionless mask, his eyes narrowing. 

A sound that was so foreign, yet so familiar to Gohan spread over the crashing sea, and an enormous beam of golden light rose straight to the heavens from the Cehang-jin's body, seeming to call upon others as more great beams of light rose into the sky from the ocean. 

The waves were so gigantic now that they could dwarf the size of the most towering tsunami ever to appear on Chikyuu. 

Finally, the light began to dissipate. Gohan lowered his arms, which he had instinctively brought up to shield himself as soon as the deafening noise had appeared. 

For a while he could see nothing, the towering beams of light that had been stretching up into the sky before seeming to have the same effect as the Taio-ken. His eyes continued to flash for a few moments, until he had regained his sharp vision. 

Without even thinking, his eyes landed on Bodu, and his whole body froze. Many forgotten or unwanted memories and nightmares seemed to flash through his mind all at once, though he caught every minute detail, every horrifying and gruesome sight. 

The Cehang-jin was staring at him, no smirk upon his face. Tiny, blue lightning bolts were dancing around his body, golden flames surging strongly. His hair had grown longer and had rose, not including the lone bang that partially covered his right eye. His eyes seemed to carry no emotion except for strong loathing 

Bodu was no longer a mere Super Saiya-jin; he had transformed into a different state. The form beyond Super Saiya-jin. 

**To be continued**


	21. TUX21

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 21**

****Konnichiwa minna-san! Well, I was hoping on getting this chapter up sooner, but I didn't make it. Um... homework and writer's block are the things to blame!****

****I don't know how this happened, but this chappy ended up being like a flashback special... Don't ask me why, it just came out like this when I was writing the outline for it! 

Now, a couple of messages for my reviewers! 

Videl, you should know that I can't resist cliffies! And as usual, there's one at the end of this chapter! 

Ooshii Kurai... I've never seen so many 'wows' in one review! Arigato! 

Sammy-chan... You're right, I probably would trap Chibi Gohan in a bear hug! LOL! I also didn't know that you were still banned from the net... Bad, bad Sammy-chan! 

Yeah, I know it's a bad thing, Professor Authordude! 

Arigato Kinto'un, what you said made me feel much better! But unfortunately, writer's block did get me... Oh well! Hopefully it won't get me next time! 

And Caith, thanks for telling me about it being in the Ginyu Force section... I must have accidentally changed that when I was editing my story... hehe. 

Well, that's all from me! Oh yeah, one more thing before you go ahead and read... I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z! 

Please review! ^.^ 

****

* * *

****

Gohan looked in utter disbelief at Bodu, his whole body trembling with terror. The Cehang-jin was so strong, so incredibly strong! Gohan hadn't sensed such power since since his fight with Cell. 

He could hardly even imagine that he, Son Gohan, also embodied such ki, even if it did flow so far beneath the surface that it was almost impenetrable. It was still quite astonishing that such levels could be reached. Cell's ki had been no where near the level as Bodu's was now. 

Somehow, he recognised Bodu's new mien as the same _creature_ that he had became during the fight with Cell. The same demon who had said that he _would_ win, and that he _would_ _kill_ Cell, its voice so confident that it carried not even the slightest tang of failure. 

However, he did not understand how he could recognise those startling, hateful, turquoise eyes; or the magnificent golden crown of hair that rose toward the sky, with one solitary bang partially covering the right eye. 

His eyes lowered their gaze to the now calming sea, the waves slowly losing their towering splendor. 

He didn't know how he could remember or maybe he simply didn't want to know. 

Ignoring the latter, he tried to find that memory, careful to keep the veil that shielded his mind in place. 

Something was blocking him though, stopping him from being able to find what he sought for. However, that didn't stop him from trying. 

Closing his eyes to help his concentration, he pushed against the boulder that was obstructing his path, while at the same time, keeping an 'eye' on the Cehang-jin who had not spoken since his spectacular transformation. 

Perseverance won, and he finally managed to find that forgotten memory, which had been shoved right to the very back of his mind. It began to play 

_It was only a couple of months before the confrontation with Bodu. Gohan had already developed a strong, shining bond with his Totochan; The two brothers had become almost inseparable from the moment they first laid eyes on each other._

_Gohan was very protective of Goten, always keeping a constant eye on the ki of his brother, and rarely ever being too far away. Many times he had sensed a slight decrease in Goten's ki, and had stopped whatever he was doing to rush to where his Totochan was, even though his Kaasan was usually already there with him. _

_One of the reasons for his protective nature, was that he was afraid of losing anyone else dear to him, just as he had lost his Tousan. A part of his heart had been burnt to smouldering ashes when Son Goku sacrificed his life to save Chikyuu-sei, and it could never be replaced. Goten was always a constant reminder of that loss, and it inspired him to protect all that he loved and cherished._

_The other reason, though this was not known to Gohan, was that Saiya-jin tended to be protective of those they truly cared for. However, it didn't mean that they always showed it, like in Vegita's case. _

_The day that Goten said his first word was also a stormy, dreary day. Rain had been falling since the night before, and had seemed to only become more heavy as the hours went by._

_Goten was sleeping soundly in his crib, tiny wisps of ebony hair lightly brushing against his face, soothing, sighing sounds emitting from his tiny mouth._

__

_Chi-Chi was taking a nap, and had asked Gohan to feed his Totochan for her, as she was feeling quite exhausted from having to stay up the entire night before to try and coax Goten into entering the mysterious land of slumber. Her oldest son had not had much sleep either, but he obediently agreed to follow his Kaasan's wishes._

__

_When Gohan entered the room and saw Goten sleeping so peacefully, he was awestricken that the little demi Saiya-jin who now slept so quietly, was the same one who had been crying the whole night before. A tiny smile spread across his face at the adorable scene, and he decided to feed Goten later when he had awoken._

__

_As he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, he walked briskly, yet lightly, careful to not place a step onto any of the creaky floorboards that were so abundant in the house._

__

_All of a sudden, Goten let out a loud wail, and then began to cry. Gohan ran back to the nursery in the blink of an eye, panic and haste causing him to drop the warm baby's bottle that he had held._

__

_Peering anxiously into the crib, he saw his Totochan kicking his sheets, his cries so loud and high-pitched that Gohan couldn't help wincing with his Saiya-jin hearing. Goten was also trembling, so Gohan assumed that his Totochan had been having a nightmare._

__

_Swiftly, he gracefully whisked Goten and the bed sheet into his arms all in one motion, careful not to harm his already distressed little brother. He began to coo softly, trying to reassure Goten that it was all right, that he was there to protect him._

__

_Chi-Chi had awoken to her youngest son's cries, and had ran to his aid almost as quickly as Gohan had. _

__

_When she saw Gohan cradling his Totochan in his arms so gently, she gave a sigh of relief. A smile crept onto her face as she thought of how lucky she and Goten were to have Gohan around. He seemed to be more and more like his Otousan every day._

__

_Goten was now giggling happily, Gohan tickling him softly, a smile upon both of their faces. When he had finished cheering up Goten and was about to place him back into the crib, a quiet, happy voice murmured, "Tousan!"_

__

_Gohan froze as he heard that word, its very essence cutting deeply into his soul. His body began to tense, and he felt as if he couldn't move._

__

_Goten of course couldn't understand that the one word that he had said was one that was hard for his Niichan to say, let alone hear, and continued to chant, "Tousan! Tousan!"_

__

_By now Chi-Chi had heard her youngest son, and had noticed how uneasy Gohan had become she could actually feel from where she was standing how tense and edgy he was. She knew that those words deeply affected him, and just hearing them must have been almost unbearable for him._

__

_She slowly began to edge towards her two sons, careful not to make any sudden movements, as Gohan looked as if he was going to bolt at any second. He was still frozen, his mind and spirit seeming to be in a whole different place, making his body look like an empty, trembling shell._

__

_Goten noticed the echoing silence, and in an effort to be rid of it, he whispered softly, "Tousan?"_

__

_Chi-Chi was now beside her sons, trying to comfort Gohan. She desperately wanted to tell him that Goten did not understand the meaning of his own words, and that Gohan should not take it so seriously; but the words would not come out as she tried to speak. _

__

_Taking a moment to recollect herself, she was about to try speaking again, when she was interrupted by Gohan. He roughly shoved Goten into her arms and darted towards the door, his eyes not making any contact with hers._

__

_Goten's tears were instantly reawakened, and he began to cry once more because of the way Gohan had thrust him into his Kaasan's arms._

__

_Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she saw where Gohan was heading. Using all the speed that she could gather in her lithe body, she rushed towards the doorway, putting herself between Gohan and the exit. Before she could brush them away, tears began to form in her eyes. She cried out to her son, a strong sense of urgency and worry within her voice, "Please stop, Gohan! Don't go! You can't keep on blaming yourself for your Otousan's death!"_

__

_The boy paused for a moment, trying to decide whom to listen to: the voice that was screaming for him to leave, to avoid hurting someone; or his own Kaasan who was begging him to stay. The voice from the back of his mind won however, and he pushed his Kaasan to the ground, not seeming to notice that she was still holding Goten. _

__

_Leaving the house, he fled into the woods, the sound of his Kaasan who was still begging him to come back sounding distorted, and his vision so blurred that he could hardly see where he was going. He had been caught within the middle of a great, confusing tornado, losing all control of his senses and his mind; he had no idea where it would lead him._

__

_***_

__

_After running for so long, Gohan finally stopped at the same river that flowed into the transcendent waterfall where Piccolo usually meditated. He did not cease because he was exasperated, but because whatever had been pulling him blindly by an invisible chain to the waterfall, had disappeared into non existence, and now he wasn't quite sure how he had found himself so far away from home._

__

_His confusion was so great, that he still did not have complete control over his six senses, and could not sense the ki of Piccolo who had taken to the air when the half Saiya-jin had arrived._

__

_Piccolo could feel that his friend had lost control of himself, and he had thought that it would be wiser for he to give the boy some room. Many events of the past had taught him that Gohan was not safe to be around when he was overtaken by a powerful emotion. Most of the time, it was burning fury, but this it was chilling confusion and sorrow._

__

_Gohan finally began to regain control of himself, the last hour's incidents rushing back into his mind. He could remember very little at first as it all seemed so hazy and gray. But then the fog began to lift, and the happenings of that day became as clear as glass._

__

_He recalled how he had shoved Goten into his Kaasan's arms, how he had pushed her out of the way when she had been trying to stop him from leaving. He was horrified that he had actually pushed his own Kaasan, though it was even more unsettling when he saw that she had also been carrying his Totochan._

__

_The episodes of his memory then rewound back to the scene that had caused him to lose control of himself as he had so many times before: when Goten had said, "Tousan?"_

__

__I How can I possibly be a good son and a responsible older brother when I carry out such horrendous things?! How can I look Goten in the eyes again It's my fault that our Tousan died! It's all my fault! 

_Letting out an incredible scream filled with grief and guilt, Gohan gave in to the mystical, golden metamorphosis; gave in to the demon who was also a part of him, something he could never change._

__

_However, Gohan wasn't lusting for blood or vengeance like he had all of those other times when he had given in to anger. No, this time, it was different._

__

_In an almost seemingly transfixed state, he flew towards the crashing waterfall and followed its descent, letting the water drench him, as his golden ki swallowed the moisture. He finally came to the end of the waterfall, which spilt into a large lake and continued outwards through tiny streams. The streams looked like a spider's legs, and the lake was its body._

__

_He hovered just above the smooth, glasslike surface of the lake, glancing down at his reflection. A pair of turquoise eyes stared back up at him - a powerful look of death from the victory of battles reflected inside of them. A lone, golden bang hung over his right eye, as if symbolising the same great loneliness that he had felt ever since Son Goku had died._

__

_A crystal tear rolled down Gohan's cheek and fell into the water, causing his reflection to blur as ripples on the water's surface began to grow._

__

_Gohan's eyes and hair began to darken, and so did his vision as his ki was depleted and vanished into nothingness. When he had been running, he had been using almost all of the ki that he could while remaining in his normal state, and the effects were now taking their toll on him. He began to fall into the lake, yet did not try to stop himself as it swallowed him whole._

__

_Piccolo quickly dived into the water from his vantage point in the air and pulled the boy out of the water. His eyes softened the slightest bit, as for a moment he felt the same heartache that Gohan had been feeling. Deciding that Chi-Chi would be worried, he began to carry Gohan back home._

__ __After the long forgotten memory had finished playing, Gohan was shocked. He had actually forgotten that whole day, including when Goten had said his first word, and when he had been cast into the 'spider lake.' 

Interrupting the demi Saiya-jin's thoughts, Bodu spoke up for the first time since transforming, and asked, "What's wrong, Son Gohan? Are you too afraid to fight me?!" 

Gohan scowled. That same voice that echoed from the back of his mind, whom he identified as his Saiya-jin instincts, were ordering him to gain more power; to transform into the thing that lived within him. He wouldn't be able to defeat Bodu without doing so 

But how could he? 

**To be continued**


	22. TUX22

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 22**

Konnichiwa minna-san! 

*Crickets chirp* 

Er Well, I understand why most of you probably don't recognize me. It's been 1 2 5 weeks since I last updated this story! 5 WEEKS?! 

I bet you're all probably becoming fed up with my lack of updates, though I couldn't really help it with this one. 

I wasn't depressed, nor was my computer not working. 

The main problem was mostly too much schoolwork, plus the fact that I didn't have the urge to write that I usually have. Without that urge, I just never felt like writing, even when I did have time to. And what can be really frustrating, is that the longer you go without writing, the harder it is to get back into the habit of it. 

It took me a long time and much effort, but I finally managed to get this chapter up. I hope you can all forgive me, though I will understand if you don't really want to read this story anymore. 

Also, I've decided to find out who actually _wants_ to be e-mailed when I update. I will have sent one last e-mail to the fabulous people whom I know have read this story at some time or other, but to the readers who didn't receive the e-mail, I say this. If you still want to be notified when I update, please tell me in a review, and tell me your e-mail address. If I were one of you, I'd probably would go on the mailing list, seeing as I take so long to update 

I've always said this with every update, but I need reviews! Reviews help my inspiration and urge to become stronger and that usually means that I update faster! ^-^ 

Without further ado, here is Chapter 22 of The Unexpected! Enjoy! ^-^ 

* * *

Son Gohan knew down to the core of his being that this fight was hopeless. The only way he would be able to win would be to give in to his hidden power. To submit to the same, inhuman power that had been a part of him ever since the day he had been born; but he didn't want to bow down to it. 

He knew what that beastly power was capable of, and he never wanted to experience _anything_ similar to his fight with Cell ever again. 

However, his rational side was truly the only thing that was stopping him from losing control of himself, and it was slowly weakening, its strength fading away because of some powerful poison. The poison was emitting from his Saiya-jin side - which was not becoming weaker, but stronger - and it was gaining strength far quicker than his human side was losing strength. 

Even though the odds were very much against him, he couldn't help feeling excited at the prospect of this battle. His heart was racing, and his muscles were tightening, then relaxing, then tightening again, ready to react to the slightest attack that Bodu might throw at him. 

Relief was also another emotion that was strangely coursing through his veins then. It was relief of the fact that as long as he was fighting Bodu his family and friends would be safe. He didn't care if he got hurt, as long as he could keep the Cehang-jin away from them. 

He never put himself above anyone else any more. He had gained this trait during the time in which he had trained with his Tousan, ever since he had first transformed into the mystical golden Super Saiya-jin. After that crucial moment in his life, he had made a solemn promise to himself that he would never be selfish again - and that meant putting anyone else before him. He loathed being selfish - had loathed it ever since he had first began fighting. In his eyes, it was not a good attribute for a true, pure-hearted warrior to have. 

Bodu was becoming impatient with Gohan, who seemed to be lost within his own thoughts. His teal eyes seemed clouded over, symbolising that he was in deep speculation. The Cehang-jin silently hissed, as he remembered that if Gohan didn't have that talent of being able to shield his mind, then he would still be able to see what the boy was thinking. He would be able to savor every emotion that came with every thought. 

Deciding that he had had enough with waiting, he lunged forward and tried to kick Gohan painfully in the ribs, so that he could smirk with pleasure as the demi Saiya-jin gasped for air. 

However, Gohan would not let himself be misled with such a foolish maneuver, and managed to block Bodu's knee with his own. It took much effort to keep the Cehang-jin's knee from simply pushing his own away and driving into his gut, because Bodu was far stronger. 

With the sudden contact, both of the warriors' ki bloomed, extending their golden petals; and the light that shone from the auras brightened to an almost blinding level. Azure eyes glared at each other fiercely; one pair was only partially covered with one bang, while the other had many locks covering its gaze. 

Bodu was somewhat taken aback by the severe hatred that he saw in Gohan's eyes. It was hatred, he realised, that came from the Saiya-jin half within Gohan, something that he had noted the boy to hide almost flawlessly until now. 

As the burning sensation between both of their knees became almost intolerable, in perfect synchronisation they both broke away from each other. Pausing only for a moment to look into the other's narrowed eyes, they began to go full out on offence. Their kicks and punches caused loud explosions to erupt in the sky in fantastic flashes of light. It was like fireworks bursting strangely in the sapphire skies of the day, rather than the lapis voids of the night. 

* * *

Piccolo's whole body shook with terror as he sensed the same, unforgettable ki: the one that had been Gohan's when he had fought Cell. 

  
Everyone else could sense it too, and they were also horrified. The ki was so powerful that even the people who had a poor sense of ki could taste it. 

Piccolo knew it was not Gohan's ki whom he sensed though - it was the Cehang-jin! "But how?! I thought he would not be able to use such ki!" 

* * *

Gohan threw up his arms to shield himself from Bodu's onslaught. His arms were burning, and every time Bodu landed a blow upon them, blistering waves of pain would rush along his muscles. The pain seemed to be slowly spreading towards the rest of his body as well, like the venom of a cobra seeping into the nerves. 

The Cehang-jin screamed and delivered a punch that Gohan could not stifle. The demi Saiya-jin was sent flying back a few feet, before arching his body forward so that he lost his momentum. When he saw that Bodu was not making any moves, he tightened his stance. It was a defensive stance; he knew he had to stay on the defensive, because offence was not in his favor at the moment. 

His fists were clenched so tightly that he could feel his own nails digging into his skin. He could almost imagine sticky hot blood flowing from between his fingers and trickling down his slender wrists, darkening the color of his midnight blue wristbands. A tremor shook his whole body, and he realized with surprise that even in this bleak situation, the thought of blood was exciting him. 

_It will probably be my blood that is spilt in this battle_

His golden aura surged as more excitement began to flow through his veins, seeming to numb the burning pain of his aching muscles. The Cehang-jin took this as a sign to continue, and darted towards Gohan, trying to kick the hybrid into the ocean. Gohan had been relieved of his distracting pain however, and responded by stopping Bodu dead with his elbow. Bodu showed the slightest sign of a smirk, before lashing out with his other leg, which Gohan also stopped. 

Bodu growled at this, and began to launch a flurry of attacks at Gohan - all of which, Gohan dodged. 

Gohan's turquoise eyes seemed to have lit up as he evaded every one of Bodu's assaults. Passion seemed to have entwined with his ki, and excitement was beginning to take control over his mind. 

_Yes! Fight! Battle! **Wound!** __**KILL**__!_

__

__His eyes widened as he heard that voice, the words echoing within his head. It was that voice whom he loathed: the warrior within him; his Saiya-jin side. 

_No! Don't fight! Show mercy! Let him live! He's only trying to get revenge for the death of his kind!_

__

__The other voice - so quiet in comparison with the other's threatening tone. The voice was the pacifist within him: his human side. 

He continued to dodge Bodu's attacks, though he was becoming more divided inside of himself. The two voices within him were arguing with each other, each trying to show the other the negatives of their intents. 

_We must __KILL__ Bodu! If we don't, he will kill everyone, including us!_

__

_But surely there is some other way! He only wants revenge for the loss of his race; it is understandable!_

__

_If he stands in my way, or tries to harm anyone else, then he must die! There is no other way!_

__

_Wait, there must be!_

__

_THERE ISN'T!_

__

_YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!_

__

__Gohan cried out, and soared towards the heavens so he would have a bit of time to regain his composure. Bodu let him go, knowing that there was no place where the half-breed could run to or hide. 

_I I can't take it any more! Why does this happen every time I fight? Usually I can handle it, but this time - this time it doesn't make any sense! I know I have to kill Bodu but at the same time I don't want to kill him! What should I do?! _

__

__It were the same conflicting voices who were tormenting him, the same ones who had troubled him when he had been losing to Cell__

__

__Bodu was becoming impatient again, and rose his gaze to see why the gaki had left in such haste. He became deeply troubled when he noticed that the boy seemed to be in a different world - he didn't even seem to be in his own body at that moment. 

_What is wrong with that idiot? Oh well. Whatever it is, this will wake him up!_

__

__The Cehang-jin outstretched an open palm, and let the golden ki begin to circulate in his hand, bubbling with warmth and power. When he had gained enough ki - enough to get Gohan's attention anyway - he unleashed it. 

As Gohan saw the golden comet speeding towards him, he shut off the quarrelling voices within his mind - he couldn't deal with them now - and concentrated on averting the blast. It was too close now; he couldn't try to outrun it. As the ball of ki edged closer, he threw out his hands to try and stop it. When the ki made contact with his hands, an intense feeling of heat licked at his skin, threatening to burn until there was nothing but raw bone. 

_Just like before_

__

__It was just like when he was in the Room of Spirit and Time with his Tousan, trying to deflect the Kamehameha. 

_It felt exactly the same_

__

__He had been so confused then. Memories of past battles had been flashing before his eyes, and the two voices within his soul had been arguing also, although they had been less distracting than they were now. His Saiya-jin side had eventually won the debate, and he had come to a startling conclusion 

_I can't be so weak! I depend too much on others!_

__

__He was in a different situation now, though. For the past week he had been relying solely on himself. He hadn't been able to turn to the others for help, because they had been against him. They had condemned him as evil. 

_Because of Bodu!_

__

__Bodu Oh how the mention of that name filled him with loathing. The Saiya-jin's voice was penetrating through his defences now, and he could no longer resist it. The human's voice could not even be heard any more, as if it had withdrawn into shadow. Nothing seemed to be holding him back from longing to kill Bodu now everything just made so much sense! 

With a deafening scream, he flung the ki ball to the unseen heavens, as if it had been nothing but a beach ball. 

Gohan's Saiya-jin half had fully taken over now. Revenge for all Bodu had done, increasing rage at how weak he was compared to the Cehang-jin, bloodlust and excitement, and the urge to protect Chikyuu-sei from any harm whatsoever, were fueling his slowly maturing ki, as sheer rage began to crush any other emotion that had existed in him. He could feel his muscles tightening and bunching up again, and his nails digging into his flesh. 

Bodu suddenly flew up to attack Gohan again, not really caring that his ki blast had been flung so easily into non existence. As he launched a kick at the demi Saiya-jin, he was slightly taken aback as it was dodged effortlessly. 

Gohan wasn't even aware of Bodu any more, only systematically darting between and blocking attacks. He wasn't focusing on any kind of plan that he could use to break through Bodu's defences - not caring that he needed strategy to be able to win this fight. 

All of a sudden, the Cehang-jin was not there any more. Instead it was Cell who was attacking him - Cell whom he was fighting. Cell, who was so curious of Gohan's hidden power. Cell, who threatened to kill everyone Gohan held dear if he didn't reveal his hidden strength 

_NO! I **WON'T** LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!_

With widened eyes, Gohan kicked Bodu away. So much force had been put into the kick, that Bodu doubled over in pain. 

All of Gohan's mixed feelings formed into one of incredible fury, and he screamed as he gave in his last restraints and turned to that dragon who always appeared when he lost control. It began wrapping its long golden body around him like a snake, before exploding into the powerful aura of golden ki and blue lightning bolts. 

Bodu finally managed to stand upright and look at the mystical transformation, though not the slightest trace of dread or distress could be seen upon his emotionless face. 

As Gohan's hair began slowly to rise and find new placement, it suddenly fell, and an unbearable thorn struck his heart. His great aura of splendor vanished like a fire that had been doused with rain. Flaxen hair was swallowed up by the strong color of natural dark ebony, and caribbean eyes also regained their dimness. 

The pain radiating from his heart was so powerful that he clutched at his chest, as if doing so would somehow relieve himself of his terrible anguish. His muscles coiled - as with every beat of his heart, misery was spreading throughout his body. 

_Wha-what happened?! What happened to my ki what is wrong with me?!_

__

__Opening his eyes - which he only realized now had been closed - he peered at Bodu, and gasped at what he saw; The Cehang-jin's aura was pulsating and becoming bigger. 

As suddenly and unexpected as it had appeared, the stabbing pain vanished; as so did the emotions that had caused his transformation in the first place. What surprised him even more was that when the pain had vanished, Bodu's ki had also stopped rising. 

With a look of pure hatred, he shouted at Bodu, "What did you do to me?!" 

**To be continued**


	23. TUX23

******The Unexpected**

Chapter 23 

Hi everyone! This is a bit of a change, isn't it? I mean, It's been less than two weeks since I last updated! That is probably because of school holidays and an abundance of time to write. ^-^ Unfortunately though, I go back to school next week 

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They really help me to keep going! ^-^ 

One last thing before you read on I DON'T OWN DBZ!

* * *

Bodu remained silent and composed, giving no hint that he would answer Gohan's question. 

A soft gaze of wind whispered over the slowly calming waves of the sea, stirring up the smell of saltwater. Normally, Gohan would have breathed the scent in deeply, as the aroma of the ocean usually calmed his nerves and left him feeling serene. However, the odour of the ocean only seemed to remind him of the stench of blood and sweat, and did little to soothe his uneasy spirit. 

After waiting fretfully for a few moments of smothering silence - it seemed even the sound of the wind and the waves had hushed - he shouted again, yet this time with more loathing, "Answer me, Bodu! What did you do to me?!" 

The Cehang-jin's face remained emotionless, except for the slight sign of a smirk raising the corner of his mouth. Gohan was becoming more frustrated, and was about to repeat himself when Bodu suddenly interrupted him. "That is of no concern to you now, Gohan! Why should I reveal to you the secrets of the Cehang-jin, when you are on the brink of death itself?" His voice was as cold as it always was, and he spoke quietly yet clearly. 

Gohan hissed and scowled, tightening his defensive stance once more in reply. He was no longer filled with confidence, yet his stubborn soul declared he would not go down without a fight. 

His inquisitive mind longed to know Bodu's secret; even though it was a deadly secret that would probably result in his undoing. He was always curious, even in the face of death. It was a human trait that had existed for his whole life. 

All of a sudden the Cehang-jin vanished and reappeared behind Gohan, causing the demi Saiya-jin to flinch. He had been unable to comprehend the sudden movement, and his heart began to race wildly in panic. For a split second he seemed to have no control over his terrified body, even though he was ordering it to move. 

_Block, baka, __BLOCK__! _

__

__Finally he won back control over his body. He was about to spin around to defend against whatever attack Bodu was trying to throw at him, but he was too late. Bodu struck his unprotected back, thrusting his fist into Gohan's spine. Gohan's back arched spontaneously as the Cehang-jin's hand drove in further and further, threatening to snap fragile vertebrae and tear his body in two. Bodu did not seem satisfied with his relentless torture, and did not pause until Gohan cried out in agony. 

Even when the Cehang-jin had withdrawn his fist, Gohan was unable to counter; Bodu's blow had left him temporarily paralyzed. Unmercifully, Bodu grabbed a handful of Gohan's pale hair and lashed out with his right leg, striking Gohan's lower ribcage. 

Gohan grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prevent himself from screaming as he heard something crack inside of him. It was probably the same rib that had been fractured a few days ago, as it had still been healing. 

He couldn't understand why he wasn't able to impede the Cehang-jin's assaults any more. He had been able to before, even if he had been only barely blocking them, each of Bodu's strikes sending overbearing waves of pain through his body 

The realization suddenly came to him: he had lost a significant amount of ki when he had been somehow prevented the completion of his transformation. He knew transformations always used lots of energy, whether they were concluded or not. 

Bodu retracted his foot - and finally letting go of Gohan's hair - he sent a bony fist crashing into the gaki's skull. 

Gohan's instincts were shrieking, telling him that the Cehang-jin had let a yawning hole open in the middle of his defences. His teal eyes flashed open, and with a savage cry, he swept at Bodu with his left leg in an elegant sweep, targeting the Cehang-jin's stomach where he knew vitals were hidden. His leg did not smite his target though, and an obscuring knee stopped it instead. 

In almost perfect accuracy, Bodu mimicked the gaki's failed attack and aimed at his stomach, before following it with a strong punch. 

_I cannot believe it! The day has finally come; I will get my revenge against the Saiya-jin for my fallen race! _Not even bothering to hide his joy, he continued to deliver painful blows to the demi Saiya-jin, an ominous smirk upon his face, pushing the boy back further and further. 

Gohan had begun to taste fresh blood gathering up at the back of his throat, and when Bodu delivered an exceptional hit to his throat - rendering him breathless - it exploded from his mouth. He was choking from his own blood and from not being able to breathe, gasping, trying to inhale any little bit of oxygen that he could. 

Taking this as a sign for a different course of action, Bodu locked his hands together and quickly lifted them up above Gohan, bringing them crashing down onto Gohan's already throbbing head. 

He finally regained his breath, though he was plummeting towards the ocean headfirst, seemingly unaware of his descent. Making no attempt to stop himself, he was content to let the sea swallow him up. Suddenly, a voice from some distant memory cried out to him - its expression filled with terror and grief. 

_NIICHAN!_

__

__Instantly reawakened, his invisible wings of ki gave a strong flap, slowing his decline. He gradually came to a stop just above the ocean's aztec blue surface, the water encircling him from view. As the spiralling tower of water crashed back down to rejoin the sea, Gohan's gaze locked onto Bodu's form, and his eyes narrowed to determined slits. 

_I cannot go down without a fight! If I die, Chikyuu-sei will be destroyed by __HIM__ without a second thought! The advantage may be against me, but I must keep fighting! I am the son of Goku, gakusei of Piccolo-san; if I do not fight, then I am not worthy of holding such titles!_

__

__Without any other choice, he desperately began to call on the last slender shreds of his ki, its warmth slowly flowing down and gathering in his hands. His aura flamed up again to a blazing inferno, seeming to hiss and spit as a clear threat to Bodu, the blue ki forming in his hands a blinding neon blue. The ocean below him began to grow uneasy again, as the waves crashed loudly against one another.__

__

__The Cehang-jin looked on. A smirk was still upon his face, though it was not as distinguishable as it had been. Straightening his body, he braced himself for a powerful attack. 

Gohan brought his cupped hands together to his side and began to cry loudly, "KA ME HA ME" 

His head began to swim, as a silent voice warned him that he was on the rim of dropping out of his Super Saiya-jin state; he did not have enough ki. Darkness began to haze over his vision, and he was sure that he was going to blackout. Nevertheless, he resistedthe vertigo, as he collecteda bit more ki.__

__

__Bodu's smirk dissolved into an emotionless frown as he saw the glowing orb forming in the gaki's hands. Growling, he yelled out to Gohan - unmistakable menace coating his voice, "You will die here and now, Son Gohan!" 

Gohan wavered for a moment before answering back, having to scream over the sound of his own ki, "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU!" 

Something in his mind flashed_, _informing him that it was time to unleash his power. With one final hiss, he threw his hands forward and screamed, "HAAAAAAAAAA!"__

__

__The Cehang-jin's eyes were pinched at the corners and his body quivered, hesitation claiming him for a moment.Despite the momentary lapse and the blue ki closing in on him, he remained tranquil_. _He waited until the ominous comet was within ten metres of him, before disappearing from view. 

Sensing Bodu's evaporation, Gohan ceased the ki that was rushing from his hands. He could feel the Cehang-jin dashing towards him, though it was the last thing he could remember. 

In a split second - maybe even less - Bodu struck the vulnerable demi Saiya-jin's neck with a swift strong uppercut, his hand as flat as the blade of a sword. Unawareness enveloped Gohan as darkness devoured him. 

*** 

Vegita gasped as he suddenly saw Gohan's head roll sideways at a peculiar angle. He had not been able to witness the attack Bodu had inflicted upon Gohan - it had all happened too fast. 

Speechless, he continued to watch as Gohan's hair darkened to black and his eyes The keen-eyed Saiya-jin could still make out Gohan's eyes from where he stood, and his breath seemed to be robbed of him as he saw them; they had lost the flame of life that had usually burned so strongly, now as dark and lifeless as the unlit chamber of a cave. 

Bodu cast the still body into the endless depths of the sea, showing no emotion in reaction to what he had just done. 

Closing his eyes to try and rid himself of the scene he had just seen, Vegita growled, clenching his fists tightly as his body trembled with horror. He felt fully responsible for Gohan's death, as he had only watched the fight from the sidelines like a coward, doing nothing to help. However, he could not forget the strong instinct that had told him that he would have been of little help, and that he had to stay alive at this point. The reason, he did receive an answer for. 

All of a sudden, Bodu's ki signature began to weaken, until his ki was at its lowest possible level. 

Looking up at Bodu, Vegita was astonished when he saw that the Cehang-jin had returned to his normal state; he did not seem to have noticed the Saiya-jin's existence. Because his attention was no longer on Gohan though, Vegita felt it wise to sur press his ki. _If I am discovered, he will kill me without hesitation; I cannot let that happen!_

__

__Once again, Vegita was surprised as he heard Bodu begin to laugh. The voice sounded so much like Gohan's, though it carried an evil essence that sounded purely unnatural, like a harmless little sparrow crying like an eagle. 

"That was all?! I cannot believe Son Gohan - the strongest being on the planet - could be so weak and so stupid! He still was unable to understand why he had a disadvantage against me!" 

Vegita's eyes widened at that last comment, and a sly smirk crept upon his face. As Bodu was still distracted - gloating over how easily he had won - he slowly floated into the sky, trying not to give any evidence of his presence. When he was close enough to the Cehang-jin, he quickly transformed and shot at Bodu like an arrow, landing the most powerful blow he could muster to his arrogant head. 

Bodu was knocked out cold before he could even guess what had happened, and was unconscious when the Saiya-jin Prince threw him down towards the same island where he had been hiding. 

Glaring at the slowly descending form, Vegita scowled and claimed, "The Cehang-jin fell because of their ignorance, and you are no different from them!" 

Raising his hand and gathering his ki for a fatal shot, he was about to deliver the attack when Piccolo's voice suddenly shouted crucially in his mind. _NO__! Vegita, stop!_

__

__As Bodu vanished beyond his view, he growled and replied angrily aloud, "What do you want?! Don't you see that I could have finished him off for good?" 

Piccolo's voice softened, though he still remained critical. _I know that. However, if you kill him now, it will also cause the death of Gohan!_

__

__"What do you mean?! He's already-" 

The slightest flicker of ki cut Vegita's sentence short, and he realized with relief that it was Gohan's. He smirked at the conception that he could be _relived_ that Kakarotto's son was still alive. Just about an hour ago, he had been wishing for Gohan's demise! 

Forgetting Bodu for the moment, he dived towards the ocean to search for the slowly dissipating ki. It was so faint, that he thought it would disappear before he reached its source. However, he was able to find Gohan drifting submerged just beneath the water's surface, and pulled the almost lifeless body up. As he saw Gohan's eyes again, he shuddered involuntarily. 

He couldn't understand why the look of death was affecting him so - he had seen many corpses before, and had never once shuddered when he saw their lifeless eyes. But with Gohan, it was different 

Ridding himself of his musings, he hoisted Gohan over his shoulder and said, "You were lucky I followed you, otherwise you'd probably be dead right now!" 

Rekindling his golden aura, he started to head back towards the Palace. There would be time for planning when Gohan was healed. 

**To be continued**

* * *

Hehe! None of you actually thought that I was going to kill Gohan again, did you? Did you?! Oh well, he's still alive, so I guess it doesn't matter. 

Well, you can review now if you wish. You can say you loved it, or say you hated it. You can say it's fine, or that I need improvement. You can even write the word 'blah,' if Fanfiction.net allows it! ^-^ 

And one more thing. If you want to be informed when I update, please _tell _me in a review and state the e-mail address you would like me to send the update to. No one is on it so far, though I guess that just makes it easier for me! Ja ne! 


	24. TUX24

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 24**

Well, I'm not going to apologise for my lateness of updates anymore, because it is just something I can't help. Real life situations plague almost any author, I believe, and even if they don't, they do plague me! However, remember that I will always try to post an update as soon as I possibly can! 

A note for this chapter: I used the Japanese spelling. So names like 'Ginyu Force' will be seen as 'Ginyu Tokusentai', and 'Recoome' will be seen as 'Rikum'. Just thought I should let you know! ^-^ 

Thank you for the reviews, minna-san, and I now present to you the next installment of The Unexpected! Oh yeah, I don't own DBZ, okay?If I did, let's just say that there would be a whole lot more of some 'Chaozu Torture'! *Grins evilly*

* * *

Vegita continued to carry Gohan's limp body that was resting upon his shoulder, his golden aura of flames encompassing them both. He was flying as fast as he possibly could, digging into the deepest pits of his Super Saiya-jin power, also trying to give some of his own ki to his silent passenger. He knew he had to get the critically injured demi Saiya-jin back to the Palace as quickly as he could - the demi Saiya-jin was barely clinging to life. He needed to be healed.

The way Bodu had broke Gohan's neck had reminded the Saiya-jin Prince of the battle they had tried to fight against the Ginyu Tokusentai. Despite their stupidity and ignorance, the Ginyu Tokusentai had been a very powerful team, and had reduced Kakarotto's gaki, the weak Chikyuusei-jin, Kuririn; and even he - the Prince of all Saiya-jin - to wounded, vulnerable prey. Gohan had suffered the worst, his neck having been broken by the redheaded Rikum. 

They all would have surely perished if it hadn't been for Kakarotto, who had appeared out of almost nowhere and given them each a senzu. 

_Kakarotto_

__

__Oh how Vegita had loathed that Third Class Saiya-jin for coming again and saving him - and the others - from death.He believed that a true warrior- especially a Saiya-jin Prince - should accept his fate if he had been reduced to the brink of death. 

He had once considered it very dishonorable for someone to save anyone else when they were breathing their last breath; and now here he was, saving _Kakarotto's _hybrid son! He could almost laugh at the irony of it all though when he thought deeply about it, it wasn't really something unexpected that had happened. 

If it had been a few years ago, and he had been in the same situation - having to choose between saving a half-breed or leaving them for Death - he would've spat upon Gohan's mangled body and left without a care. He couldn't have done that now, however. 

The Saiya-jin could not ignore or disapprove of the courage Gohan had shown. It had been clear that the boy had fought right to the end - never once even considering the idea of defeat. In his eyes, it was a quality that an honorable Saiya-jin_should _have. 

Vegita also considered it to be repaying a favor from long ago; he was repaying Gohan for taking the killing blow that the creature Cell had intended for him.

Gohan didn't have to save him. The arrogant Prince had done many terrible things to him - things that would cause another to have let him die and deem it to have been their revenge, rather than save him. 

Nevertheless, Gohan had ignored the past events and saved him just the same, an incredible wound to his arm being the cost. 

Vegita smirked as he gave an extra burst of speed. _I have repaid the favour, Gohan._

* * *

Goten sat on the steps to the Room of Spirit and Time, staring at the porcelain-white tiles beneath him. 

He had chosen to sit there quietly after trying to explain to Piccolo about the 'other Gohan', distancing himself from everyone else, and choosing to do so until his Niichan came back. 

When his Kaasan had come up to him offering food, he had declined - although he was hungry - and he had ignored anyone who sat down next to him or tried to speak with him. He had not even spoken to Trunks, who had only recently become his best friend. 

He probably would have remained there for an eternity, if it hadn't been for Piccolo's voice suddenly shouting his brother's name. He lifted his head; the urgency that he had heard in Piccolo's voice frightened him. 

Afraid that something had happened to Gohan, he rose and ran over to Piccolo as fast as his small legs could carry him, tugging at the Nameksei-jin's cape. "Pic'lo-san? What happened to Niichan?"

Piccolo disregardedthe young demi Saiya-jin's question, seeming as if he hadn't heard. 

After a tense silence that seemed to last an hour - though it was only a few minutes - Goten noticed that Piccolo had relaxed a bit**. **

He asked again, though this time in a louder and more urgent tone, "What happened to Niichan?" 

Giving a sigh of what seemed to be relief, Piccolo replied softly, "He is fine Vegita is with him, and bringing him back to us." 

Goten's frown brightened into an excited grin, and he cried out loud, "Niichan's coming back!" 

Everyone was surprised by his sudden outburst - as he had been subduedand withdrawn only moments earlier- though their shock was soon switched to joy. 

Kuririn stepped forward hesitantly and asked, " Do you mean the real Gohan? Is what Goten said somehow true, Piccolo?" 

Piccolo nodded solemnly and replied, "The things he spoke of were indeed true. However, I think we should all wait until Gohan and Vegita arrive; they may be able to explain more about it." 

*******

Goten waited eagerly for Gohan's return, sitting beside Piccolo's unmoving form near the edge of the lookout, unheeded by his Kaasan's worried scolds. He was gazing down upon the land below, not seeming to have any fear of the distance between him and it. He was deathly quiet - even his own breath could not be heard, as if he were holding it in anticipation. It was a new side to him that not many had known before; usually he was seen as an impatient and hyperactive young demi Saiya-jin. 

Seeing a faint star sparkle golden and beaming in the distance, he called out loudly, "Niichan!" 

Expecting Gohan to appear beside Vegita and land before him, he was taken aback as he glimpsed the Saiya-jin Prince carrying his brother, who was as limp and still as a rag doll. 

When Vegita landed softly a few metres away from Goten, and placed Gohan onto the ground, he ran up to them, wondering if it was only an illusion - a mirage - that he had witnessed. 

As he reached his Niichan, his eyebrows furrowed in worry as he noticed the peculiar angle of Gohan's neck, and the paleness of his skin. Goten had never seen any signs of illness or death before, so he did not know the meaning of those symptoms. However, he could somehow sense that something was very wrong. 

"Niichan?" 

Gohan remained dormant, his shadowy locks masking most of his pale face. 

The chibi Saiya-jin shook his brother's body, repeating over and over again, "Niichan? Niichan?!" 

Gohan still gave no answer. 

Tears began to spill down Goten's cheeks, and his body shook heavily as sobs overtook him. _Niichan! What wrong Niichan?_

__

__At that moment, darkness seemed to engulf the two brothers, as panic set in. Any indication of another living being was cloaked in shadow, Goten and Gohan being the only two entities who still existed. Goten could see nothing other than his beloved Niichan, the softest sound could not be registered by his acute hearing, and even the aroma of _life _could not be smelt. 

Ages seemed to pass as Goten stood by Gohan, though he did not notice. Eventually, he had grown so used to the eerie silence that he started when a muffled voice sounded to him. At first It was distant, like the distance from one end of a desert to another; then It gradually came closer, until he was sure It was right beside him. All the words that were uttered were still distorted and unclear, though he found that he didn't really want to hear them. He just wanted to be beside his Niichan 

Finally, the words became distinguishable. "Goten? Goten?" 

Goten found himself involuntarily nodding his head in response to It. It continued. 

"Goten? Gohan will be fine. Please let me heal him!" 

Dumbfounded, Goten was suddenly brought out of the void of darkness and back into the existence of reality. He looked to his side and saw a miniature Piccolo-san standing beside him, looking into his eyes worriedly. Unsure of the miniature Piccolo-san at first, he hesitated for a moment. However, the miniature Piccolo-san's voice sounded true. He slowly backed away a few, small steps, but would not go any further than that. 

Great astonishment and fear seized him as he watched a silver glow emit from the miniature Piccolo-san's hands and spread through his brother's body. The glow illuminated Gohan with a bright light, before slowly dimming. 

As the glowing vanished, the young demi Saiya-jin gasped as Gohan all of a sudden sat up. 

Gohan quickly looked all around him, believing that he was still involved in the fight with Bodu. When he saw the smiling faces of Goten and Dende though, he loosened his tensed muscles - which he only now realized were no longer burning or aching with pain. 

As his gaze rested upon his Totochan again, he smiled and said, "Goten! It's okay; I'm back!" 

Goten's bottom lip quivered as more tears glittered down his cheeks, and he swiftly tackled his Niichan with a strong hug. "Gohan!" 

This time however, his tears were of happiness and not of grief. 

**To be continued**

* * *

****Awwww! Another sweet reunion! ^_^ 

Well, you can review now if you wish. You can say you loved it, or say you hated it. You can say it's fine, or that I need improvement. You can even write the word 'blah,' if Fanfiction.net allows it! ^-^ 

And one more thing. If you want to be informed when I update, please _tell _me in a review and state the e-mail address you would like me to send the update to. No one is on it so far, though I guess that just makes it easier for me! Ja ne! 


	25. TUX25

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 25**

****

****Well, as I said in my last update - which was a long time ago - I will no longer apologise for lack of updates. However, that doesn't mean that I can just update without giving you a reason! 

I have finally reached the end of the first half of my school year. I know that might seem strange to the majority of you, who are still on Summer Vacation. Is that right? I don't know, but anyway, it was a VERY busy term. I'm so glad that the midyear holidays are here - even if they are only for two weeks. 

The other reason for my disappearance is my brother. My brother has moved in to my parents' house temporarily, and he sleeps in the same room where this computer that I am currently typing on resides. It's okay, of course, but usually I don't get much time to have the computer to myself without anyone else in the room. I don't know about you, but I just can't write fanfics unless I'm alone I'd become too nervous and distracted! 

Anyway, there's my lame excuse! Despite my absence, some of you still do not mind sending me a review. For that I am eternally grateful! I don't really care about the number of reviews I get any more - as long as I get one! 

Now here's the 25th chapter, at last! 

AND I DON'T OWN DBZ! 

* * *

Gohan peered over Goten's shoulder at his Kaasan, patiently awaiting her reaction. 

In truth, he wasn't really surprised when he noted how cautious she was being in not truly trusting him yet; she looked as though she wasn't sure whether to greet him or consider him an enemy, seeming to step forward and backward at the same time in tentative decision. 

He now knew of how Bodu was able to deceive people by making them believe that _he _was Son Gohan. It did not displease him - his mother's prowess - and he did not disapprove of it. 

All of a sudden, he startled. The unbelievable realization that he was truly safe and with his family and friends had finally sunk in. It was like an unsuspected cut that had been inflicted upon a warrior, who did not notice its existence until he felt hot, sticky blood oozing from the tear in his flesh. 

Bringing him out of his thoughts, Goten asked worriedly, "What wrong, Niichan?" 

Easing out of his Totochan's arms, he replied warmly, "Nothing, Goten**.**" 

As soon as he uttered those words, the tense silence that had been surrounding the two brothers was broken by the soft pattering of footsteps. Gohan looked towards his Kaasan again, and stiffened as he saw her advancing a few paces towards him. 

_Why am I so afraid of her? Do I not want Okaasan's love?_

__

__He drew a quick breath as his mother checked herself, wishing for her to continue, yet at the same time, not wanting her to come closer. 

Hurt. 

It pained him so much that his Kaasan no longer trusted him any more. It was his fault; if he had known of Bodu, he might have been able to stop him before before 

_Okaasan lost her faith in me._

__

__His heart began to flutter as his Kaasan bowed her head and cast her ebony eyes downwards, wisps of her hair - which were usually neatly tucked into her bun - lightly brushing at her temples. He supposed that she had not been able to tidy her hair ever since being forced to leave their home 

_I know why I am afraid. I'm afraid that she won't accept me._

__

__Gohan rose slowly as to not startle his Kaasan, silently studying her form. It was then that he noticed a tiny diamond that fell to the ground before her; a tear. He was amazed that he was able to hear it tinkle onto the ground, the quiet sound reverberating in his ears. 

He felt that if he murmured one word, his Kaasan would take flight and fly away from him on snowy-white wings - never to be seen again. 

However, he could not stop himself as he whispered, "Okaasan?" 

Chi-Chi looked up as she heard herself being called. The voice reminded her so of her little Gohan-chan though how could she be so sure that he was here? That it was truly her son, Son Gohan, who stood before her? He had played the same cruel trick on her many times during the past few days. 

Her eyes narrowed as she came to a conclusion. 

_His eyes! His eyes will reveal to me if it is truly him!_

__

__She gazed deeply into the boy's obsidian eyes, seeking the unmistakable glimmer of compassion that had always been present in Goku and her two sons. 

It was there! There was no misinterpreting that powerful gaze of kindness - not even the greatest artist in the world would be able to capture its distinction in a painting. 

Speaking with a soft voice, she questioned the boy before her, desperately longing for him to be the son whom she had held dear for so long. "Gohan?" 

Gohan's face beamed, and he nodded solemnly. 

Almost instantaneously, Chi-Chi dashed over to her eldest son and encompassed him with her arms in a strong embrace. Gohan remained tense for a moment, though soon relaxed in his mother's comforting hold - the freezing cold ice of dread that had frosted over his heart melted away by relief. 

After a seemingly endless moment, Chi-Chi pulled back and spoke, trying not to let her voice quaver as tears streamed down her face, "I have missed you so much, Gohan! It feels as if an eternity has passed between now and the last time I saw you." 

Blushing at the unnecessarily sentimental comment, Gohan answered with a smile that carried the most unnoticeable signs of a smirk, "I was here less than two hours ago, Okaasan!" 

Chi-Chi's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean that was you who brought back Goten?" 

"Hai." 

"And who almost killed Vegita" 

That last statement cut deeply into Gohan's soul. He could see what she was talking about plainly; it had been when he had lost control of himself. He understood why his Kaasan would not have believed that that had been him - she had never seen his _other _terrifying self before. 

When he did not answer, Chi-Chi began to feel perplexed. _What is wrong, Gohan? Please, tell me!_

__

__She was about to speak, when the awkwardness was disturbed - and soon to be forgotten - as everyone else began to edge closer and crowd around them. Nothing was said at first. Nevertheless, many began to ask questions. 

Gohan tried to answer some of them, but there were too many, and the questioning voices soon became an incomprehensible, muffled blur. The demi Saiya-jin began to feel overwhelmed, and his whole body tensed; he thought that he was in a fighting situation, rather than a social one. Although the people surrounding and questioning him had pure intentions, all of their sheer emotions of joy and curiosity confused him, making him believe that they were all lusting for blood. 

Piccolo knew of Gohan's incapability to deal with too many emotions at one time, and could see that his student was losing focus on the current situation, leading himself to believe that he was in danger. 

Advancing forward so that he was next to Gohan, he took on a stance of authority and wisely stated, "Gohan has had to deal with many difficult challenges over the past few days. It may be easier for him to answer if you could all limit the amount of questions that you are asking him." 

Everyone immediately hushed. 

Giving a sigh of relief, Gohan began to calm his anxious body. He truly admired his mentor for his poetic yet direct way of speech - Piccolo was neither too lyric nor abrupt. Everybody would always quieten if he asked them too, even if it wasn't directly. 

Turning towards Gohan, Piccolo then began to apologize. "I am sorry, Gohan, for being disillusioned by the cunning tricks of that Cehang-jin. I believe that everyone else who is gathered here feels the same way." 

Those who had been against him only hours ago agreed with Piccolo and apologized to Gohan in their own way. Some gave only a mere nod, while others spoke their regrets. 

Gohan smiled and replied softly, yet clearly, "It's all right. I'm just glad that you all trust me once more." 

Involuntarily, he found his gaze suddenly locked with Vegita's. It was then that he realized that the Saiya-jin had been looking at him the whole time, almost as if he was staring. 

He tried to break away. It was one of the strict rules of politeness and reverence - which he had been taught - that one did not make eye contact with their elders. However, he checked himself when he sensed something else being portrayed by Vegita's nonchalant gaze. 

_Respect._

__

__He did not know where that ideal thought had come from, though Gohan's instincts were telling him that by looking him in the eye, Vegita was showing respect. 

Gohan's eyes narrowed - though not with contempt. He was merely acknowledging Vegita's silent declaration. 

Finally breaking away from the Prince's gaze, Gohan waited for Piccolo to begin explaining. It was clear to him that his sensei knew something about the Cehang-jin, and he was eager to learn something that might help him to defeat Bodu. 

_No! Not 'defeat'! __KILL__!_

__

__Shuddering at his Saiya-jin subconscious, Gohan was mortally surprised when he heard his Chikyuusei-jin side's response. 

_That may have to be the final conclusion._

__

__**To be continued**

****

* * *

****

****

****Ooh! Cliffhanger! Gomen nasai, but I just couldn't resist putting one of those in! 

Well, you can review now if you wish. You can say you loved it, or say you hated it. You can say it's fine, or that I need improvement. You can even write the word 'blah,' if Fanfiction.net allows it! ^-^ 

And one more thing. If you want to be informed when I update, please _tell _me in a review and state the e-mail address you would like me to send the update to. No one is on it so far, though I guess that just makes it easier for me! Ja ne! 


	26. TUX26

**T****he Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 26**

Ano Konnichiwa 

*People stare* 

Uh I deserved that. Anyway, the issue that was hindering me from updating is still at large - my brother is _still _living with us! Plus school's back, which means piles of homework again! -_-' 

Hmm I wasn't even expecting to post this chapter today Well, I guess that's a good thing! The fact is, this chapter had been rotting in my computer's hard drive for weeks; I just wasn't able to complete it!

Arigatou gozaimasu for the reviews! You are all so sweet! 

Hmm oh yeah!The term that I used in this installment - Tamanoo** - **means 'thread of life' in Japanese. I felt that it seemed very fitting for the name of Bodu's technique, so I used it!

I DON'T OWN DBZ!

* * *

"Why wasn't I allowed to kill the Cehang-jin?" 

Brought out of his inner conflicts, Gohan looked back at Vegita, contemplating about his query. He knew of the Saiya-jin Prince's impatient and abrupt manner - it usually lead to him being overly arrogant and dishonest. Sometimes, the cold prince would exaggerate about things to such a point that he had actually done the complete opposite of what he had said. 

However, this time he sounded sincere. 

_What does Vegita-san mean? Had the opportunity to kill Bodu been within his grasp?_

__

__Turning back to Piccolo, he waited as his mentor thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to word his explanation in the clearest and most precise way possible. 

After a short silence, Piccolo began, "I will answer your question, Vegita, but first I must address about the Cehang-jin's individual powers." 

Gohan peered out from the corners of his eyes to see how Vegita would respond to Piccolo's answer. He wasn't surprised as the Saiya-jin crossed his arms and began to tap his right arm - a common habit of his impatience. His eyes were narrowed, and his lips were drawn into a serious frown. 

Having seen enough, the demi Saiya-jin regained his attention towards his sensei, his onyx eyes focused. 

Piccolo paused until he had everyone's notice, and continued, "As I share the knowledge of the former Kami, I know of many foreign races - including the Cehang-jin - and am also enlightened with the knowledge of how some races live their lives. Fortunately, I know much of the Cehang-jin and their special ability, and was able to recollect that information not long ago. 

"You see, when a Cehang-jin acquires a creature's form the process leaves their victim drained and in a state of unconsciousness. The Cehang-jin then has a choice: they can either kill their victim, or allow them to live-" 

Interrupting, Kuririn suddenly questioned, "Out of pity?" 

He immediately regretted his inquiry, as he noticed Piccolo's coal eyes constricting slightly from irritation. 

Not wanting to cause any more trouble, he cried, "Gomen! Gomen nasai, Piccolo." 

"However, the Cehang-jin do _not _let their sources live out of pity. There are different results from those two options. Allowing their 'captive' to live grants them the ability to drain the ki of their victim at any time of their choosing, and they add that extra ki to their own. They can do this so long as their victim is still alive. 

"If their victim perishes because of some circumstance, the Cehang-jin would suffer. Its ki would drop to the lowest possible level by which its body could still sustain consciousness, and would likely remain that way for about six Chikyuu hours. After that period of time, the Cehang-jin must power up to regain their lost ki. 

"In theory, when a Cehang-jin's source dies, the Tamanoo - ki chain - between the two is broken. Thus, the Cehang-jin would not be able to steal any more of the victim's ki - even if they were revived - without having to obtain their DNA pattern once more. 

"Should it happen that a Cehang-jin decides to kill their opponent as soon as it has gained their form, they will only win the maximum of ki that the victim had when they were still living; this includes ki that was being hidden. In a way, it is safer for the Cehang-jin to do so, because they have a lesser risk of being killed by their own source-" 

"You still haven't answered my question!" Vegita growled. 

Piccolo scowled in retort and said, "I was about to, Vegita! Do not interrupt me again!" 

Sneering, Vegita looked away. 

He wasn't used to being put down by others - especially those whom he felt were inferior in comparison with himself. 

_To think that a Nameksei-jin is ordering me around! My father would be shamed by the concept of it!_

__

__"Now, let us say that the Cehang-jin is inflicted with death rather than his ki source. The same results would take place, though now the source would be reduced to the edge of consciousness instead of the Cehang-jin. 

"I will now answer your question, Vegita. Gohan was already in a very critical situation when you were opting to kill Bodu. If you had proceeded with that course of action, Gohan would most certainly have died. Even if he is already unconscious, the one left living after the Tamanoo has been severed must still suffer. 

"The price might not have been so high had Gohan not been affected with such a fatality; nevertheless, because he was already barely clinging to life, Bodu's death would have ensured his demise as well." 

With furrowed eyebrows, Gohan frowned at Piccolo's statement. _Was I really in such a state that Bodu's death? No! I was just unconscious_

He was about to disagree with what Piccolo had said, though Piccolo cut him short before he even had a chance to whisper, "Don't be foolish, Gohan! You may have been unaware, but you were already suffocating before you were even in reach of touching the ocean's surface. Your windpipe was ruptured along with your spine, and when you add the fact that you were not able to swim because of your unconscious state and paralysis, you most definitely would have become an offering for the creatures of the deep!" 

Gohan looked down at his shoes in shame, wondering why he had not figured out such an obvious matter for himself. 

A soft gust of wind blew through his ebony hair with that realization, seeming to carry away with it the burden of his stubbornness. 

He had let his arrogant Saiya-jin side triumph again - of that he was certain. 

Piccolo waited a few moments longer for his words to sink in; he had used that same method with Gohan when they were training to face the Saiya-jin, and had found that Gohan would never forget what he had been told that way. Son Gohan remembered most of what he was taught. 

When he was satisfied, Piccolo reverted his attention back towards Vegita. "Vegita, my information states that it was the Saiya-jin who overcame the Cehang-jin. Do you know anything that could be of use to us in our present situation?" 

Vegita pondered and replied, "I have never fought a Cehang-jin before, as I was still young during the time that they were being terminated." 

Lifting his head, Gohan said, "You forgot that the Cehang-jin can read their link's minds, Piccolo-san." 

The human within him convulsed at what he had said - it was rude and terribly disrespectful to correct a sensei, especially Piccolo-san. Nevertheless, for some reason his Saiya-jin side felt that it was fitting revenge for Piccolo's unsubtle note of his ignorance. 

Gohan shook his head and buried his face in his hand, irritated with his present state of mind. _I'm more divided that I usually am _He sighed mentally at that last thought. 

Smirking at Gohan's last comment, Piccolo shot back, "I am already well aware of that ability, Gohan." 

The half Saiya-jin winced at his teacher's cutting words, anticipating that he would be struck because of his discourteous demeanor. However, Piccolo's words were not what he had foreseen. 

"Also, I know of how you were able to overcome it. You remembered your training." 

The student's emotionless mask faulted for a moment, though soon regained its serious gaze. Nevertheless, Gohan's blushing shattered its merit. He cast his sight downwards, happy that his sensei had just commended him for his wit, yet embarrassed at the same time. 

"What form of training?" Vegita asked bluntly. 

Feeling that he was obliged to answer, he returned, "Mental. When I was young, Piccolo-san taught me how to form a cerebral barrier. This prevented anyone from being able to enter my mind - unless I allowed them to, or for some reason, the barrier was rescinded." 

Vegita nodded in reply. 

There was a brief stillness as all who were gathered tried to assimilate everything that had been said. 

Gohan had many issues flashing through his mind, and he was carefully selecting which of them to ask. Following his selection, he listened as his quiet voice broke the quietude. "Piccolo-san? Was the unbearable pain inside of my heart caused by Bodu's ki draining technique?" 

"Yes. The Tamanoo is connected between two persons' hearts." 

"Okay" 

Gohan looked down once more, seeking his next question. When he found it, he discovered that it was the most important one for him to put forward. 

"Is there any sure way of killing Bodu?" 

He tensed as his mentor flinched at the question. Piccolo was avoiding his gaze, reluctant to answer his question. 

As his Saiya-jin half reemerged from the darkness, his frustration turned into fury, and he shouted at Piccolo telepathically, "IS THERE?!" 

With a defeated sigh, Piccolo responded, "" 

Son Gohan's fury began to subside as he further asked, "If I were to die, would there be a slight chance that Bodu could be killed?" 

Everyone gasped with shock at Gohan's question, not believing if he had just spoken those words or not. 

Chi Chi* felt as if a demon's sharp claws had suddenly ripped something away from her heart - just as she had felt when Son Goku died. She knew what the answer would be, though she didn't wish to hear it. 

"If you died, even the weakest and most incompetent warrior would be capable of taking his life." 

Closing his eyes, Gohan gracefully placed his hand upon his chest, feeling his own rhythmic heartbeat. As he pulled his hand away, he regarded it and then clenched it, declaring, "I would willingly give my life if my sacrifice would bring the end of Bodu's terror! At least that way" A tear fell as Gohan whispered his next words, "All of you would be safe!" 

Goten whimpered as tears also began to fill his eyes, "Niichan" 

A determined mask remained on Gohan's face as he ignored the worried murmuring that surrounded him. 

_I refuse to put myself first! If I do, everyone will die The same way Otousan did._

__

__All of a sudden, he sensed the sickening presenceof Bodu. Bodu's ki was strong and flaring - the Cehang-jin was furious. For some reason though, no one else could sense Bodu. 

Piccolo noticed Gohan's change of focus, and asked, "What is it?" 

Gohan sneered, "" 

**To be continued**__

__

* * *

__

__

__Another cliffy! Well what did you expect?! LOL! 

Well, you can review now if you wish. You can say you loved it, or say you hated it. You can say it's fine, or that I need improvement. You can even write the word 'blah,' if Fanfiction.net allows it! ^-^ 

And one more thing. If you want to be informed when I update, please _tell _me in a review and state the e-mail address you would like me to send the update to. Ja ne! 


	27. TUX27

**_The Unexpected_**

****

**Chapter 27**

Konnichiwa! Finally, another installment of TUX for my adoring fans! Um *cough, cough* 

Well, I thought I should answer some of your questions. However, I _won't _give anything too important away! Now, let's see 

Okay! Topic 1: Gohan will _not _die in this story. It may have happened in my other fic, _Thoughts_, but it won't happen with this one! But that doesn't mean that everything will be easy for him Sometimes I feel so guilty! 

Hmm Topic 2: I _love_ cliffhangers! If that means that I'll burn in Hell, (I'm not using the stupid Funi term!) then who cares?! 

Topic 3: Esteebee, you are VERY observant! I never even really meant for Gohan's dream to be connected to Cehang-sei! Now that I think about it however I dunno! I'll either leave it to your conception, or may add in something about it in the future. 

Topic 4: _Anyone _can be put onto the mailing list by yours truly! (LOL, that sounds so formal!) 

Final topic: I always try my best with updates! 

OK, that's everything! Arigatou gozaimashita for all of the reviews! 

Oh yeah. I don't own DBZ, nor do I own the little verse at the end of the story. That verse is from the song _'Every Heart' _by BoA, and is owned by her!

* * *

Gohan began to slowly walk towards the verge of the Palace; not a sound could be detected by his acute hearing except for the swish, swish, swish of his slightly tattered gi, and the tap, tap, tap of his shoes as he took one tentative step after another. 

Everyone had already been in a state of disarray when Gohan had made his assumedly brave declaration, though at the mention of Bodu - the creature who had turned all of their lives upside-down - they had lost the grasp of their voices. The gathering was speechless. 

As Gohan reached the edge of the Palace's marble tiled floors - which separated momentary safety from certain danger and death - Vegita muttered, "I can sense his ki now. The Cehang-jin seems furious, considering that he is burning up most of his ki just to get here." 

With Vegita-san's last comment echoing against the walls of his already troubled mind, Gohan peered down through his sable bangs into the wide expanse below that was his home, Chikyuu-sei. He could distinguish glittering sapphire oceans, tangled emerald green forests and bare, dry, desolate deserts, but not a trace of Bodu. He _was_ close; however, not close enough for Gohan's sharp Saiya-jin eyes to perceive. 

He sighed heavily as he allowed his shoulders to slump in frustration, beginning to wonder about what he was to do with the stubborn Cehang-jin. 

It was useful knowledge that he had gained from Piccolo-san and Vegita-san, but it wasn't enough. Without any idea of Bodu's possible weaknesses, and with no possible way of fluctuating his ki so that his strength was even close to half of its full potential - Bodu would just steal his valuable ki - he was at a major disadvantage. 

Evasion of having to fight Bodu at the Palace was also one of his main priorities, as he didn't want to include any of his family or friends in such a massacre. If they were present during such a battle, the Cehang-jin would surely bring death and despair upon them. 

Growling softly and deeply within his throat, Gohan began to reminisce the opening act that had begun the play of their horrible predicament. He remembered how his instincts - clearly Saiya-jin, not human - had been warning him of that inoffensive-appearing farm boy. The forewarnings had caused adrenaline to pump through his veins, strongly, so that he could hear the beating of his heart ringing in his ears. They had ordered him to _kill_ the boy who had stood before him. 

However, he had been senseless and had hesitated; he had not taken heed of all of the alarms that his mind, body and spirit had been issuing to him. He had not been able to bring himself to listen to his brutal self-conscious, as he had not been able to see the harm that such a weak Chikyuusei-jin - yes, he had referred to the boy as an 'earthling' when he had been trying to isolate his entangled emotions - could cause. 

Little had he known that the boy had really been and was the last surviving Cehang-jin, Bodu, and that he would control the fates of his loved ones. 

_Bodu_

***** 

Goten, who had wandered off to play with Trunks when his Niichan had begun speaking to Piccolo - using many words that his young mind did not yet understand - was distracted from their game of 'tag'. He silently gazed at Gohan, who was now standing in almost the same position where he had stood only moments ago while awaiting his elder brother's return. 

An overwhelming feeling of deprival had cloaked the young boy with its dismal curtains. He didn't know why, but Goten was feeling as if his brother had abandoned him once more; but that couldn't be so, because Gohan was still standing before his very eyes. 

The curtains were drawn back and revealed light as Trunks suddenly tagged him, laughing with amusement at his accomplishment. Slyly beginning to slink away like a fox, he beckoned for Goten to chase him. 

Forgetting the terrible feeling that he had been experiencing, Goten began to run after Trunks, eager to catch his playmate. 

Nevertheless, after only a few tiny steps, the obscure curtains shrouded around him once more, and a strong grip tightened its hold on his heart; it tightened its clasp until he gasped for air and began to suffocate. Looking back at his Niichan, a frown developed on the youth's delicate face. He was assured that if he took one more step farther away from his brother, Gohan would depart once again; however, this time, he would never return. 

Desperately longing for such an incident to not occur, Goten began to walk toward Gohan instead, disregarding Trunks for the time being. The grasp that clutched his heart in its razor-sharp claws and potent hold loosened with his every step, granting mercy and releasing its seize of him when he was a mere breath away from his brother. 

He hesitated as he listened to Gohan's uneven breathing - his developing juvenile hearing was already beginning to surpass the normal range of a human's - and was afraid that his elder brother would disappear just because of his very presence. 

When he did not react, Goten's eyebrows creased with confusion. He had anticipated that Gohan would surely have sensed his essence, as he would normally have known where his Totochan was from a mile away. The youngest demi Saiya-jin had already learned through experience that it was impossible to try to hide from or sneak past his brother, since he was always caught whenever he tried. 

Not able to withstand his Niichan's muteness any longer, he gently tugged at Gohan's gi pants. 

Gohan flinched and looked down through the corners of his eyes as he suddenly felt a force pulling at his pants; he relaxed, though, as he realized who it was. _It's only Goten. How was he able to sneak up on me so silently, and without my notice? It is true that he has gained the common Saiya-jin traits that allow us to move around without a whisper, but I should have at least sensed his approach. I'm allowing myself to become too enveloped in my own thoughts!_

Peering down at his little brother again, Gohan could tell that Goten was trying to say something. He persisted in making eye contact with his brother, before breaking away and becoming fixated on the ground; then, he would look back up at his brother again. It reminded the elder brother of a feather that was caught in a strong breeze of wind; it would float gently one way, before suddenly jerking and sailing in the opposite direction. 

After a few moments of this, Goten finally summoned enough courage to ask, "You leave again, Niichan?" 

Losing his breath for a moment, Gohan then looked away, as he didn't have the heart to look his Totochan in the eye after such a question. It was the same question that he had been mulling over for the past few minutes, unable to come to a conclusion. 

Not able to help himself, he cursed Bodu harshly. _Kutabare, Bodu! Why, after so many centuries, do you still retain the fruitless desire to thwart_ _the last Saiya-jin?! Does the Cehang-jin not realize that the Saiya-jin is a dying race also?! Vegita-san is the last remaining pure-blooded Saiya-jin, since Otousan died_

It did not matter. Gohan knew - to the core of his being - that Bodu would not stop until he had justified the extinction of his ancestors. He felt it noble that one should avenge the death of their people; but to hold on to the want for vengeance for so long There was no longer any real point to his ambitions. Yet still, it did not matter. 

With a sad sigh, Gohan said with his usual hushed tone, "Minna-san! I will have to intercept Bodu, and try to lead him as far away from here as I possibly can. Hopefully I might be able to discover a hidden weakness I don't want any of you to follow me. I have to go Alone" 

In spite of his subdued voice, the silence had been so thick that everyone had heard his words. 

Piccolo's eyes narrowed with concern, and he shouted, "What are you going to do?!" 

Gohan did not reply. 

"At the very least, please allow me to support your plan - whatever it may be." 

Still not breathing a word, Gohan shook his head. 

Kuririn then exclaimed, "Please, Gohan! You can't! We won't let you-" 

"IIE!" 

Spinning around to face everyone, Gohan clenched his fist. His eyes were squinted shut as he tried to suppress his anger. 

In a tone that was barely louder than a whisper, but now with noticeable ferocity, he said, "I must go alone! I won't let any of you run into such a battle in which your lives would surely be smitten!" His voice wavered as said that last sentence, each word conveying meaning and connecting to the consistent subject of mutilation and death that seemed to be the main element of his life. He could feel tears developing within his eyes, causing a stinging sensation that he could not ignore. 

The twelve year-old half-blood began to wish that he didn't have to be the one to carry the burden of such an ominous task. He wished that he could just run away from it all, and leave his worries trailing in the dust behind him- 

_No! I'm not running away I'm not going to leave Okaasan, or my friends, or Goten!!_ _It would be selfish of me to rely on an imaginary angel's help, who is supposed to appear and cause everything that is wrong to vanish! I must be strong and go through with it alone Just like Piccolo-san and Otousan would._

__

__Finalizing his decision to leave, Gohan turned to Goten to say goodbye. However, he felt that if he said that, it would be as if he were already admitting his defeat. That he would have no chance. That he would die. He didn't want to let Goten hear such a thing. 

He could feel his heart wrenching as he calmly repeated to the worried group, "I don't want any of you to follow me." 

Taking one last glimpse of his Totochan, Gohan noticed that Goten was trembling, and that fresh tears were beginning to form in his obsidian eyes. Goten seemed to be trying his best to hold his tears back, but slight trickles still managed to flow down his cheeks. 

What he did next startled his Oniichan; he smiled. Not with his mouth, but with his eyes. It was impossible for his sharp intelect to disregard. 

Gohan smiled back reassuringly, and finally rose into the air. That smile had shown him that his little brother had faith in him - that he still believed that Gohan had a chance. As he began to arc downwards, he was oblivious to every sound around him - most of those sounds being shouts and pleads for him not to go - as for the first time in many years, he experienced the true joys of being able to soar like a bird. Goten's faith had given him wings. 

_Every heart gains happiness when it flies_

__

__**To be continued**

* * *

****I decided to be a bit considerate for once (that's a first!) and didn't end this chappie with too much of a cliffie.... Chapp_ie_, cliff_ie_ LOL! 

I don't know how one of BoA's songs managed to sneak its way into my story, but the idea of using it popped into my head as I was coming up to the last few paragraphs. Hmm maybe I might be able to do a song fic one day! That'd be cool! Well, you can review now if you wish. You can say you loved it, or say you hated it. You can say it's fine, or that I need improvement. You can even write the word 'blah,' if Fanfiction.net allows it! ^-^ 

And one more thing. If you want to be informed when I update, please _tell _me in a review and state the e-mail address you would like me to send the update to. Ja ne! 


	28. TUX28

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 28**

Wow An update I guess none of you were expecting that! 

*Silence* 

I guess no one probably remembers me any more. Ano Well, after many months, I have finally updated. It is not as long as I assumed it would be, but it was created from my planning, and my planning didn't seem to be that short Oh well. 

I won't go into any extreme detail about my severe tardiness in updating Other than school (wow, who would've guessed that -_-') and wasted use of time on my part is the main cause. You see, I have a routine that I try to stick to when doing anything; and I mean anything. Unfortunately, the routine that I had been using didn't seem to be very effective, as I hardly had any time left over to continue with this fic. 

Now, however, I have changed it. Only a few days ago, about four paragraphs of this chapter had been hastily written And now I have completed the entire chapter. I used to only write about once a week, though now, I will strive to work on it consistently every second day. Another author, whom I will leave unnamed, partly inspired me to do this. This author - of a very intriguing and wonderful work of fiction - used to have a chapter posted every day. At the moment, the story hasn't been updated for a few months But that has to be blamed on the one most horrible nightmare of our lives: school. 

Anyway, I guess I should stop typing such a boring A/N that no one will probably read In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if no one ever reads this story again! No, wait That's a bit harsh I know there are devoted readers who have followed this fic ever since I started it Some of who also read my first work to its completion. I am extremely grateful for those people Although they may not read this story again I thank them for their support. Also, I thank everyone who has ever reviewed - your comments really uplifted my spirits! 

HAI! Here's the next installment of TUX! Enjoy! 

*Silence* 

*Sighs* I might as well say this: I DON'T OWN DBZ! I only own the characters that I created.****

****

* * *

****

Sensing Son Gohan's ki beginning to rush towards him, a smirk formed on the Cehang-jin's face, partly exposing his non-inherent Saiya-jin canines. "So, you were unable to resist your thirst for battle, Gohan? Unfortunately, despite being only half Saiya-jin, your hurrying to meet your demise only confirms that you are just as stupid and insolent as they!" 

His silver aura of ki fluctuated slightly with that statement as his fervour increased - the fervour being because of his desire to carry out part of what would be his final act of vengeance for his race, whom the Saiya-jin had slaughtered so mercilessly. 

High mountain peaks that rose majestically towards the clouds suddenly caught Bodu's eye, and he couldn't resist stopping to admire their beauty. He began to contemplate about how thrilling it would be to fight amongst those looming, proud mountains. Never having fought in such a setting before, he was eager to experience what it would be like. He greatly enjoyed the highs of excitement that could only sometimes be gained by attempting new things. 

As the twisted smirk upon his face changed to resemble the grin of a thrilled child, the Cehang-jin began to descend toward the jagged masses. 

* * *

Gohan flew swiftly, his high spirits enhancing his speed and ki. He believed that it was his Totochan's last 'smile' that had uplifted his heart; but little did he know that it was in truth mostly his hunger for battle that was accelerating his flight, not his bright hope. Though he was partly aware of his growing battle lust, he ignored it, as his joy was blinding him - not allowing him to see what should have been undeniable. 

At that time, his excitement was only a minor concern; as was the prospect that he might not be capable of killing Bodu. In fact, the thought of _murdering _someone else, namely Bodu, was not fazing him either. It only brought him more excitement. Oh, how he longed to see the accursed Cehang-jin gasping for air, spending his last few moments in the realm of the living writhing in agony 

A radiant beam of sunlight that had been shining upon the sea like a beacon suddenly disappeared, dark heavy clouds smothering it in their tenacious embrace. That sunbeam had contained the essence of Gohan's joy, and now that it had been vanquished, his high spirits began to be snatched carelessly away from his body. 

_Wha what is wrong with me? What exactly is there to be so happy about?_

__

__Halting abruptly, he began to tremble. 

_I I've been allowing my bloodlust to grow And I haven't even been trying to resist it!_

__

__He shuddered, hoping that would eradicate his uneasiness. However, his lust had already taken a strong hold of him. It was exhilarating - he had to admit - as it caused adrenaline to pump strongly through his veins. Nevertheless, it was also disgusting and horrifying, consuming Gohan with its potent jaws. 

_Only the most evil of demons enjoy the cheap thrill of spilling blood Do I really enjoy killing and fighting more than I allow myself to believe?_

__

__It was a question he had asked himself many times, though it always remained unanswered, nagging at his psyche. 

Absentmindedly, he whiffed the air, finally noticing the pungent smell of oncoming rain. 

_A storm is drawing near_

__

__Pondering why it had taken him so long to notice the change of weather, he decided to double-check on Bodu's location. He could clearly sense that Bodu was immobile, waiting in some mountains that loomed ahead of him along the horizon. 

_Kuso!_

__

__He was being too distracted! Frustrated, he sighed heavily and began to analyze the thought of battle within such a scene; it was an ingrained instinct that he had learned long ago. Piccolo-san had taught him that to know any possible elements that could work to one's advantage or disadvantage, could change the entire outcome of a battle. 

_Combating among mountains_

It meant that there would be a lot of flight necessary, and it would also be easier to elude the Cehang-jin if need be. Weather could also be an ally or foe, as there could be fog or snow, and with the building prospect of a storm 

Feeling his courage beginning to slip Gohan asked himself yet again, "Should I confront Bodu?" 

_Hai. If I don't, Bodu will most probably hunt the others down - especially Goten, Trunks and Vegita. He'll kill me last, for if he killed me now, he would easily be defeated by Matte! He already did try to kill me, and he almost succeeded! But why?_

__

__Feeling his body beginning to display the effects of both confusion and agitation, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He would ask Bodu about the matter later if fate allowed. 

_But still, should I confront him?_

__

__As that fussing question reoccurred to him, he could perceive his determined and ruthless Saiya-jin blood flutter with bemused distaste at such a pitiful sign of weakness. It began to pound strongly through his shaken body once more, stating lucidly that Bodu deserved to die for harming his family and friends - especially for hurting his Okaasan & Ototochan. 

Hesitating, he awaited the internal struggle between his two halves. Greatly surprising himself, however, he found that his human side was inclined to do anything to stop the Cehang-jin. Bodu needed to be stopped; he had stepped past the borderline long ago. 

Sighing with resignation, his onyx eyes drifted to the clouds, seeking for the light that held claim of his trust. Not seeing anything except for the choking blanket of clouds, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 

_Otousan, I know that my appalling actions that took place on that day are unforgivable; but please, lend me some of your strength!_

__

__*** 

Fog had enshrouded sight with its long misty hair, concealing everything that may have once been seen. Gohan flew with his eyes closed, fully relying on his sixth sense. The wind that was billowing was as deafening as the fog was thick; the only sound his hearing could regard was the rapid pulse of his own heart. The odour of rain was so fresh and fragrant that he didn't even bother trying to track Bodu's scent. 

As Bodu's ki bore him closer to the Cehang-jin, he started to hear the splattering of rushing water, the sound becoming louder with each chilled breath of the nippy air that he took. 

_There!_

__

__Ceasing his chase, he slowly began to open his obsidian eyes. Strangely, no wind was present where he hovered; it was probably being blocked by a cliff-face. Still unable to see distinctly because of the dense fog, Gohan squinted his eyes to try and make out what the impending dark shapes by his sides were. He eventually understood. 

The half Saiya-jin was hovering in a gorge between two cliffs, and a broad river was flowing hastily below him; but why hadn't Bodu revealed himself yet? He had not moved at all from his earlier position 

The Cehang-jin seemed to read his mind, though that was impossible, as he had made certain that his mental barrier remained resistant. Bodu materialized suddenly in front of Gohan, a purely arrogant smirk adorning his stolen face. "You will not escape this time, Half-breed! Your corpse will be carried by the river below us, and eventually find solitude at the ocean's floor!" 

A soft growl was emitted and eyes narrowed in an irritated reply; he did not appreciate what Bodu had called him. His poise was resolved, as he knew that he had to hide any fear that might give the Cehang-jin more assurance. 

For a moment, dark eyes glared into others equally as black, and the river below them seemed to stop in indecisiveness, not making a sound. 

Then Gohan replied with an almost invisible smirk. "Your corpse will be resting in the ocean's clutches too if I can help it, you pathetic larcenist!" 

He had a plan to kill Bodu that he believed would not fail. However, at least one of them would not be living when the fight, still yet to unfold, came to a close 

**To be continued**

* * *

I wonder if anyone actually read this chapter Hmm 

Well, you can review now if you wish. You can say you loved it, or say you hated it. You can say it's fine, or that I need improvement. You can even write the word 'blah,' if Fanfiction.net allows it! ^-^ 

And one more thing. If you want to be informed when I update, please _tell _me in a review and state the e-mail address you would like me to send the update to. Ja ne! 


	29. TUX29

**The Unexpected**

****

**Chapter 29**

****

****YES! I was aiming to update within a month's time from the last update and I made it! Just barely though ^_^' 

This chapter is almost twice as long as the last one, so you should have a bit more to read.****

****

****I really don't feel like making a long A/N Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was mildly surprised that I got _any _feedback at all lol! 

Well, here's Chapter 29; and I _don't _own DBZ! ****

****

* * *

****

Heavy clouds loomed above the two adversaries, stretching far into the distant horizon. The scent of rain was potent, reinforcing any doubts that a storm was developing. Many cliffs and lofty mountains surrounded them, but the stone figures could hardly be seen because of the thick fog that blanketed the landscape. A river raged violently beneath them as it also sensed the oncoming storm, though its roaring was nothing in comparison with the tenacious wind, which was both deafening and chilling to the bone. There was an apparent stress intertwined with the billowing gusts, implying that something colossal was about to begin. 

Son Gohan found himself instinctively surveying Bodu's fighting potential, analyzing the Cehang-jin's emotions, ki and posture. 

As he gazed into the inky depths of pilfered eyes, he searched for any weaknesses. Unfortunately, he had witnessed many horrified gazes before, and it was not something he liked to think of. It was disturbing when you saw so much horror in someone else's eyes that you could be drawn into them so deeply as if to drown, finding yourself also suffering at their expense. Even the tiniest flicker of fear could eventually blaze into fervent horror he had been taught. 

However, not a ripple of terror could be glimpsed in those eyes; they were as serene and firm as sold ice. Even though those very eyes _were _his own, he could see a tenacity and coldness that seemed too unnatural. It unnerved him, almost causing him to gasp in both astonishment and dismay, though his Saiya-jin half abruptly took over, reclaiming his lost composure. It wasn't a good time to let his human tendencies distract him. 

He then began to take Bodu's posture into consideration, to see how confident he seemed. There was no hesitation there either. The Cehang-jin hovered before him in a proud stance - so proud, in fact, that it could also be called arrogance. He was floating at a slightly higher altitude than Gohan and looking down upon him, as if to indicate his 'superiority'. His arms were crossed with impatience or boredom, and a smug smirk was adorning his face. He wasn't being offensive nor defensive; completely mutual, open to any attack. 

This sort of attitude made Gohan ponder for a moment. He remembered how during their last encounter Bodu had been calm and haughty as usual, but not completely assured. There had been a tiny gleam of insecurity in his coal eyes, and his fighting stance had been slightly off. Bodu had been unsure about how to fight him. This had probably been because by then he hadn't actually fought Gohan before. 

Even so, now there were no symbols of anxiety that could be pinpointed. The dark curtain of uncertainty had been dispersed, no longer blinding the Cehang-jin so that he couldn't escape his own unstableness. Now the corruptive influence had been eradicated, allowing Bodu to see once more. 

When Gohan's mind had begun reminiscing the past fight, the question that had been taunting him during his pursuit of Bodu arose. He had tried to forget about it, guessing that the Cehang-jin would ignore his interest and dismiss it as foolishness. Nevertheless, he was simply too eager to know the answer, and he found himself asking before he could stop himself, "Why did you try to kill me last time, Bodu? Wouldn't my death have weakened you?" 

Bodu was taken aback by the youth's question; he kept on neglecting the fact that the half-breed was a lot more intelligent than any normal Saiya-jin. Laughing at his own ignorance, he retorted, "Nosy brat, aren't you? Then again, at least you're smarter than most of the Saiya-jin I've ever encountered" 

He paused, thinking over whether he should enlighten Gohan or leave him wondering in suspense. Nonetheless, he also had a query he had been meaning to ask him. Maybe if he explained to the boy, he would also learn something in the bargain Decided, he added, "I might as well explain. It'll put your spirit at ease when I finally kill you." 

Disregarding the clear threat - he had heard worse before - Gohan chose to relax for the time being. He allowed his defensive stance to weaken, feeling his tense muscles slackening. The lesson that he had learnt from experience was that he should never take any rest for granted during a fight. If he remained so uneasy before the fight even began, he could end up making critical mistakes, and he didn't believe that Bodu would let that go unpunished. 

Slightly miffed that the half-breed hadn't taken his threat seriously, Bodu's eyes narrowed dangerously, and a soft growl escaped his throat; he grudgingly began. "I wasn't intending to kill you then, Son Gohan. In any case, I couldn't help myself." 

_Nani? _Gohan's eyebrows furrowed in thought, though he continued to listen to the Cehang-jin. 

"That form of yours - the ultimate one - craved for blood with a passion. At first, I was able to control it. I knew of the consequences that would ensue from your demise. But when you also tried to transform and I stole your ki, it became even worse. The instinct to dominate to _kill_" 

A powerful shudder flared through Gohan, causing him to gasp as he tried to recover his breath. Bodu's last words had been so deep, so _believable_, that he found himself remembering the same emotions that had been pulsating within him on that fated day when he had faced Cell. The hate, the fury, the _bloodlust_; he could taste those feelings as if he were reliving the past, not simply thinking of it. 

"My judgement started to haze over. I fully lost my awareness when you began to launch that beam of yours at me. I didn't know what I was doing, and only realized my actions when I was already beginning to carry out the attack that would have killed you. By then, I couldn't completely stop myself, though I was able to regain enough of my sense to not use my full strength; you were spared, though just barely. 

"Even when I dropped out of that form into your 'normal' state, I still wasn't completely in control That was how that bastard Saiya-jin Prince was able to catch me off guard." He sneered that last sentence with contempt and disgrace, averting his eyes to avoid Gohan's sight. 

Be that as it may, Gohan wasn't eyeing him anyway. Gohan was mulling over what had just been said, trying to come to grips with the trauma Bodu's account had inflicted upon him; he had never tried to comprehend how much influence his awfully despised form had before. 

Noticing Gohan's eyes being hidden by his unruly dark bangs, Bodu concluded the hybrid's silence to be revulsion. He chuckled lightly - how amusing it was that someone could hate something about themselves with so much disgust - and added, "How barbaric. The Saiya-jin killed just for the thrill of it. The Cehang-jin, however, made use of their victims by taking their form. The Cehang-jin were honourable towards others, unlike the lowly Saiya-jin!" 

"Honourable?!" Gohan whispered, raising his gaze to match Bodu's. What was so honourable about stealing the bodies of others?! What was so honourable about appearing to be who one wasn't, and causing others to feel that they were betrayed?! What was so honourable about harming a child?! His lips curled back slightly to expose his Saiya-jin teeth, and he snarled, "_You-"_

__

__Smirking at the sorely predictable reaction, Bodu interrupted before he could finish, "It is just as I was thinking before. Although only half of your blood descends from a Saiya-jin, you are just as stupid and insolent as they! How can you possibly believe that you can match me?!" 

The Cehang-jin paused for a moment to regard Gohan's ever darkening expression. He could glimpse the contempt that flashed threateningly in the half Saiya-jin's eyes, and hear the almost silent yet distinct growl that was being emitted. The obvious threat forced his own blood to boil, protesting that he answer back to claim dominance No! He couldn't allow the Saiya-jin instincts within to control him, otherwise he might as well be called a filthy monkey too! It partly fascinated him how savage Saiya-jin could be, as he had always heard that almost soundless growl whenever he had a body with acute enough hearing. 

Anyway, that was to be expected; he had forgotten how the Saiya-jin used to be able to transform into apes when the moon was in the phase of being full. Probably he had neglected that fact because none of the beings on this planet who had Saiya-jin blood had the inherent tail that clearly distinguished Saiya-jin descent. 

_Transformation_

__

__Clearly beaming, he added while flashing Gohan's own fangs back at him. "It truly is a shame that you cannot use those hidden powers of yours any more, Gohan! As soon as you try to attain them, I'll cut you off short!" To punctuate his intimidation, he suddenly summoned his silver aura, relishing in the feel of his skin tingling as sparks of ki danced over it, before just as hastily releasing it. 

Gohan clenched his fists tightly in an effort to quell his answering anger, ignoring the biting of his own nails pressing deeply into skin. Yes, it was an added concern that the Cehang-jin could leisurely drain him of his ki; though, it was a concern he had already contemplated over. Despite his ruthlessness, Bodu did have a potent value of honor, and would probably frown upon fighting him with an unfair advantage In spite of that however, there was no assurance that he would be fair-minded 

Onyx eyes narrowed irritably into the barest of slits as he recalled his earlier doubts, the Cehang-jin only appearing to be a blur to his eyes. Now, whatever hesitations he had felt had been shattered into a countless number of pieces, and he was unable to piece them together within his mind again. _How could I have been hesitating over this?! Bodu is merciless He cannot be left alive!_

Aware of the patent growl he was emitting, he tried to silence himself, but to no avail. His Saiya-jin side had almost completely pushed his human reckoning away, though his human side was trying to resist; he knew that he was experiencing inner conflict yet again because he was completely oblivious to the sights, sounds, smells and ki that he should have been able to sense. His focus was divided. 

Struggling, he tried to bring himself together so that it would be a peaceful medium between his two halves. Regardless of his attempts, his anger was pulsating too strongly, and that was causing his Saiya-jin blood to awaken even more; it desired to protect him from whatever was causing him strife. 

Giving up, his human subconscious retreated into the recesses of his mind, allowing his subdued emotions to swamp him. Pent up confusion, worry, depression, loneliness, betrayal, frustration and utmost fury flowed through him - not from just that day, but also from the past few days - each emotion seemingly increasing its effectiveness with every beat of his heart. 

With a soft hiss he snapped at Bodu, "I've had enough! I can never forgive you for the harm you have caused my friends! Especially Okaasan and Goten YOU WILL PAY!" 

There was a sudden burst of golden fluorescent light as raging flames engulfed Gohan, clearly signifying that he was turning into a Super Saiya-jin. He could feel the newborn power humming through his body and soul as his hair lightened from black to gold and his eyes changed from ebony to turquoise. 

As the metamorphosis concluded, he momentarily forgot the Cehang-jin, occupied with savouring the added confidence that he had gained. He gazed down with his golden bangs shrouding his eyes, examining his hands as he unclenched and clenched them into fists. Although his human heart was partly gone, he had sustained enough control so that he hadn't succumbed fully to his feelings. He wasn't going to go beyond his Super Saiya-jin form for the time being; it would all depend on how the clash with Bodu panned out. 

_Bodu _

His attention jerked to the immediate issue at hand, his gaze rising abruptly until he focused on the Cehang-jin, sending him a sharp glare. Without a word Gohan charged at Bodu, his balled fists posed for attack. The intensity within his eyes spelled any words that needed to be said. 

Bodu returned his silence with silence, also transforming so that he appeared to be Gohan's reflection. The exact same golden aura swallowed him, his hair and eyes changing to match the color of Gohan's. He cracked his knuckles heartily before dashing to meet the demi Saiya-jin's assault head-on, excitement flowing strongly through his veins. 

Even as the fight began, Gohan found himself remembering the wish he had made to everyone back at the palace. Silently he recited it. _I don't want any of you to follow me_

**To be continued**

* * *

I've been pondering on the way this fic would end every since I first started it I've had millions of ideas, some of which were a bit _strange_ Anyway, I think I've finally found how I'm going to end it! But that's for me to know and you to find out. :P 

Well, you can review now if you wish. You can say you loved it, or say you hated it. You can say it's fine, or that I need improvement. You can even write the word 'blah,' if Fanfiction.net allows it! ^-^ 

And one more thing. If you want to be informed when I update, please _tell _me in a review and state the e-mail address you would like me to send the update to. Ja ne! 


End file.
